Chronik d Rumtreiber II Das Geheimnis des Mondes
by Federwisch
Summary: Dies ist die ursprüngliche Fortsetztung zum alten ersten Teil der Chronik. Demnächst erscheint hier aber eine überarbeitete Fassung.
1. Ende der Kindheit

Da ist sie – Meine neue Geschichte. Es geht um das zweite Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Ihr seht, dass ich das Harry Potter aus dem Titel genommen habe. Das werde ich bei Gelegenheit auch bei meiner ersten Geschichte machen. Harry macht ja ausschließlich in den Epilogen mit.  
  
Ich habe ja erwähnt, dass ich ab der zweiten Geschichte, also ab dieser, mein Erzählschema ab und zu verlassen werde. In dieser Geschichte nun ist Remus die alternative Erzählsicht.  
  
Ach ja – mein übliches: Viel Spaß!  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chronik der Rumtreiber II  
Das Geheimnis des Mondes  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ende der Kindheit  
  
Es war eine dunkle Nacht. Eigentlich hätte sie es nicht sein sollen, denn es war Vollmond, aber da sich das Wetter auf den britischen Inseln nicht um solche Kleinigkeiten scherte, war es natürlich bewölkt. Die letzten Tage hatte es immer mal wieder geregnet und die Luft roch nach feuchter Erde. Im Augenblick war es jedoch trocken. Na ja, wenn man von trocken sprechen konnte auf einer, nahe dem Wald gelegenen Wiese, aber es regnete nicht.  
  
Vieles, was eigentlich selbstverständlich sein sollte, war in dieser Nacht anders. So sollte es eigentlich auch selbstverständlich sein, dass der kleine Junge, der auf der Wiese herumlief, um diese Uhrzeit längst in seinem Bett verschwunden war. Doch er machte nicht den Anschein, dies in der nächsten Zeit tun zu wollen.  
  
Remus Joseph Lupin war ein Nachtmensch. Er hasste es natürlich, wenn ihn jemand Remus Joseph nannte. Das bedeutetet grundsätzlich, dass er etwas falsches getan hatte. Meist wurde er dann von seiner Mutter so genannt. Und so richtig konnte er seine nächtliche Natur auch nicht ausleben. Mit fünf Jahren hatte man noch nicht so viele Freiheiten, wie man es gern hätte. Aber er wurde bald sechs, wie er jedem, der es wissen wollte (oder auch nicht) mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust erzählte.  
  
Heute abend war er entwischt. Seine Eltern hatten Besuch und daher nicht so auf in aufgepasst. Die Lupins wohnten abgelegen in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes in Nordengland. Direkt hinter dem Haus begann ein kleiner Wald und in den anderen Richtungen lagen Wiesen und Felder. Eigentlich konnte gar nichts geschehen, und so ließen sie ihren einzigen Sohn nach Herzenslust draußen herumtoben. Natürlich nicht um diese Zeit, aber wie gesagt: er war entwischt.  
  
Remus marschierte durch die Wiesen. Es war wirklich dunkel heute. Aber bald wurde er sechs, er war schon groß, und als ein großer Junge hatte man natürlich keine Angst vor so etwas wie der Dunkelheit. Der Wind wehte und die Zweige des nahen Waldes raschelten. Andererseits war er noch nicht ganz sechs, dachte er sich. Unbehagen war erlaubt.  
  
Er war stehen geblieben und sah sich um. Er hatte sich nicht verlaufen, das konnte ihm gar nicht passieren. Hier kannte er jeden Grashalm persönlich mit Namen. Und es gab nicht einen Stein, über den er nicht schon mindestens einmal gestolpert wäre.  
  
Die Wolken rissen auf. Wäre Remus älter gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht Gedanken gemacht, dass der Sommer jetzt doch noch Einzug halten würde, aber solche Gedanken waren ihm noch fremd. Als Fünfjähriger freute man sich, wenn das Wetter schön war, und ärgerte sich über Regen. Das war es auch schon.  
  
Der Mond erschien in den Lücken der Wolken und Remus konnte Einzelheiten erkennen. Ja, er war genau dort, wo er sich gedacht hatte. Etwa fünfhundert Meter vom Haus entfernt und fast direkt am Waldrand. Er konnte es an den wenigen Nadelbäumen erkennen, die in dem ansonsten reinen Buchenwald standen. So eine Stelle gab es nur ein einziges Mal. Zumindest nur ein Mal in dem Kreis um das Haus herum, den Remus inzwischen erkundet hatte.  
  
Remus hatte keine Uhr, er hätte sie auch gar nicht lesen können, aber wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte er gesehen, dass Mitternacht längst verstrichen war. Er gähnte. Vielleicht wäre es doch eine ganz gute Idee, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Er hatte sein primäres Ziel ja erreicht. Er war draußen gewesen, obwohl seine Eltern glaubten, er läge in seinem Bett und würde tief schlafen. Dieser Gedanke erschien ihm plötzlich sehr verlockend.  
  
Schon hatte er sich beinahe selbst überzeugt, da glaubte er eine Bewegung zu sehen. War noch jemand zu dieser Zeit unterwegs? Aus dem Dorf konnte es niemand sein, die kamen selbst am Tag nur sehr selten hier heraus und selbst der Bauer, dem die Felder gehörten, hatte nachts besseres zu tun. Remus beschloss dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen. Gut, dass der Mond durchgekommen war. So konnte er sich anschleichen, ohne selbst ein Geräusch zu machen. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass ihn niemand sah. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Eule auf der Jagd oder ein anderes nachtaktives Tier, aber Remus hatte die Abenteuerlust gepackt. Langsam und absolut unhörbar, schlich er sich auf die Stelle, an der er die Bewegung zu sehen geglaubt hatte zu. Regelmäßig blieb er stehen, um zu lauschen und nachzusehen, ob sich die Bewegung noch einmal wiederholen würde. Fast wollte er schon aufgeben, als er eine Gestalt entdeckte. Es war tatsächlich ein Mensch, das konnte er ganz klar sehen. Ein großer Mann. Nun, aus der Perspektive eines Fünfjährigen sind natürlich alle Männer erst einmal groß, aber dieser war es wirklich. Remus erschien es, als sei er ein Riese. Er trug einen Hut mit breiter Krempe und eng anliegende Kleidung. Mehr war in diesem Licht auf die Entfernung von sicher fünfzig Metern nicht zu erkennen. Aber es reichte, um Remus zu verwundern. Er hatte selten einen Mann ohne Umhang gesehen, erst recht nachts.  
  
Vielleicht muss man erwähnen, dass Remus kein gewöhnlicher Junge war. Zwar konnte man ihn zurzeit noch nicht von beinahe allen englischen Jungen seines Alters unterscheiden, doch das würde sich ändern. Remus war – oder würde es zumindest werden – ein Zauberer. Sein Vater war ein Zauberer und seine Mutter eine Hexe und auch bei ihm hatten sich bereits Anzeigen magischer Begabung gezeigt. Die Lupins waren Mitglieder, der geheimen magischen Gesellschaft, die in England, wie in den meisten anderen Ländern auch, versteckt vor der nichtmagischen Welt existierte. Und deshalb hatte Remus auch hauptsächlich Kontakt zu Hexen und Zauberern und die kleideten sich einfach anders, als die geheimnisvolle Gestalt, die dort, fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt, inzwischen wieder unbeweglich im Gras stand und in Richtung des Waldes starrte.  
  
Auch Remus blieb stehen und beobachtete. Der Mann hatte einen Stab in der Hand. Aber es war kein Zauberstab, soviel konnte er erkennen. Er war zu groß dafür. Seine Mum und sein Dad hatten Zauberstäbe und die waren viel kleiner. Remus hatte einmal den Stab seines Vaters stibitzt und versucht zu zaubern. Natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert, aber aus der Spitze waren einige rote Funken gekommen. Remus hatte Ärger bekommen und versprechen müssen, niemals wieder einen der Stäbe zu nehmen. Er würde einen eigenen bekommen, wenn er alt genug sein würde. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair. Alles was Spaß machte, durften nur die Erwachsenen. Und dann bekam er ständig zu hören, wie toll doch die Kindheit sei, und wie gut er es doch hätte. Er würde gern tauschen.  
  
Der Mann drehte sich jetzt langsam um die eigene Achse und erzeugte dabei das leise Geräusch, das Remus eben gehört hatte. Es schien so, als ob der Mann auf etwas warten würde oder etwas angestrengt suchte. Den Stab, man konnte es wohl eher einen Knüppel nennen, hielt der Mann mit beiden Händen. Remus drückte sich in den Schatten eines Baumes, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Auf seiner Pirsch hatte er schließlich den Waldrand erreicht. Als seine Beobachtungsperson ihre ursprüngliche Position wieder eingenommen hatte, schlich sich Remus weiter. Jetzt ging er von Baumstamm zu Baumstamm. Dabei war er so leise wie ein Geist. Remus Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass es in einem weit entfernten Land ein Volk mit roter Haut gab, die unheimlich gut im Anschleichen waren. Mr Lupin hatte sie Indianer genannt und seither hatte Remus sich vorgenommen, Indianer zu werden, wenn er groß war. Nur das mit der roten Haut hatte er noch nicht ganz geklärt, aber er würde es bestimmt herausfinden.  
  
Mr Lupin erzählte immer sehr spannende Geschichten. Er arbeitete für einen Mann, der Ollivander hieß, und ihm besorgte er allerlei seltsames Zeug, womit er dann Zauberstäbe herstellte und in seinem Laden verkaufte. Hass hieß zwar, dass sein Dad oft auf Reisen war, aber er brachte ihm immer tolle und seltsame Geschenke mit und er konnte so spannende Geschichten aus der ganzen Welt erzählen.  
  
Die Wolken wurden immer weniger und inzwischen zogen nur noch hin und wieder Fetzen vor der kreisrunden silbernen Scheibe des Mondes her. Remus betrachtete ihn. Er mochte den Mond. Im Gegensatz zur Sonne, konnte man ihn genau beobachten, ohne dass einem die Augen wehtaten. Und er war wirklich spannend. Er konnte wachsen und wieder kleiner werden, bis er schließlich ganz verschwand. Und er sah so seltsam getupft aus. Sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, die Muggel hätten früher geglaubt, er wäre aus Käse und auf ihm würden Mäuse leben. Remus hatte gekichert, als er das gehört hatte. Der Mond war doch viel zu klein. Die Mäuse würden sich doch gegenseitig herunterschubsen und auf den Boden fallen. Und wie sollten sie dann wieder hinaufkommen? Muggel hatten echt seltsame Ideen.  
  
Remus war inzwischen immer näher gekommen. Jetzt konnte er etwas mehr von dem Mann erkennen. Seine Kleidung schien aus Leder zu bestehen. Er hatte einen breiten Gürtel, an dem etwas silbern glänzte, wenn das Mondlicht darauf fiel. Die Augen hielt er starr auf den Wald gerichtet und es sah fast so aus, als würde er überhaupt nicht atmen. Remus stand jetzt gerade mal zehn Meter von ihm entfernt im Schatten einer großen Buche, deren Stamm so dick war, dass er sich zweimal hinter ihr hätte verstecken können. So stand er mehrere Minuten, doch nichts geschah. Allmählich wurde ihm langweilig. Sollte er ihn ansprechen. Lieber nicht. Der Mann war sicher ein Muggel und seine Mum hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er nicht mit Fremden reden sollte, erst recht nicht mit Muggeln.  
  
Er beschloss nach Hause zu gehen. Langsam trat er rückwärts von seinem Baum zurück und übersah dabei einen Zweig, der auf dem Boden lag.. Das Knacksen erschien ihm wie ein lauter Knall in der fast lautlosen Stille der Nacht. Der Mann fuhr mit einer Bewegung herum, die ihm niemand zugetraut hätte, der ihn die letzte halbe Stunde beobachtet hatte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er seinen Knüppel erhoben und ihn direkt auf Remus gerichtet.  
  
Der erstarrte. Wie erwähnt, war er der Sohn eines Zauberers. Als Muggel hätte er natürlich erkannt, dass es ein Gewehr war, was der Mann in seinen Händen hielt. Aber Remus hatte nicht einmal eine leise Ahnung, was ein Gewehr war. Aber er spürte instinktiv, dass es etwas gefährliches sein musste, was der Mann hielt, denn er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle und wagte kaum zu atmen.  
  
„Bei Merlin, was ist denn das? Ein Kind?" An dem Ausspruch hätte Remus erkennen können, dass es sich bei dem Mann doch um einen Zauberer handelte, doch er war viel zu erschrocken. „Was treibst du hier? Komm näher. Es ist gefährlich, hier allein herumzustromern. Wo sind deine Eltern?"  
  
Die Stimme des Mannes war leise und doch durchdringend. Er hatte einen dunklen Brummton und aus irgendeinem Grund flößte er Remus Vertrauen ein. Er schluckte seine Furcht herunter und trat auf ihn zu. „Ich heiße Remus.. Meine Eltern wohnen da hinten."Er zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. Und wer bist du?"  
  
Der Mann brummte. „Ich bin Barnabas Borrington. Du kannst einfach Borri sagen. Das tun alle."Remus kicherte. Borri klang lustig und es passte gar nicht zu dem großen massigen Mann. „Und jetzt sag, was du hier treibst."  
  
Remus schaute ihn groß an. „Nichts. Ich gehe spazieren. Und du? Willst du wen mit dem Spazierstock erschrecken?"Er hielt sich für sehr keck, da er auf diese frage gekommen war. Der Borri schaute ihn beinahe belustigt an, doch sofort trat wieder der besorgte Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zurück.  
  
„Das ist kein Spazierstock. Das ist gewissermaßen ein Zauberstab der Muggel."Der Junge war sprachlos. Hatten die Muggel jetzt auch Zauberstäbe? Wenn ja, wo war denn dann der Unterschied zwischen Muggel und Magier? „Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe. Hier ist es..."  
  
Remus sollte niemals erfahren, was es hier war. Doch er würde es am eigenen Leib spüren. Borri hatte das Gewehr gesenkt und einen Schritt auf Remus zugemacht, der zwischen ihm und dem Wald stand, als plötzlich ein Krachen hinter dem Jungen zu hören war, als ob jemand mit großen Schritten rücksichtslos durch das Unterholz rennen würde. Dann hörten sie ein langgezogenes Heulen und als Remus sich umdrehte, konnte er ein Etwas erkennen, das schnell zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf sie zurannte. Das Heulen hatte er erkennen können. So klang ein Wolf. Wölfe war in dieser Gegend manchmal zu hören, aber sie hielten sich von Menschen fern. Dieser rannte genau auf sie zu.  
  
„Lauf, Remus! Renn so schnell du kannst. Lauf nach Hause und schließ die Tür hinter dir. Nun mach schon, Junge."Borris Stimme klang befehlend, doch Remus stand da wie angewurzelt. Hinter ihm ertönte ein lauter Knall und etwas sehr kleines pfiff an ihm vorbei auf en Wolf zu. Es schien ihn getroffen zu haben, denn das Tier knickte im vollen Lauf ein und kullerte aus dem Wald heraus. Entsetzt wirbelte Remus herum und begann zu laufen. Doch als fast Sechsjähriger, nachts auf einer holprigen Wiese, kam er nicht sonderlich schnell voran. Er hörte Borri fluchen und ein metallisches Klicken, als ob er irgendeine Apparatur bedienen würde. Dann hörte er direkt hinter sich ein furchterregendes Knurren. Er fuhr herum. Der Wolf hatte sich aufgerappelt und war ihm gefolgt. Er stand auf zwei Beinen und bewegte sich beinahe wie ein Mensch.  
  
Remus schoss die Erkenntnis durch das junge Gehirn. Ein Werwolf! Dies musste ein Werwolf sein. Sein Vater hatte davon erzählt und dafür von seiner Mutter mächtig Ärger bekommen. Ihrer Meinung nach, waren das keine Geschichten, die für ein Kind geeignet waren.  
  
Der Werwolf ließ erneut ein furchtbaren Heulen erklingen. Dann hob er seine furchtbaren Klauen und schlug nach dem Jungen. Remus spürte, wie sie sein Hemd zerrissen und ein Schmerz, schrecklicher, als er je gespürt hatte durchfuhr ihn. Rückwärts stürzte er zu Boden und seiner Kehle entfuhr ein Schrei.  
  
- - -  
  
Remus fuhr auf. Der Schrei brannte in seiner Kehle. Alles um ihn herum war stockdunkel. Der Junge wusste nicht wo er sich befand. Er tastete seine Brust ab. Keine Verletzungen waren zu spüren, nur die Narben, die sich dort seit über sechs Jahren befanden. Er war durchnässt von seinem eigenen Schweiß. Er stand auf und machte Licht. Alles war in Ordnung, versuchte er sich einzureden. Er war nicht fünf. Er war zwölf und heute stand kein Vollmond am Himmel. Morgen würde er nach London fahren und von dort den Hogwarts-Express nehmen, um sein zweites Jahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu beginnen.  
  
Er fuhr sich durch das zerzauste Haar. Diesen Traum hatte er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehabt. Früher war er fast jeden Nacht von ihm gequält worden. Die Nacht, in der er zum Werwolf wurde. Und eigentlich hatte er sogar noch Glück gehabt. Unmittelbar nach dem ersten Angriff, war es Mr Borrington gelungen, sein Gewehr mit einer weiteren Silberkugel aus seinem Gürtel zu laden. Von der ersten Kugel bereits geschwächt, war der Werwolf lange nicht so schnell und wendig wie gewöhnlich, und so hatte der Mann ihn direkt ins Herz getroffen. Er war augenblicklich neben Remus zusammengebrochen und der Junge musste mit ansehen, wie sich das Wesen in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte.  
  
Er würde diesen Anblich niemals wieder vergessen. Es war fortan sein Schicksal. Borri hatte ihn hochgehoben und war mit ihm direkt ins St Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen appariert. Von dort hatten er die Eltern des jungen verständigt, doch trotz der Schnelligkeit, war alles zu spät. Er würde überleben, ja. Aber er würde zu einem Werwolf werden und am nächsten Vollmond, würde er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in eine Bestie verwandeln.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Das war also der Anfang meiner Geschichte. Hoffentlich habt ihr nicht zu sehr mitgelitten. Mir jedenfalls tat Remus schon beim Schreiben leid und ich finde es erstaunlich, dass aus einer Person, die ein so schreckliches Kindheitserlebnis mit sich herumtragen muss, zu so einem beeindruckenden Menschen heranwachsen konnte.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen – und schreibt mir was! 


	2. Nächtliche Gedanken

Tamira – Das mit dem Namen ist etwas, das mich selber stört. Ich habe ihn inzwischen geändert, auch, damit er zur zweiten Geschichte passt.  
  
LordSlytherin – Schade, das es dir nicht gefallen hat, ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter. Deine Kritik ist zum Teil berechtigt. Dass Remus ein Halbblut ist, war mir tatsächlich nicht mehr bewusst (schäm). Es ist ziemlich lange her, dass ich fünf war. Ich kann mich leider wohl nicht mehr so gut hineinversetzten, obwohl auch schon andere Meinungen kamen. Über die wahren Intentionen des Jägers erfahren wir nichts (vielleicht war er auch nur hinter diesem speziellen Werwolf her). Das Ganze ist ein Traum von Remus – da kann schon mal was etwas undeutlich sein.  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chronik der Rumtreiber II  
  
Das Geheimnis des Mondes  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Nächtliche Gedanken  
  
Dreihundert Kilometer entfernt konnte noch ein weiters zwölfjähriges Kind nicht schlafen. Lily Evans wälzte sich jetzt bereits seit Stunden von einer Seite auf die andere. Heute war es endlich soweit. Ja, es war heute. Gerade hatte sie auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch geschaut. Die Leuchtzeiger hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass es fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht war. Seit fünf Minuten war es der erste September. Der Tag, an dem sie mit ihrer Mutter nach London fahren würde, um dort den Hogwarts-Express nehmen würde, der sie in ihre Schule bringen würde. Nach Hogwarts, der britischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wo sie, Lilian Sophie Evans jetzt das zweite Jahr besuchen würde.  
  
Lily war eine Hexe. Tatsächlich war ihr während des letzten Schuljahres beigebracht worden, wie man zauberte. Sie hatte einen Zauberstab und jede Menge Bücher, in denen Zaubersprüche standen. Jetzt hatte sie sogar noch mehr davon. Vor vier Wochen hatte sie einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen. Neben dem üblichen Schreiben von Professor McGonagall, der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und Lehrerin im Fach Verwandlung (sie war obendrein noch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, dem Haus, in dem Lily war), hatte der Umschlag eine Bücherliste enthalten. Und außerdem einen Terminvorschlag, wann Lily mit ihrer Mutter in die Winkelgasse kommen könnte, um die Schulsachen zu besorgen. Die Winkelgasse war eine verborgene Straße mitten im Herzen Londons, in der es alles zu kaufen gab, was eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer benötigte. Hier befand sich auch Gringotts, die Zaubererbank. Bei Gringotts konnte man gewöhnliches Geld in die magische Währung umtauschen. In goldene Galleonen, silberne Sickel und kupferne Knuts. Lily fand es toll wieder hier zu sein. Vor einem Jahr war sie zusammen mit drei weiteren Muggelgeborenen hier gewesen, um einen Zauberstab und allerlei Zaubereiutensilien zu besorgen. Muggel waren nichtmagische Menschen und Muggelgeborene waren Hexen und Zauberer, die von ihnen abstammten.  
  
Sie hatte ihre Zutaten für den Zaubertränkeunterricht aufgefüllt und sich die neuen Bücher besorgt. Vor dem Laden ‚Qualität für Quidditch' stand eine Traube von Kindern, die die neusten Rennbesen bestaunten. Lily fand das nicht so spannend. Quidditch, eine Sportart, die auf fliegenden Besen gespielt wurde, war zwar sehr rasant und interessant zu beobachten, aber Lily fühlte sich auf einem Besen nicht wohl und deshalb würde sie bestimmt nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, sich einen zu kaufen.  
  
Sie hatte viele Schüler in der Winkelgasse getroffen, die sie aus Hogwarts kannte. Agatha Kallahan, die mit Lily im gleichen Schlafsaal schlief und Alex Adams, der zwar genau wie sie muggelgeboren war, aber in ein anderes Haus, nach Hufflepuff gekommen war. Sie hatten zu dritt ein Eis bei Fortescues Eissalon gegessen und auch sonst war es ein sehr vergnüglicher Nachmittag gewesen.  
  
Im tropfenden Kessel, dem Pub, hinter dem der Eingang zur Winkelgasse lag, war sie Professor Flitwick über den Weg gelaufen. Der kleine Zauberer, er war höchstens einen Meter groß, unterrichtete in Hogwarts Zauberkunst. Es war eins von Lilys liebsten Fächern, was nicht zuletzt auch an dem Lehrer lag. Professor Flitwick war eigentlich immer guter Laune. Und sah mit Vergnügen zu, wenn einer seiner Schüler etwas gut machte. Doch auch Misserfolge nahm er gelassen hin und ermutigte sie immer zu einem weiteren Versuch.  
  
Lily war wieder nach Haus gefahren und hatte sich die nächsten Tage und Wochen eigentlich ausschließlich mit ihren Büchern beschäftigt. Sie war eine gute Schülerin, aber sie musste auch etwas dafür tun. Ihr flog nicht alles so zu, wie es bei anderen der Fall zu sein schien. Sirius Black und James Potter waren so Beispiele. Sie waren die größten Unruhestifter, die die Schule hatte, und doch waren ihre Noten vortrefflich. Lily hatte James eigentlich nur ein einziges Mal wirklich lernen sehen. Ansonsten schien er einfach alles zu wissen. Und was er einmal hörte, vergaß er nie wieder. Sirius war da genauso. Die beiden waren auch sonst wie Pech und Schwefel. Zusammen mit Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew bildeten sie ein Vierergespann, das unzertrennlich war und den anderen Schülern und auch den Lehrern unheimlich Nerven kostete.  
  
Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht über die vier nachdenken. Das würde sie bestimmt nicht besser schlafen lassen. Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen. Doch das half nicht wirklich, denn ihr inneres Auge hatte beschlossen weit geöffnet zu bleiben. Sie sah ihre anderen Freunde vor sich. Philippa, die dritte in Lilys Schlafsaal und Severus, der im Haus Slytherin war. Severus – das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn auf der Zugfahrt von Hogwarts nach London am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gesehen. Er hatte sich fürchterlich mit Sirius in der wolle gehabt, wollte aber nicht sagen, worum es in dem Streit gegangen war. Er hatte völlig auf stur gestellt und Lily hatte auch während der Ferien nicht einen einzigen Brief von ihm erhalten. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte, nahm sich aber vor, sobald sie ihn sah, ihn sich mal so richtig vorzuknöpfen.  
  
So viel war im letzten Jahr geschehen und so viel würde auch in diesem wieder passieren. Wie sollte da ein Mädchen von gerade einmal zwölf Jahren ruhig schlafen können. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass mal gerade zehn Minuten vergangen waren, seit sie das letzte Mal hingeschaut hatte. Aber sie konnte ja auch nichts machen. Ihre Bücher waren fertig verpackt in ihrem Koffer, denn es sollte am nächsten Morgen recht zeitig losgehen. Der Zug fuhr wie üblich um elf Uhr vormittags ab Gleis neun dreiviertel des Bahnhofs Kings Cross in London ab. Wer ihn verpasste, der würde ein Problem haben. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, wo Hogwarts eigentlich lag. Nur, dass es ziemlich weit im Norden sein würde, denn die Zugfahrt dauerte ziemlich lange.  
  
Lily seufzte. Agatha schwörte ja auf Eulen zählen. Die Zauberervariante von Schäfchen zählen. Aber das brachte Lily gar nichts. Sie hatte es einmal versucht, aber das einzige, was dabei rausgekommen war, war dass ihr eingefallen war, dass sie noch dringend einen Brief an ihre Eltern schreiben musste. Lily lauschte in die stille. Nichts war zu hören. Orion, ihre Katze war unterwegs und würde erst am frühen Morgen wiederkommen. Wenn Lily Pech hatte mit einer toten Maus, die sie ihr dann stolz vermachte.  
  
Die erste Zeit, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie Orion in ihrem Zimmer gehalten, aber irgendwann hatte sie Rabatz gemacht und Lily hatte ihr Revier zunächst auf das Haus erweitert und inzwischen machte die Katze auch die Nachbarschaft unsicher. Natürlich war das etwas, was Petunia ebenfalls nicht besonders toll fand. Sie hasste Tier solange sie lebendig und ungegart waren. Vor allem hatten sie ihrer Meinung nach nichts im Haus zu suchen. Ein Goldfisch war da das höchste der Gefühle. Lily seufzte. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Da dachte sie nicht mehr an Black, schon fiel ihr ihre Schwester ein. Sie wusste, dass es nicht sonderlich nett war so etwas zu denken, aber sie war froh, Petunia ab morgen erst einmal für längere Zeit los zu sein.  
  
Es hatte so gut begonnen. Natürlich war Petunia nicht dabei gewesen, als ihre Eltern sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres vom Zug geholt hatten und es war eine tolle Autofahrt geworden. Lily hatte ihren Eltern soviel zu berichten. Vom Ergebnis der Quidditchsaison, dass ihr Haus den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Davon, dass das ganze Haus Gryffindor die Schule mit einem schottischen Abend überrascht hatte, als Retourkutsche für eine Strafe, die Black von Professor McGonagall aufgebrummt bekommen hatte. Und so vieles mehr. Sie war aus dem Reden gar nicht mehr herausgekommen und viel zu schnell waren sie in Little Whinging angekommen. Und ab da war es bergab gegangen. Im Winter war es wohl das Weihnachtsfest gewesen, das Petunia davon abgehalten hatte ihrer kleinen Schwester zu zeigen, was sie von ihr hielt, aber jetzt bekam Lily es voll zu spüren. Solange Mr und Mrs Evans anwesend waren, beschränkte sich Petunia darauf, Lily einfach nicht zu beachten, aber sobald sie aus dem Raum waren, wurden aus den spitzen Bemerkungen regelrecht beleidigende Äußerungen. Ihre Namen benutze sie schon gar nicht mehr. Sie war nur noch der Freak. Lily konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Sie hatte ihrer Schwester niemals etwas getan. Gut, sie hatte sie nicht gemocht, aber wirklich getan hatte sie ihr nichts. Sie war die jüngere Tochter, aber man konnte auch nicht sagen, dass ihre Eltern sie stets vorgezogen hätten.  
  
Und es war nicht wirklich besser geworden. Aber es gab auch Dinge, auf die Lily sich freuen konnte. Die Winkelgasse natürlich. Außerdem hatten ihre Eltern in einem Brief angekündigt, dass sie in diesen Ferien verreisen wollten. Doch dann kam es wieder einmal ganz anders. Lily hatte nur noch die Großeltern väterlicherseits. Die Eltern ihrer Mutter waren bereits gestorben. Und jetzt kam die Nachricht, dass Mr Evans Mutter schwer erkrankt sei. Es musste wohl sehr schlimm sein, so dass der Familienurlaub erst einmal ins Wasser fiel. Natürlich wollte Mr Evans für seine Mutter da sein, er war der einzige Sohn seiner Eltern. Um Lilys Großmutter nicht so viele Umstände zu machen, reiste Lilys Vater allein zu ihr, seine Eltern lebten in Wales, und Mrs Evans blieb mit den Töchtern zuhause. Natürlich besserte das nicht gerade Petunias Laune. Doch andererseits, traf sie sich so häufig mit ihrem Freund Vernon und war nicht in Lilys Nähe. Im Urlaub, hätten sie die gesamte Zeit zusammen verbringen müssen.  
  
Blick zur Uhr – halb eins. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein zu schlafen. Sie würde doch nur zurück in die Schule fahren. Da war gar nichts Besonderes dran. Eigentlich war es doch sogar etwas Bedauerliches, wenn man die Familie für vier Monate verließ. Lily versuchte es mit Logik, aber natürlich brachte das nicht das Geringste.  
  
Sie würde morgen wieder von ihrer Mutter nach London gebracht werden. Ihr Vater war zwar inzwischen wieder da, Seiner Mutter ging es etwas besser, aber sie musste noch immer im Bett bleiben, aber da morgen Dienstag war, musste er natürlich arbeiten. Nun ja, wenn sie gar nicht einschlafen konnte, dann würde sie sich zumindest noch einmal von ihm verabschieden können. Das hatte sie zwar schon gestern Abend getan, Mr Evans verließ das Haus immer sehr früh, aber einmal zuviel konnte ja nichts schaden. Wenn sie doch nur ihre Bücher hätte. Wenn sie jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei lesen würde, dann würde sie das bestimmt einschläfern. Der Stoff war zwar eigentlich ganz interessant, aber er würde sie zu sehr an Professor Binns erinnern, den Lehrer, der dieses Fach in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Er war der langweiligste Mensch, den Lily jemals erlebt hatte. Binns bemerkte nicht einmal, wenn die Hälfte der Klasse nicht zum Unterricht erschien und wenn er sprach, dann geschah das mit einer Energie, die nicht einmal einen Geist beeindruckt hätte.  
  
Sie dachte an die anderen Fächer, die sie mochte. Verwandlung war toll und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war sehr spannend. Der Lehrer, Professor Terfinis war früher einmal ein Auror gewesen. Ein Zauberer, der im Auftrag des Ministeriums Schwarzmagier jagte. Er hatte im Unterricht einige Geschichte erzählt, die den meisten in der Klasse die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen. Auch Pflanzenkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mochte sie. Hier befand man sich außerhalb des Schlosses auf den Ländereien, beziehungsweise in den Gewächshäusern. So etwas lockerte den Unterricht stets ein wenig auf.  
  
Ob sie morgen alle ihre Freunde sehen würde? Was wohl Agatha und Philippa in den Ferien erlebt hatten. Die beiden kamen aus Zaubererfamilien und da musste das Leben sehr viel spannender sein, als unter Muggeln. Ironischerweise fand gerade Philippa Muggel sehr spannend. Was es da wohl besonders dran gab. Lily zuckte in Gedanken mit den Schultern. Spannend war immer das Unbekannte.  
  
Lily gähnte. Ha – erster Erfolg. Sie wurde müde. Aber bringen würde das auch nichts. Dann war sie halt müde, währen sie sich von einer auf die andere Seite warf. Doch vielleicht war dieser Gähner eine art Auslöser gewesen. Noch während sie daran dachte, bestimmt auch den Rest der Nacht nicht schlafen zu können, fiel sie auch schon in einen leichten Schlummer und noch ehe die Uhr neben ihrem Bett viertel von eins zeigte, schlief sie tief und fest und träumte eine Mischung aus Quidditch, umherfliegenden, magischen Pflanzen und einen ganzen Hogwarts-Express voller Kilttragender Gryffindors.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Es geht also wieder los. Das etwas langweilige Kapitel tut mir leid, aber es ist nur als Einleitung gedacht, für alle, die vielleicht meine erste Geschichte nicht gelesen haben (Das kann ich aber nur empfehlen – diese baut direkt darauf auf).  
  
Bevor jetzt alle aufschreien. Mir ist klar, dass JKR Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erst im dritten buch erwähnt, aber sie sagt nicht, dass dieses Fach erst jetzt gegeben wird, nur dass es einen Neuen Lehrer, Hagrid, gibt. Also können die Schüler das Fach auch schon früher haben.  
  
Aber wie immer gilt natürlich auch hier – schreibt mir was nettes, kritisierendes, lobendes, antreibendes oder was immer euch einfällt. 


	3. Auf ein Neues

**Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass es eine so große Pause gegeben hat, aber ich war zwei Wochen im Urlaub. Leider muss ich ankündigen, dass ich jetzt direkt wieder eine Woche weg bin und erst danach wieder regelmäßig Kapitel hochladen kann. Aber ich habe in dieser Woche einen Computer zur Verfügung und werde fleißig weiterschreiben. Am Wochenende gibt es dann eine ganze Reihe neuer Kapitel vom mir.**

**Hier erstmal das neue - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 3**

**Auf ein Neues**

„Lily! Bist du wach?"

Überrascht schlug sie die Augen auf. War sie also doch eingeschlafen. Die Stimme, die sie gerufen hatte, war die ihrer Mutter gewesen. Lily schaute auf die Uhr; halb acht. Es wurde höchste Zeit. Wenn sie um elf den Zug in London erwischen wollten, dann musste sie jetzt aufstehen. Ohne eine Spur von Müdigkeit sprang das Mädchen aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad. Die Gedanken der letzten Nacht waren wie weggeblasen. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war der heutige Tag. Sie würde zurückkehren; zurück nach Hogwarts!

Zehn Minuten später war sie fertig angezogen in der Küche. Ihre Mutter stand am Herd und lächelte, als ihre Tochter den Raum betrat. Petunia schlief noch. Oder sie war in ihrem Zimmer und wartete, bis sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Lily dachte nicht an sie. Mit Begeisterung butterte sie ihren Toast und begann zu frühstücken. Sie musste an das Frühstück in Hogwarts denken. Da lief es ganz anders ab. Hunderte von Schülern waren dann in der großen Halle versammelt und es war ein ganz furchtbares Gewusel. Spätestens wenn die Posteulen einschwirrten und Briefe und Zeitungen brachten, war es meist mit der Ruhe vorbei.

Eulen waren in den Ferien auch im Ligusterweg regelmäßig aufgetaucht. Alle ihre Freunde hatten ihr geschrieben. Ein Brief war sogar aus Amerika gekommen. Lily hatte keine Ahnung, wie man Briefe über den Atlantik schicken konnte. Eulen waren dazu bestimmt nicht in der Lage und die, die den Brief gebracht hatte, sah auch nicht so aus, als wäre sie lange Strecken geflogen. Lily nahm sich vor Agatha zu fragen, wie sie den Brief verschickt hatte.

Agatha kam aus einer Zaubererfamilie und hatte in Amerika eine Tante besucht. Was sie schrieb, klang absolut begeistert. Die magische Gesellschaft unterschied sich völlig von den Hexen und Zauberern in England. Viele Hexen und Zauberer unterschieden sich kaum von den Muggeln. Sie fuhren Autos, hatten Fernseher und fielen im alltäglichen Legen meist überhaupt nicht auf. Auch trugen sie in den meisten Fällen keine Roben mehr, sondern normale Kleidung. Agathas Tante war Lehrerin im Hexeninstitut von Salem, einer reinen Mädchenschule. Sie war sehr angesehen, und da in Amerika die Schulferien einige Wochen später begannen, war Agatha probeweise in den Unterricht gegangen. Der unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von Hogwarts, nur dass der Schulsport nicht Quidditch war, Quidditch war in den USA nicht so populär, sondern eine Art magisches Baseball. Es sah nicht leicht aus, vor allem, da der Ball einen eigenen Willen zu haben schien. Agatha hatte die Regeln nicht ganz verstanden. Das einzige, was ihr in Salem gar nicht gefallen hatte, war das Essen gewesen. Sie schrieb, dass sie das Hogwartsessen bereits am ersten Tag vermisst hatte und dass sie sich freute, sie und Philippa im Zug zu treffen und natürlich auf das Festessen abends im Schloss.

Auch Philippa hatte ihr geschrieben. Sie lebte mit ihren Eltern und ihren vier kleinen Schwestern irgendwo an der Ostküste Englands. Sie war nicht weggefahren, und war eigentlich auch ganz froh darum. Sie hatte einmal erzählt, dass es unmöglich war, mit den vier kleinen Mädchen irgendwas zu unternehmen, ohne dass sofort das größte Chaos ausbrach.

Lily hatte die Briefe alle an ihre Wand gepinnt und es war eine lustige Sammlung. Philippa hatte ihr ein Bild ihrer Familie mitgeschickt und die fünf Mädchen winkten allesamt begeistert aus dem Bild heraus.

Lily war mit dem Frühstück fertig, als sie etwas Weiches an ihrem Bein spürte. Sie sah herunter und bemerkte Orion, ihre Katze, die von ihrem nächtlichen Streifzug zurückgekehrt war und nun ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Was machst du denn hier in der Küche? Du weißt doch, dass du hier nicht herein sollst."Lily nahm die Katze hoch. Sie war noch immer recht klein, war aber seit Weihnachten eindeutig ein Stück gewachsen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber du wirst den Tag heute wieder in deinem Käfig verbringen müssen."Orion sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, als ob sie das Mädchen verstanden hätte. Lily stand von ihrem Platz auf, verließ die Küche und ginge den Flur entlang zur Haustür, wo das Gepäck bereits auf sie wartete. Obenauf stand ein Tragekäfig, in den sie die Katze jetzt verfrachtete. Orion maunzte unzufrieden, hatte aber keine andere Wahl als sich zu fügen.

„Sie schleicht hier schon seit über einer Stunde herum und wartet auch dich, Lilyschatz. Es wird morgens richtig einsam sein ohne das Tier."Mrs Evans hatte mit dem Abwasch begonnen. „Ich finde es übrigens sehr schade, dass ihr in den Ferien nicht zaubern dürft, habe ich dass schon mal erwähnt? Dann könntest du das hier übernehmen. Ich habe mal in deine Bücher geschaut. Es gibt da anscheinend ein paar interessante Reinigungszauber."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde bestimmt niemals Hausfrau."

„Aber wieso denn, Kind. Was hast du gegen Familie gründen, Kinder großziehen...?"

„Mum bitte! Ich bin zwölf. Können wir mit diesem Gespräch noch ein paar Jahre warten? Ich werde einfach so tun, als ob du den letzten Satz nicht gesagt hättest."

Mrs Evans lachte. Manchmal erschien ihr ihre Tochter eindeutig älter, als sie war. „Hast du alles eingepackt? Wenn wir den Bus nach London erwischen wollen, müssen wir spätestens in einer halben Stunde los. Ich finde es ja so bedauerlich, dass wir nicht dieses komische Pulver zur Verfügung haben wie hieß es noch gleicht, Flohpulver? Wie wird es hergestellt?"

Lily grinste. „Vertrau mir, Mum. Das willst du nicht wissen. Jedenfalls würdest du es bestimmt nicht mehr benutzen wollen, wenn du es wüsstest. Aber es geht sowieso nicht. Muggelkamine sich nicht an das Kaminnetzwerk angeschlossen. Es wäre ja auch ein schönes Theater, wenn irgendwann ein Zauberer mal falsch abbiegt und plötzlich im Kaminfeuer irgendeines armen Muggel auftauchen würde. Ich kann mir das Geschrei gut vorstellen. Wenn der Muggel dann so drauf ist, wie Dad, bekommt der arme Zauberer erst einmal ne Ladung aus dem Feuerlöscher ins Gesicht. Das Bild wäre bestimmt zum schießen. „Lily kicherte vor sich hin, währen sie ihrer Mutter dabei half, die Teller und das Besteck in die Schränke zu räumen.

Gut zwanzig Minuten später waren sie unterwegs zur Bushaltestelle, die nur wenige hundert Meter vom Ligusterweg entfernt war. Praktischerweise gab es eine Linie, die in die Nähe von Kings Cross fuhr. Auf diese Weise mussten sie nicht einmal umsteigen, was sich mit dem riesigen Koffer und dem Käfig mit Orion natürlich als schwierig gestaltet hätte. So war es nur schwer, das Gepäck in den Bus zu zwängen, der um diese Zeit natürlich voller Menschen waren, die zur Arbeit fuhren. Sitzplätze gab es wenige, aber Mrs Evans erwischte einen einzelnen und Lily setzte sich einfach auf ihren Koffer und nahm den Käfig auf den Schoß. Orion hatte beschlossen, mit dem Krawall aufzuhören und hatte sich zusammen gerollt. Fast sah es so aus, als schliefe sie, doch an dem blitzen zwischen den scheinbar fest zusammen gepressten Augenliedern, konnte Lily erkennen, dass die Katze alles in ihrer Umgebung genauesten beäugte.

Die Fahrt nach London dauerte über eine Stunde. Um kurz nach zehn würden sie ankommen und dann zu Fuß mit dem Koffer, den man glücklicherweise ziehen konnte noch etwa zehn Minuten bis Kings Cross. Sie hatten also genug Zeit. Lily lehnte sich entspannt gegen die wand des Busses und seufzte. Sie war unterwegs.

Die anderen Leute im Bus redeten miteinander, doch für Lily war es mehr ein akustischer Hintergrund, der sie, zusammen mit dem Ruckeln des Busses einnicken ließ.

Sie wachte auf, als sie spürte, wie ihre Mutter sie an der Schulter leicht schüttelte. „Wie kannst du nur so schlafen? Das ist doch total unbequem."

„Hm? Ach ne, das geht schon. Wer auf den harten Bänken in Geschichte bei Professor Binns einschlafen kann, der kann überall schlafen."

Ihre Mutter drohte ihr mit dem Finger. „Ich hoffe, dass du nicht im Unterricht schläfst. Ich will keine Beschwerdebriefe aus deiner Schule bekommen. Wir sind gleich da. Du hast fast eine Stunde hier zusammengesunken vor dich hin geschlafen."

Lily sah überrascht aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich fuhr der Bus durch die Londoner Innenstadt. Es war ihr so vorgekommen, als wäre ihr nur kurz der Kopf auf die Brust gesunken. Der Bus fuhr noch um einige Ecken, dann waren sie an ihrer Station angekommen. Zwar hatten sie nicht direkt bis Kings Cross fahren können, aber es war ja nicht weit zu Fuß und sie hatten jede Menge Zeit. Es dauerte einen Moment, den großen und sperrigen Koffer aus dem Bus zu befördern und Orion machte eine Randale, als ob es ihr ans Leder ginge, aber dann standen Mutter und Tochter auf dem Gehsteig und schauten dem Bus hinterher, der bereits um die nächste Biegung verschwand.

„Es ist so schade, dass ich dich nicht bis zum Zug bringen kann, Schatz. Was du erzählt hast, muss der ja ganz toll sein. Bei uns bekommt man nur noch sehr selten einen Dampfzug zu sehen. Ich frage mich, wie die Zauberer es schaffen, ihm mitten durch London fahren zu lassen, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommt. Der Zug ist doch laut und qualmt.

Lily hob die Schultern. Sie hatte sich letztes Jahr das gleiche gefragt, war aber inzwischen dazu übergegangen einzusehen, dass sie noch nicht alles in der magischen Welt verstand. „Wenn sie ihn verbergen wollen, dann könnten sie ihn warscheinlich auch in unserem Garten abstellen, und niemand würde ihn bemerken."Sie hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Mrs Evans zog den schweren Koffer und Lily trug den Käfig mit Orion. Nur mäßig interessiert ließ sie den blick über die Gebäude links und rechts der Straße gleiten. Wie groß doch der Unterschied zwischen Hogwarts und der Welt der Muggel war. Und Hogwarts war ungleich interessanter. Ihr Blick blieb auch einem Jungen auf der anderen Straßenseite hängen. Er war etwa im gleichen Alter wie sie selbst und trug schwarze Haare, die ihm über die Ohren hingen. Seine Kleidung fiel zwar nicht sonderlich auf, aber irgendwie hatte es den Anschein, als würde er sich in ihr nicht sonderlich wohl fühlen. Warscheinlich trug er sonst etwas anderes. Auch er hatte einen riesigen Reisekoffer bei sich. Der Junge schaute vor sich auf den Gehweg und schien die beiden noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Severus!"Auf Lilys Ruf hin hob der junge den Kopf und schaute zu ihnen herüber. In seinem Gesicht stritten Erstaunen und Freude um die Vorherrschaft. Doch dann bekam sein Blick einen vorsichtigen, ja fast ängstlichen Ausdruck. Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis der Verkehr es zuließ, dass er die Straßenseite wechseln konnte.

„Severus."Sagte Lily erneut. „Wie waren deine Ferien? Gehst du immer zu Fuß zum Zug? Ist denn die Winkelgasse hier in der Nähe?"Lily fiel auf, dass sie gar nicht genau wusste, wo die Winkelgasse in London zu finden war. Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus und Severus hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, ich fahre mit der U-Bahn. Aber diesmal hab ich mich total verfranst, und bevor ich noch weiter in die falsche Richtung fahre, habe ich mir gedacht, gehe ich besser zu Fuß. Schön dich zu sehen, Lily. Wie geht's?"

Lily lächelte. Sie war mit Severus am Ende des letzten Schuljahren zwar im streit auseinander gegangen, aber er schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, die Sache nicht zu erwähnen. Es war ihr ganz lieb, denn eigentlich hielt sie sich gern in Severus' Gesellschaft auf. „Mum, das ist Severus."

Mrs Evans lächelte. „Ich weiß, Schatz. Wir haben uns doch schon letztes Jahr kennen gelernt. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Lily schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Natürlich hatten sie das. Sie hatten sich in der Winkelgasse unterhalten zusammen mit Mr Tantalus und den anderen Muggelgeborenen. Doch das Alles erschien ihr, als ob es eine Ewigkeit zurückliegen würde. Munter begann sie mit Severus zu plaudern. Er erzählte, dass seine Eltern zurzeit mal wieder auf einer Geschäftsreise waren und er die letzte Woche der Ferien allein in London verbracht hatte. Wenn man direkt in der Winkelgasse wohnte, war das nach seiner aussage nicht sonderlich schlimm. Es gab genug Abwechslung. Manchmal sogar zuviel davon.

„Schauen sie, Mrs Evans. Da hinten ist der Bahnhof. In ein paar Minuten sind wir da."Tatsächlich war, als sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren, das riesige Bahnhofsgebäude vor ihnen aufgetaucht. Hier herrschte wie immer hektisches Treiben. Hunderte von Menschen strömten über den Vorplatz, Taxis hielten und ließen Fahrgäste aussteigen, oder nahmen solche auf und es gab ein Gewusel, dass man das Gefühl hatte, man schaue in einen riesigen Ameisenhaufen.

„Kinder, wir haben noch Zeit. Da neben der Halle ist ein Eiscafe. Habt ihr Lust?"Es gibt Fragen, die eigentlich gar nicht gestellt werden müssen. Natürlich hatten sie Lust und wenige Minuten später hatten sie das Gepäck quer über den Bahnhofsvorplatz gezerrt und ließen sich seufzend an einem der wenigen freien Tische, die vor dem Cafe in der Sonne aufgestellt waren, nieder.

Severus schnappte sich die Karte, die auf dem runden Tischchen stand und studierte sie aufmerksam. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Was ist denn Spagettieis? Bei Fortescue gibt es zwar auch verrückte Sorten, aber sie würden nicht auf die Idee kommen, Eis aus Nudeln zu machen."

Lily lachte. „Tja, dann wirst du wohl einfach mutig sein müssen."Und zu der Bedienung, die in diesem Augenblick neben dem Tisch aufgetaucht war sagte sie: „Zweimal das Spagettieis, bitte."

Mrs Evans lehnte ab. Sie zwinkerte den Kindern zu und meinte, sie müsse auf ihre Figur achten, was nach Lilys Meinung allerdings Unsinn war.

Lily und Severus fuhren fort, von ihren Ferienerlebnissen zu sprechen. Severus sah richtig erholt aus, was nach seiner Aussage an den ‚blackfreien' Wochen lag. Lily schaute ihn an, doch Severus schien nicht gewillt zu sein, zu diesem Thema mehr, als diese kleine Bemerkung von sich zu geben. Als das eis gebracht wurde, stellte Severus zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass es nicht aus Nudeln bestand, dafür aber ganz ausgezeichnet war. Es war geradezu ein kleines Kunstwerk und er fragte sich, wie die Muggel so etwas ohne Zauberei überhaupt zustande brachten. Aber Zauberer neigten seiner Erfahrung nach sowieso meist dazu, die Muggel zu unterschätzen. Spannend fand er, als Mrs Evans das eis bezahlte. Er hatte noch nie Muggelgeld gesehen und verstand nicht, dass die kleinen Papierzettelchen etwas wert sein konnten, vor allem, weil die Bedienung als Wechselgeld auch noch Münzen, die doch eigentlich viel wertvoller sein mussten, herausgab. Er nahm sich vor, sich das Geldsystem der Muggel von Lily erklären zu lassen, wenn sie erst im Zug waren. Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts dauerte immer ziemlich lange und da war man froh um jedes Thema.

Die drei standen auf und gingen über den Platz in Richtung Bahnhof.

8


	4. Ein schlechter Start

**Juhu! Ich bin wieder zuhause. Jetzt kann ich wieder regelmäßig Kapitel hochladen. Und ich habe so viele Ideen für diese Geschichte. Fans von Remus Lupin werden besonders auf ihre Kosten kommen.**

**Aber jetzt kommt erst mal das aktuelle Kapitel – Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 4**

**Ein schlechter Start**

Auf dem Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel lief alles wie gewöhnlich. Obwohl das Wort ‚Gewöhnlich' natürlich völlig fehl am Platze war. Eine gigantische, rote Dampflokomotive bekam man nicht sehr häufig zu Gesicht und die vielen Personen, die auf dem Bahnsteig auf und ab liefen, in den Zug stiegen, wieder heraussprangen um sich noch einmal zu verabschieden, oder doch einen anderen Waggon zu wählen und die, die von ihnen verabschiedet wurden, ergaben eine unübersichtliche Menge, die nur mit dem Gewusel eines Ameisenhaufens verglichen werden konnte. Dazu kam noch, dass die Personen an sich alles andere als gewöhnlich waren. Sie alle waren Hexen und Zauberer, die sich zwar Mühe gegeben hatten, in der Welt der Muggel nicht sonderlich aufzufallen und sich entsprechend zu kleiden, aber in den meisten Fällen war das gehörig daneben gegangen und so sah man die interessantesten Kombinationen aus Kleidungsstücken.

An allen Ecken und Kanten trafen sich Schülerinnen und Schüler nach den Ferien wieder und lautstark begrüßten sich alle. Nach und nach entstanden kleine Grüppchen, die sich in die Abteile zurückzogen. In wenigen Minuten würde der Hogwarts Express seine lange Fahrt nach Norden antreten und am späten Abend würde der Zug den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, dem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Schloss Hogwarts, erreicht haben.

Lily hatte zusammen mit Severus die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn des Bahnhofs Kings Cross durchschritten, nachdem sie sich tränenreich von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hatte. Natürlich freute sie sich riesig darauf, zur Schule zurückzukehren, aber das musste ja nicht heißen, dass sie gern von ihren Eltern getrennt lebte. Jetzt stand sie auf dem geheimen Bahnsteig und schaute sich um. Severus schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, sie stehen zu lassen, denn er wich nicht von ihrer Seite, obwohl mehrere Schüler ihres Jahrgangs, die eindeutig Hausgenossen Severus' aus Slytherin waren, an ihnen vorbeikamen und ihn mit abschätzenden Blick betrachteten. Lily konnte die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin noch immer nicht recht verstehen, obgleich sie im letzten Jahr einiges in dieser Richtung miterlebt hatte. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie kein so fanatischer Quidditchfan war und sie dem Wettkampf zwischen den Häusern eigentlich ganz entspannt entgegensah.

„Lily! Huhu – hier sind wir!"Zuerst konnte Lily die rufe gar nicht zuordnen, aber dann sah sie wie wild rudernde Arme in der Menge und erkannte ihre Zimmergenossinnen Agatha und Philippa, die an der Tür zu einem der Waggons standen und eben im Begriff gewesen waren einzusteigen. Lily bedeutete Severus ihr zu folgen, und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um ihre Freundinnen zu begrüßen. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte sie die beiden nicht gesehen und auch in der Winkelgasse hatte sie sie nicht getroffen. Sie war froh, dass sie sie in dem Gedränge auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckt hatte, beziehungsweise sie sie!

Severus trottete hinter ihr her, während sich Lily durch die Menschenmenge arbeitete und zuerst Agatha, dann Philippa in die Arme fiel. Alle drei Mädchen fingen gleichzeitig an zu plappern, so dass natürlich keine von ihnen auch nur ein Wort von dem, was die anderen beiden sagten, verstehen konnte. Severus musste gegen seinen willen breit grinsen und vermied es angestrengt die Augen gen Himmel zu verdrehen. Hätte er es doch getan! Stattdessen wandte er den Blick zur Seite und was er da, mehrere Waggons weiter hinten sah, verdarb ihm gehörig die Laune. Dort bestieg gerade ein ganz besonderes Quartett den Zug. Vier junge Gryffindors, die ebenso wie er selbst das zweite Jahr auf Hogwarts besuchten. Von den meisten Schülern bewundert, den Lehrern gefürchtet aber von ihm nur gehasst: Sirius Black, James Potter und Remus Lupin, wie immer mit Peter Pettigrew im Schlepptau waren also auch in diesem Jahr mit von der Partie. Natürlich waren sie das. Severus musste sich da überhaupt keine Illusionen machen, und doch wäre es so schön in Hogwarts gewesen, wenn die vier einfach nicht aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt wären.

Severus seufzte tief und wandte sich wieder den drei Mädchen zu, die mit ihrer konfusen Begrüßung bei einem Level angekommen waren, an dem man ihnen vielleicht verständlich machen konnte, in den Zug zu steigen und nicht länger die Tür zu versperren.

Es war kein ganz leichtes Unterfangen, das ganze Gepäck in eines der abteile zu bugsieren, aber schließlich waren aller Koffer in den Gepäcknetzen verstaut und die vier Zweitklässler waren erschöpft in die Sitzpolster gefallen. Pünktlich um elf Uhr erklang ein schriller Pfiff vom Bahnsteig und die Lokomotive antwortete, indem sie zischend Dampf abließ. Ein Ruck durchzuckte den Hogwarts Express, dann fuhr er stampfend an und unter dem heftigen Gewinke all derer, die am Bahnsteig zurückblieben, verließ der Zug den Bahnhof, wurde schneller und begann seine Reise, die er erst heute Abend abschließen würde.

Auch Agatha und Philippa hatten aus dem Fenster ihren Eltern ein letztes Mal zugewunken, doch dann gerieten sie außer Sichtweite und sie wendeten sich wieder Lily und Severus zu. Die beiden hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Lily Umgang mit diesem Slytherin pflegte, und auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätten, fanden sie ihn eigentlich sogar ganz nett. Er war nicht so beschränkt und auf sich selbst fixiert wie der Durchschnittsslytherin.

„Und was hast du so in den Ferien getrieben?"Wandte sich Philippa mit dem Versuch ein Gespräch zu beginnen an Severus. Der zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit zu Hause. Wir wohnen in der Winkelgasse, müsst ihr wissen. Da habe ich glücklicherweise genug Abwechslung. Mein Vater war fast immer auf irgendwelchen Reisen und oft hat ihn meine Mutter begleitet. Früher haben sie mich immer mitgenommen, aber ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie stinklangweilig so Geschäftsreisen sein können. Da bin ich eigentlich ganz froh, dass ich zuhause bleiben kann."

Severus versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, aber irgendwie wurde Lily den Verdacht nicht los, dass er ihnen irgendetwas verschwieg. Gedanklich zuckte sie die Achseln. Es würde schon nichts sein. Sie sah schon wieder Gespenster. Innerlich musste sie selbst über diese Formulierung grinsen. Schließlich war es in Hogwarts nichts Besonderes, wenn man einen Geist zu Gesicht bekam.

„Da hast du die ganze Zeit hier rumgehangen?"fragte jetzt Agatha und benutzte den Einwurf um endlich zu dem Thema zu kommen, das ihr natürlich ganz besonders auf der Zunge brannte. „Ich hab dir ja aus Amerika geschrieben, Lily. Du kannst dir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie anders da alles ist."

„Jetzt haben wir erstmal Pause."Flüsterte Philippa Lily zu, die sich schon länger mit Agatha am Bahnsteig unterhalten hatte. Sie schien überhaupt kein anderes Thema mehr zu haben.

Lily hob die Augenbrauen. „So anders kann es doch gar nicht sein. Magie ist doch überall die gleiche. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Das schon. Aber in Amerika werden die Schwerpunkte ganz anders gesetzt. Die haben ein eigenes Schulfach, in dem sie das duellieren lernen. Aber erst ab dem dritten Jahr, also konnte ich leider nicht daran teilnehmen. Das muss total spannend sein. Und auch das alltägliche Leben ist total anders. Du bist unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, also ist das nichts Besonderes für dich, aber ich stamme aus einer Zaubererfamilie. Wir haben zuhause nicht eine einzige Maschine und meine Tante fährt sogar ein Auto."

„Leben denn alle Hexen und Zauberer einfach so in der Muggelwelt?"Langsam fing Lily an, sich dafür zu interessieren.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Das Dorf Salem, das direkt bei dem Institut liegt ist ausschließlich von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt. Früher war das mal anders, aber es hat Probleme mit den Muggeleinwohnern gegeben und jetzt sind sie unter sich, so wie in Hogsmeade. Aber eigentlich gibt es in Amerika sogar zwei magische Gesellschaften. Die Magier der Ureinwohner haben eine ganz eigene Art der Magie. Es ist mehr eine art natürliche Magie und sie verwenden auch keine Zauberstäbe. Und sie wollen weitestgehend von allen in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ob nun Muggel oder Zauberer."

„Wie können sie denn ohne Zauberstäbe zaubern?"fragte jetzt Severus.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab leider keinen Medizinmann, so nennen die sich, getroffen. Meine Tante hat mir ein wenig von ihnen erzählt, aber da sie so unter sich bleiben, ist fast nichts über sie bekannt. Und es gibt auch nur noch sehr wenige von ihnen. Und zaubern kann man das auch nicht wirklich nennen. Sie können das Wetter beschwören und Tiere beeinflussen, aber das war es dann auch schon."

So erzählte Agatha immer weiter. Der Urlaub hatte ihr wirklich gefallen müssen, denn ihre Augen glänzten richtig. Sie war so begeistert, dass sie beinahe die Hexe nicht bemerkt hätte, die wie üblich mit dem Wagen voller Leckereien durch den Gang zog. Severus und die Mädchen genehmigten sich einen schnellen Imbiss. Man musste sich ja Appetit machen. Wenn sie in Hogwarts ankamen, wartete ein Festessen auf sie und da wollte man ja tüchtig zulangen können.

Nach dem Essen lehnte sich Philippa entspannt zurück und grinste Lily und Severus, die ihr beide gegenübersaßen, verschmitzt an. „Und ihr beiden habt euch wieder vertragen? Als ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe, dacht ich ihr würdet euch jetzt nicht einmal mehr ansehen."

Severus seufzte still. Er hatte befürchtet, dass das leidige Thema doch noch auf den Tisch kam. Dabei hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben, so zu tun als wäre überhaupt nichts vorgefallen. Und das Alles hatte ja auch nichts mit Lily zu tun gehabt. OK, er war vielleicht ein wenig stur gewesen und infolgedessen hatten die beiden sich mehrere Stunden angeschwiegen, aber heute schien doch alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Und er hatte sich für dieses Jahr vorgenommen, Black und Potter noch mehr aus dem weg zu gehen. Mit Lupin hatte er ja noch nie wirklich Schwierigkeiten gehabt und Pettigrew musste man eigentlich nur finster anschauen, um ihn in die Flucht zu treiben. Ja – in diesem Jahr würde alles besser werden, als im letzten.

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihm Lily zu Hilfe kam. „Ich schätze, wir haben den Vorfall einfach vergessen. Das wird das Beste sein."

Severus nickte ihr dankbar zu und selbst Philippa und Agatha schienen den Wink verstanden zu haben und schwiegen zu diesem Thema.

Die Sonne war längst am Rand des Horizonts angekommen und machte sich gerade daran zu verschwinden, als der Hogwarts express mit laut quietschenden Bremsen im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade zu stehen kam. Die Jungen und Mädchen hatten ihre Schulroben übergeworfen und drängten sich nun in Richtung der Türen. Wie üblich wollte wieder mal jeder der erste sein, der den Zug verließ und den Bahnsteig betrat. Es war ein elendes Chaos, bis alle Schüler mit ihrem Gepäck, draußen versammelt waren. Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen und selbst jetzt, wo es schon dunkel war, hatte es sich noch immer nicht wirklich abgekühlt. Vielleicht würde es heute Nacht noch ein kräftiges Sommergewitter geben.

Severus versuchte hinter den drei Mädchen herzukommen. Bei seinen Slytherins würde er heute Abend noch früh genug sein. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt hatte sich ein dichtes Knäuel von Menschen gebildet. Als sie näher kamen, konnte sie den Grund erkennen. Das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors war auf Sam Sold, den Schüler, der bei den Spielen den Stadionsprecher machte, getroffen und natürlich ging es hoch her. Die Prognosen für die kommende Spielzeit wurden diskutiert. Sam hatte bereits die Reihenfolge der Spiele in Erfahrung bringen können. Wie, das verriet er nicht. Das erste Spiel der Saison würde Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff sein. Den Gryffindors war das nur recht. Auf die Weise konnten sie etwas länger trainieren, bevor sie an der Reihe waren. Und es kamen ja noch die Auswahltage. Zwar würde das Team aus dem letzten Jahr in dieser Saison noch einmal Bestand haben, aber man musste sich ja rechtzeitig nach Nachwuchsspielern umschauen.

Diese Gedanken gingen wohl auch Severus durch den Kopf. Er hatte sich vorgenommen in das Team der Slytherins aufgenommen zu werden. Er war recht geschickt auf dem Besen und mit ein wenig Glück konnte er einen Posten als Reservespieler ergattern. Und dann war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt in die feste Mannschaft.

Severus war so in Gedanken, dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkte, wo er hintrottete. Am Ende des Bahnsteigs war die riesige Gestalt Hagrids erschienen. Der Hüter der Ländereien rief mit seiner donnernden Stimme die Erstklässler zu sich und Severus hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf, um zu bemerken, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig würde bremsen können. Er stolperte über einen abgestellten Koffer und landete mit einem Rums auf dem Pflaster. Im nächsten Moment hörte er rings um sich herum Gelächter und ein Junge baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Sieh mal an – Snape! Bist du jetzt schon zu blöd zum laufen? Oder fühlt sich deine Art am Boden kriechend besonders wohl?"Severus hob den Kopf. Aber eigentlich war es gar nicht nötig, dass er sein Gegenüber ins Gesicht sah, um ihn zu erkennen. Die Stimme war ganz klar die von Sirius Black gewesen. Da hatte er sich ja genau dem Richtigen zu Füßen geworfen. Innerlich spürte Severus ein Beben, als er sich langsam vom Boden erhob. Mit jedem Quäntchen Selbstbeherrschung wollte er sich umdrehen und Black, hinter dem sich jetzt auch Potter und Lupin versammelt hatten, einfach links liegen lassen. Doch so schnell ließ Sirius sein Opfer nicht aus den Krallen.

„Auch noch sprachlos geworden? Was will man auch schon erwarten von einem Slytherin."Lupin legte Black die Hand auf die Schulter. Er war eindeutig der vernünftigste der Gruppe und wenn es jemanden gab, der Black hin und wieder zurückhalten konnte, dann war er es. Severus suchte eher innere Zurückhaltung. Ohne es zu merken war er mit der Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs gefahren. Dort umklammerte er nun seinen Zauberstab. Doch das leichte Zittern, das ihm durch den ganzen Körper fuhr, schien Sirius nicht zu bemerken.

„Was ist denn Remus? Der Trampel hat doch schließlich angefangen. Hab ich ihn etwa gebeten taub und blind in mein Gepäck zu stürmen?"

Manchmal war es der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der ein Fass zum überlaufen bringen konnte. Seit nunmehr einem Jahr hatte Sirius Severus bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gefoppt und jetzt sah er rot. Was jetzt geschah, ging so schnell, dass die meisten der Umstehenden später gar nicht sagen konnten, was eigentlich genau geschehen war. Mehrere dinge passierten gleichzeitig. Sirius grinste breit, währen Severus' Kehle ein hässlicher Schrei entwich und der junge Schüler aus Slytherin mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab hervor riss. Lupins Augen waren weit geöffnet und er versuchte Sirius aus der Schussbahn des Fluches zu ziehen, den Severus noch in der gleichen Bewegung aussprach, doch Remus war im Vergleich zu Sirius eher klein und schmächtig und so geschah es, dass Sirius blieb wo er stand und Remus sich selbst zwischen ihn und Severus zog.

Der Junge wurde von einem rot glühenden Blitz getroffen und brach lautlos auf den Pflastersteinen zusammen.

Und wieder ist ein Kapitel am Ende. Wie ihr gemerkt habt, wird es in diesem Jahr schon ein wenig mehr zur Sache gehen. Schließlich müssen die Figuren ganz allmählich den Charakter annehmen, der ihnen von JKR gegeben wurde. Aber keine angst – Severus wird noch nicht sofort zu absoluten A...loch mutieren. Ich muss zugeben, dass er mir mittlerweile richtig ans Herz gewachsen ist. Es tut weh, wenn man weiß, was man aus so einer Figur zu machen hat.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und – schreibt mir!

15


	5. In Hogwarts

**Nudel: aber natürlich war das Remus!**

**Und es geht direkt weiter – viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 5**

**In Hogwarts**

Der Raum war mit Leuten geradezu voll gestopft. Aufgeregte Leute waren es. Lehrer, Schüler und selbst Hagrid; alle waren im Büro des Schulleiters versammelt. Und der war der einzige, der die Ruhe behielt. Während alle durcheinander sprachen saß Albus Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch, hatte die Kuppen seiner langen Finger aneinander gelegt und blickte von einem zum anderen.

Nach dem Vorfall am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Nur Augenblicke nachdem Severus den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, war Hagrid zur Stelle gewesen. Er hatte den Schulsprechern die Verantwortung über die Erstklässler übertragen, hatte dann Remus hochgehoben und war mit ihm, nachdem er Severus und Sirius in Dumbledores Büro befohlen hatte, zu den pferdelosen Kutschen geeilt.

Als Lily im Schloss angekommen war, war sie ebenfalls in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters geeilt. Natürlich hatte es sich James Potter nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Freund Sirius zu begleiten und Lily war der Meinung, es sollte auch jemand dabei seien, der Severus unterstützen konnte. Immerhin war sie Zeugin der ganzen Angelegenheit und man konnte nicht behaupten, dass Severus die alleinige Verantwortung für die Sache zu tragen hatte.

Am Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, standen die Professoren McGonagall und Farragut, die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Lily hatte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung noch nie so ernst gesehen und der Zaubertränkemeister schien vor Wut geradezu zu kochen.

Professor McGonagall schaute Lily fragend an, doch die schaute so bittend zurück, dass sie nur kurz nickte, dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zuflüsterte und sie alle die sich drehende Treppe hinauf in das Büro scheuchte. Farraguts Augen schleuderten Blitze auf seinen Schüler ab, aber er sagte nichts. Er schien die Standpauke, die mit Sicherheit kommen würde, und das nicht zu knapp, anscheinend vor dem Direktor über Severus hereinbrechen lassen zu wollen.

Jetzt standen sie in einem Kreis vor dem Schreibtisch Dumbledores und hatten jegliche Zurückhaltung fallen gelassen. Der Schulleiter schaute sich das Durcheinander einige Minuten lang an, dann hob er die Hände und bat um Ruhe. Er war eine so ehrfurchtsgebietende Persönlichkeit, dass tatsächlich alle Anwesenden verstummten. Dumbledore schaute lange über die Ränder der halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille und seufzte dann.

„Wir haben hier eine sehr ernste Situation. Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass Schüler auf andere Schüler, aus was für Gründen auch immer, aufeinander losgehen. An dieser schule wird euch Magie gelehrt. Vielleicht ist euch das noch nicht klar geworden, aber Magie kann eine sehr mächtige Waffe sein. Ihr seid noch jung und deshalb impulsiv. Ich möchte zunächst einmal von jedem von euch genau erfahren, was genau geschehen ist."

Wieder setzten alle, zumindest die anwesenden Schüler zum Sprechen an, doch Dumbledore hob augenblicklich die Hand und ließ sie wieder verstummen. „So geht das nicht! Mr Snape, würden sie bitte beginnen?"

Severus war der ruhigste von allen gewesen. Er hatte nicht wild drauflos gebrüllt. Ihm war klar, dass er hier nur herauskam, wenn er einen kühlen Kopf behielt und sich zu erklären wusste. Mit einer Lüge brauchte er erst gar nicht zu kommen. Das war ihm von Anfang an klar. Dumbledore würde ihn sofort durchschauen und außerdem gab es ja genügend Zeugen.

„Ich habe einen Schockzauber auf Black losgelassen. Lupin ist mir nur in den weg gesprungen. Ich – ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Ich habe einfach nur rot gesehen. Black ist mir schon das ganze letzte Jahr tierisch auf den Geist gegangen und als er jetzt wieder damit anfing, konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Mr Black?"

Sirius holte tief Luft. Er sah sich eigentlich auf der Gewinnerseite. Er hatte schließlich nichts getan. Gut, so wie Snape es darstellte, konnte man ihm eine gewisse Mitschuld geben, aber eigentlich sah er das Ganze nicht so.

„Also, Professor. Den Vorgang selbst hat Snape wohl ganz richtig beschrieben, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm die Veranlassung dazu gegeben hätte. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn jeder, der einen Scherz macht gleich zu Boden geschickt wird. Wie geht es eigentlich Remus? Ich hoffe der Kerl hat ihn nicht ernst verletzt."Im Hintergrund konnte man sehen, wie James der Rede seines Freundes still Beifall spendete, während Lily leise schnaubte.

„Es ehrt sie zwar, dass sie in dieser Situation an ihren Freund denken, aber dennoch muss ich ihnen widersprechen. Wie wir alle mitbekommen haben, ist das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden mehr als nur gespannt und das geht mit Sicherheit nicht allein von Mr Snape aus. Das ist ihnen selbst nur zu bewusst. Ich habe mich bei Madame Pomfrey direkt erkundigt, als Hagrid zu mir kam und mir sagte, was geschehen war. Sie sagt, er kommt wieder völlig auf die Beine. Er muss über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben, aber dann wird er wieder vollkommen genesen sein. Der Fluch war nicht sonderlich schlimm, aber er ist mit seinem Kopf auf das Pflaster geschlagen."

Dumbledore ächzte und versuchte eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe. Wir bringen ihnen hier bei, wie man Magie verwendet. Aber das ist nicht alles. Wir bringen ihnen ebenfalls bei, wann man sie verwendet und gegen wen. Diese Tat kann nicht unbestraft bleiben; das ist ihnen sicher allen klar. Die Strafen, die sie bekommen werden ist Sache ihrer Hauslehrer und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Zeit bekommen werden über das, was sie getan haben, nachzudenken."

James öffnete den Mund, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. „Nein, Mr Potter! Mir ist klar, dass nur einer einen Fluch ausgesprochen hat, doch zu einem Streit gehören immer zwei und keiner von diesen Zweien ist ohne Schuld."

Lily hatte dem ganzen Gespräch nur stumm zugehört und hin und wieder Severus aufmunternd zugelächelt. Sie wusste wie es war, wenn man von einer bestimmten Person ständig gepiesackt wurde. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass sie selbst Petunia noch nicht angegriffen hatte, aber das war immerhin ihre Schwester. Bei Sirius konnte sie es erst recht verstehen. Sie hoffte, dass sie bald Gelegenheit bekam, mit Severus allein zu sprechen, was nicht so ganz einfach war, schließlich waren sie in unterschiedlichen Häusern und sahen sich nur bei den Mahlzeiten und im Unterricht. Und dann waren immer jede Menge andere Schüler anwesend.

Jetzt begann Dumbledore wieder zu reden. „Ihr alle werdet das Abendessen in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu euch nehmen. Und danach verschwindet ihr auf dem schnellsten Weg in eure Schlafsäle. Ich hoffe, dass ihr aus der Sache lernt."

„Können wir nach Remus sehen?"James war es, der die Frage stellte, doch der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Ihr macht euch jetzt auf direkten Weg in eure Häuser auf. Ich muss mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Farragut in die große halle. Die Auswahlzeremonie ist längst überfällig."

Damit war sein letztes Wort gesprochen und selbst James sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte, jetzt weiter in ihn zu drängen. Lily trat kurz zu Severus und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, doch Professor Farragut schickte ihn mit finsteren blick aus dem Büro und Professor McGonagall hielt ihre Schüler noch einen Augenblick zurück, damit sie sich im Schloss nicht über den Weg liefen. Unter Umstände würde es zu einem zweiten Vorfall kommen, wenn James und Severus in diesem Zustand aufeinander trafen.

Schließlich verließen auch Sirius und James das Büro und Lily folgte ihnen langsam. Was hatten sich die beiden nur dabei gedacht. Das war ja beinahe wie ein Duell auf offene Straße gewesen. Wenn auch mit sehr ungleichen Waffen. Sirius' spitze Zunge gegen Severus' Zauberstab. Es hätte verdammt ins Auge gehen können. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie gelernt, dass starke Emotionen einen Fluch um ein Vielfaches verstärken konnten. Was nun, wenn Remus durch den Schockzauber weit durch die Luft gewirbelt worden wäre. Es war kaum auszudenken.

Wenn sie die beiden jetzt so daherschlendern sah, dann stieg regelrecht Wut in ihr auf. Gut, James hatte sich nach Remus' Befinden erkundigt, aber es sah trotzdem nicht so aus, als würde es den beiden sonderlich schlecht gehen. Sie hatten erfahren, dass Remus morgen früh wieder auf den Beinen sein würde, und schon hatten sie wieder Oberwasser.

Beim Portrait der fetten Dame, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors versperrte blieben die drei stehen. Professor McGonagall, die den dreien gefolgt war trat vor und nannte das Passwort. Es lautete Divatus. Lily hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Lehrerin noch anwesend war, doch sonst waren sie ja auch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Die fette Dame war sämtlichen Ausreden gegenüber völlig unzugänglich. Wenn man das Passwort nicht kannte, konnte man sich auf ein unter Umständen langes Warten vor der Tür einstellen.

„Ich gehe jetzt in die große Halle. Und ich möchte, dass keine Klagen kommen, war das verständlich?" Professor McGonagall ließ sie durch das Portraitloch steigen und James und Sirius brummelten ein leises OK, während Lily nur nickte. „Miss Evans, ich weiß, was ich von diesen beiden zu erwarten habe, aber ich hoffe, dass wenigstens sie wissen, was das Beste für sie alle ist."Damit drehte sie sich um und begann die stufen des Gryffindorturms wieder hinab zu steigen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sah alles so aus, wie Lily es vom letzten Jahr im Gedächtnis behalten hatte. Im Kamin brannte ein helles Feuer und einer der Tische war gedeckt und füllte sich im Augenblick ihres Eintretens mit Speisen und Getränken. James und Sirius warfen ihre Umhänge, die sie über den Roben trugen zur Seite und stürzten sich auf zwei der Plätze. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl auch sie ziemlichen Hunger hatte, war ihr der Appetit ziemlich vergangen. Langsam folgte sie den beiden Jungen und setzte sich auf den frei gebliebenen Platz am Tisch. Das Essen war zwar nicht so vielseitig wie in der großen Halle, aber es schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Sobald Lily ihren ersten Bissen gegessen hatte, merkte sie, wie hungrig sie tatsächlich war. Sie musste an Severus denken, der jetzt ganz allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin essen musste. Er hatte ihr erzählt, wie er eingerichtet war und sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie ungemütlich es dort allein sein musste.

James und Sirius aßen schweigend, aber man sah ihnen an, dass sie das Geschehene liebend gern diskutieren wollten. Nur die Anwesenheit Lilys hielt sie scheinbar davon ab. Und das war auch ganz gut so, denn die augenscheinlich gute Laune der beiden ließ Lilys Zorn schon wieder ansteigen.

„Hast du Snapes Gesicht gesehen, als er gemerkt hat, dass es den Falschen erwischt hat?"Sirius hatte anscheinend genug gefuttert und konnte sein Mitteilungsbedürfnis nicht länger unterdrücken. Aber es war nicht James, der ihm antwortete. Lily sprang mit hochrotem Gesicht von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

„Den Falschen? Völlig richtig, Black. Es hat den Falschen getroffen! Und ich hatte geglaubt, dass es euch wenigstens ein wenig nahe gehen würde, weil es Remus ist, der im Krankenflügel gelandet ist."Ihre Stimme war schrill und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würde Azkaban in nächster Zeit Zuwachs bekommen. „Ist dir überhaupt nicht klar, was du angestellt hast?"

„Wieso Sirius? Er hat doch wohl niemanden verflucht, oder?"Natürlich schlug sich James auf die Seite seines Freundes.

„Du bist kein Stück besser, Potter! Was glaubt ihr zwei eigentlich, warum Severus das getan hat? Oh natürlich – er ist der böse Slytherin. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass er so etwas tut. Seltsam, dass in dieser Schule überhaupt noch jemand lebt, wo es doch vor Slytherins nur so wimmelt."Jetzt träufelte Zynismus aus Lilys Stimme wie Honig aufs Brot. „Wenn man dich so behandeln würde, dann würdest du auch bald Amok laufen. Aber was rede ich hier. Eher würde ich es schaffen Peeves zu erziehen, als euch den Mist aus den Gehirnen zu fegen."

James grinste. Er hatte Lily noch nie so aufgeregt erlebt und irgendwie fand er, dass es ihr gut stand. Außerdem perlte Kritik an ihm ab, wie Wasser an einem Regenschirm. „Aber, aber Evans. Wer wird denn gleich unhöflich werden. Man merkt, dass du dir wohl die falschen Freunde ausgesucht hast."

Lily gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. Für einen Moment war sie tatsächlich sprachlos. „Ich habe die falschen Freunde? Ich habe allmählich den Eindruck als wäre ich im falschen Haus; das kann wohl sein. Aber solange ich dich und deine Freunde nicht zu meinem Freundeskreis zählen muss, ist mir ja noch zu helfen, was man von euch nicht direkt behaupten kann."

Sie schnaubte, drehte sich mit einer abrupten Bewegung von den beiden Jungen weg und lief mit erhobenem Kopf auf den Durchgang zu, hinter dem sich die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen verbargen. Sie konnte noch auf der Treppe das Kichern der beiden hinter sich hören, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihre Meinung gesagt und es ging ihr schlagartig besser. Als Lily zehn Minuten später in ihrem Himmelbett im Schlafsaal der Zweitklässlerinnen lag, konnte sie sehr lange nicht einschlafen. Warum nur war sie gezwungen mit den beiden größten Hornochsen der ganzen Schule in einer Klasse zu sein? Und ausgerechnet Remus, der einzige in der Gruppe, der noch ein Quäntchen taugte, der hatte mal wieder unter dem ganzen zu leiden.

Wie es Severus jetzt wohl ging? Er hatte niemanden, mit dem er jetzt sprechen konnte. Warscheinlich fühlte er sich jetzt ziemlich von der Welt verlassen. Und seine strafe würde bestimmt auch kein Zuckerschlecken. Professor Farragut war nicht als Mensch bekannt, der Fehlverhalten einfach so durchgehen lies.

Kurz bevor die Feier in der großen Halle beendet war und die anderen Schüler in die Schlafsäle strömten, fielen Lily doch endlich die Augen zu. Am Nächsten Morgen würde sie dafür dankbar sein, denn auf diese weise musste sie keine lästigen Fragen mehr beantworten.

Ein paar Stockwerke tiefer war ein anderer zwölfjähriger, der nur sehr unruhig schlief. Körperlich hatte sich Remus bereits wieder vollständig erholt, doch in seinem Inneren sah es nicht so friedlich aus.

Das war's für heute. Ich schätze, James und Sirius müssen da gewaltig was tun, damit Lily wieder mit ihnen spricht, aber dummerweise haben sie ja gar kein Interesse daran. Tja – wenn James doch nur wüsste...

Ach ja – vergesst nicht die reviews – Danke!

14


	6. Der Feind in mir

**An honey: Das kann man auch noch nicht so richtig verstehen und du musst dich da noch ein wenig gedulden. Auf Severus werde ich im dritten Jahr genauer eingehen.**

**An Tamira: Ich muss zugeben, dass ich über Peter ein wenig hinweg geschrieben habe, aber vielleicht kann man sich das ja noch so zurechtbiegen, dass er sich bei dem ganzen Theater natürlich nicht so in den Vordergrund drängen wollte und auf diese Weise mit den anderen Schülern in der großen Halle gelandet ist.**

**An Lord Slytherin: Lily und James werden selbstverständlich nicht bestraft und ‚verbannt' ist auch nicht das richtige Wort. Es ist vielmehr so, dass sie sich nicht haben abschütteln lassen.**

**Aber jetzt erstmal das neue Kapitel – Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 6**

**Der Feind in mir**

‚Klick' – Es war nur ein leises Geräusch, ein harmloses und alltägliches Geräusch und dennoch brannte es ihm sich auf ewig unlöschbar in sein Gehirn. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben würde er es vergessen können und wann immer er in seinem Leben daran dachte, würde er schaudern, denn dieses Geräusch war verbunden mit den schlimmsten Erinnerungen, die er je gemacht hatte.

Vor zwei Wochen war Remus Lupin sechs Jahre alt geworden. Er hatte seinen Geburtstag im St Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen verbracht. Erst vor drei Tagen war er entlassen worden. Auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch seiner Eltern. Die Heiler waren der Meinung gewesen, dass er noch bleiben sollte, doch Mr und Mrs Lupin wollten, dass Remus in dieser schweren Zeit in einer vertrauten Umgebung war.

Es war jetzt vier Wochen her, seit ihr kleiner Sohn in einer Vollmondnacht von einem Werwolf angefallen und verletzt worden war. Obgleich er fast sofort in das magische Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, hatten die Heiler nur noch feststellen können, dass es zu spät für den Jungen war. Die Krallen des Werwolfes hatten tiefe Spuren in Remus' Brust hinterlassen. Die narben konnte nicht einmal ein Magier zum Verschwinden bringen. Es war eine magische Verwundung, eine Verwundung mit schrecklichen Folgen. Hier im St Mungos wurde Lykanthropie als Krankheit angesehen, da draußen in der Welt war das anders. Werwölfe wurden überall angefeindet. Obwohl sie sich nur einmal alle vier Wochen in einen Wolf verwandelten und ansonsten ganz normale Menschen waren, hatten andere Menschen anscheinend immer Angst vor ihnen. Es gab Länder, in denen sie gnadenlos verfolgt und getötet wurden. In England war es zum Glück nicht ganz so schlimm, aber auch hier hatten es Werwölfe sehr schwer. In der magischen Welt war es beinahe unmöglich, eine Stellung zu erhalten und so schlugen sie sich mehr schlecht als recht in der Muggelwelt durch. Am schlimmsten erging es Muggeln, die zu Werwölfen wurden. Da diese Werwölfe nur als Märchen kannten, waren sie zumeist völlig damit überfordert, rasteten bei ihrer ersten Verwandlung aus und wurden dann von Magiern aufgegriffen, die versuchten ihnen zu erklären, was mit ihnen los war. Zumeist endete so etwas mit Selbstmord.

Aber von all diesen Problemen wusste Remus natürlich noch nichts. Er war ein unschuldiger kleiner sechsjähriger, der nicht so recht verstand, was vor sich ging. Die Heiler im Krankenhaus hatten versucht ihm zu erklären, was passiert war. Er wusste natürlich, was ein Werwolf war, aber dass er nun selbst einer sein sollte, dass verstand er noch nicht so ganz. Dann hatten ihn seine Eltern nach Hause geholt. Die Heiler hatten versucht das zu verhindern. Sie hatten gesagt, dass jetzt eine schwere Zeit kommen würde. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis Vollmond bei seiner Entlassung, und obgleich es Remus körperlich wieder ziemlich gut ging, Kinder erholten sich nun mal schneller von Verletzungen als Erwachsene, Wuchs das Unbehagen in ihm von Tag zu Tag. Remus konnte die Gefühle nicht erklären. Später in seinen Leben würde er wissen, dass das mit dem näher rückenden Vollmond zu tun hatte.

Zu Hause war Remus sehr herzlich behandelt worden. Seine Eltern hatten ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht weniger lieben würden, nur weil er sich verändert hätte. Und dann hatte ihm sein Vater den neuen Raum gezeigt. Er hatte ihn im Keller eingerichtet. Ein Raum, der vollkommen unter der Erde lag. Er hatte nur ein Fenster, zu klein, als dass er hindurchklettern könnte, außerdem waren dicke Eisenstangen in der Mauer verankert. Die Tür schien ganz und gar aus dicken Balken zu bestehen, die mit eisernen Bändern zusammen gehalten wurden und war von außen mit schweren Riegeln zu verschließen. Die Wände waren mit einem Zauber behandelt worden. Selbst wenn man mit Anlauf gegen die scheinbar massiven Steinmauern anrannte, prallte man zurück, als ob sie aus Gummi bestünden. Wer sich in diesem Raum befand, der konnte auf gar keinen Fall ohne Hilfe daraus entkommen und auch die Verletzungsgefahr war auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Natürlich war der Kellerraum alles andere als gemütlich und Remus fragt, warum sein Vater ihm diesen Raum gezeigt hatte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen erklärte Mr Lupin, welche Gefahr er jetzt darstellte. Für ihn, für seine Mutter, aber auch für sich selbst. Die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf war schmerzhaft und nicht selten verletzten sich diese Personen in ihrer Raserei selbst.

Remus hatte das alles nicht so recht verstanden. Aber jetzt wurde es ihm klar. Jetzt, in diesem Moment. Jetzt, wo sich mit diesem Klicken der letzte metallene Riegel zu seinem Gefängnis schloss. Er war allein. Warscheinlich hat jedes Kind irgendwann einmal Angst vor dem Alleinsein, doch wie es ist wirklich allein zu sein, dass erfahren nur die wenigsten. Remus schaute sich um. Er wusste, dass es bald geschehen würde. Die Heiler hatten ihm gesagt, was passieren würde, seine Eltern hatten es gesagt, aber keiner von ihnen hatte es je selbst erlebt und so stand ihm etwas bevor, was er nicht einordnen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen zu schlafen. Doch das würde natürlich nicht klappen. Selbst wenn er nicht so aufgeregt und nervös gewesen wäre. Ein Werwolf wurde vor der Verwandlung von einer starken Unruhe gepackt. Niemand würde in diesem Zustand schlafen können. Remus setzte sich auf den Boden. Wenn er wenigstens etwas hätte, mit dem er sich beschäftigen könnte. Aber er hatte ja große Übung im langweilen. Im St Mungos hatte er auch nie etwas zu tun gehabt. Und dann hatten sie ihn auch noch in einem Einzelzimmer untergebracht. Es gab zwar eine Kinderstation, aber die Eltern der anderen Kinder hätten niemals zugelassen, dass ihre Kinder zusammen mit einem Werwolf im Zimmer lagen, obgleich das völlig ungefährlich war. Lykanthropie war schließlich nicht ansteckend. Na ja, nur, wenn man von einem Infizierten bei Vollmond angegriffen wurde.

Remus schaute zu dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster hinauf. Es war bereit stockfinster draußen. Er hatte die Nächte immer gemocht; daran hatte auch der Werwolfangriff nichts geändert, aber diese Nacht sollte anders werden. Der Himmel war tiefschwarz, keine Sterne waren zu sehen. Der Himmel war den tag über bewölkt gewesen und warscheinlich war er es auch jetzt. Bald würde der Mond aufgehen, aber es war fraglich, ob man ihn heute überhaupt sehen konnte.

Was seine Eltern jetzt wohl machten. Jahre später erfuhr Remus, dass die beiden in keiner Vollmondnacht seit dem Angriff geschlafen hatten und er hatte es nie geschafft, ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass sie nicht daran schuld waren, dass er in dieser Nacht das Haus verlassen hatte. Aber es dauerte ebenfalls noch Jahre, bis er verstehen sollte, dass man an einer Sache durchaus völlig unschuldig sein konnte ohne sie sich jemals verzeihen zu können. In dreizehn Jahren würde ein Freund scheinbar etwas tun, das er nicht verhindern konnte und zwölf lange Jahre würde er sich die Schuld daran geben.

Ein Zucken durchlief seinen Körper. Als er den Blick wieder zum Fenster streifen lief konnte er sehen, dass die Wolkendecke aufgerissen war und der volle Mond sein silbernes Licht das Muster der Gitterstäbe auf dem Boden des Raumes nachzeichnete. Noch nie war ihm aufgefallen, wie strahlend hell das Mondlicht sein konnte. Natürlich waren es nur seine Sinne, die durch die Lykanthropie bis aufs äußerste gestärkt waren. Seine Augen waren die eines Geschöpfes der Nacht geworden. Das leichte Zucken wurde zu einem Beben, das seinen jungen Körper erzittern ließ. Und dann kam der Schmerz. Niemals zuvor hatte Remus so etwas gespürt und er schrie auf. Die Heiler hatten ihm gesagt, dass es wehtun würde, doch das Wissen um den Schmerz lies es nicht weniger schlimm erscheinen.

Ein Stockwerk höher klammerten sich Mr und Mrs Lupin schluchzend aneinander. Ihr kleiner Sohn litt Schmerzen und sie konnten ihm nicht helfen. Mrs Lupin wollte sich losreißen, wollte zu ihm laufen, doch ihr Mann hielt sie fest. Sie konnten nichts tun als warten und darauf hoffen, dass er es überstand.

Remus hatte sich zu Boden geworfen und bäumte sich immer wieder auf. Im Licht des Mondes konnte er sehen, wie sich sein Körper veränderte. Die Hände, die er sich vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte streckten sich, er spürte, wie sich seine Fingernägel in Krallen verwandelten. In seinen wahnsinnigen Schmerzen verkratzte er sich selbst das Gesicht, was ihn nur noch mehr aufheulen ließ. Seine ganze Skelettstruktur bildete sich neu, während sich die Muskeln und Sehnen strafften. Erneut schrie Remus auf, doch während des Schreis veränderte sich seine Stimme. Seiner rauen Kehle entwich jetzt ein unheimliches Heulen und Jaulen, das bei dem allen Lebewesen das Blut in den Adern erstarren ließ. Der ganze Körper schüttelte sich. Remus verspürte ein Brennen, das ihm bis in jede Haarspitze fuhr.

Der kleine Junge wusste nicht, wie er die Verwandlung erträglich machen konnte. Im Laufe der Jahre würde er Techniken entwickeln, die den Schmerz kanalisierten, aber jetzt war er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Sein ganzer Körper streckte sich und die Nähte seiner Kleidung rissen auf. Remus hätte seinen Kopf gerne gegen eine wand geschleudert, so schmerzhaft war es, als sich der Schädel in die Länge zog und eine tierische Schnauze bildete. Überall auf seinem Körper waren Haare gewachsen. Ein dichtes krauses Fell bedeckte den Jungen. Die Verwandlung war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem Remus die Details nicht mehr klar mitbekam. Auch sein Verstand verwandelte sich in den eines Wolfes. Alles was er tun wollte, war jagen; jagen und töten. Er sah sich in seinem Gefängnis um und ein wütendes Knurren war zu hören, als seine tierischen Sinne zu der Erkenntnis kamen, dass es keinen Weg in die Freiheit gab. Außer sich vor Zorn sprang er die Wände an, doch sein einziger Erfolg war, dass er zurück in die Mitte des Raumes geworfen wurde. Sein furchtbares Gebiss schloss sich um die Stangen am Fenster, doch die waren magisch verstärkt und nichts und niemand würden je in der Lage sein, sie mit bloßer Körperkraft zu lockern. Und dennoch ließ er nicht nach in seinen Bemühungen, dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Er rannte gegen die Tür, er fauchte und knurrte und dann stand er plötzlich still und sog die Luft durch seine Wolfsnase. Er roch Menschen; zwei Menschen. Der Geruch des Blutes ließ ihn erneut zittern. Die letzten menschlichen Gedanken vernebelten im Wahn und das war das letzte, an das Remus sich in dieser Nacht wage erinnern konnte, bevor das Tier in ihm vollständig die Kontrolle übernahm.

Remus erwachte zitternd. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Er erwartete nackte Wände und eine schwere hölzerne Tür zu sehen, doch stattdessen lag er in einem Bett, dass mit weißen Vorhängen umgeben war. Er wusste nicht, ob er geschrieen hatte, oder ob das noch Teil seines Traumes gewesen war. Er wusste es nie, wenn er aus einem Alptraum wie diesem erwachte, und das geschah nicht selten. Und dann sickerte langsam die Erinnerung wie Wasser aus einem undichten fass in sein Bewusstsein. Er war kein sechsjähriges Kind mehr. Er war bereits zwölf und er war nicht zuhause, sondern in Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zaubererei.

In seinem Kopf hallte noch immer jenes Klicken nach. Dieses leise Geräusch, das Remus vor Jahren klargemacht hatte, dass er anders war; anders als alle anderen. Man musste sich vor ihm schützen.

Remus schaute sich um. Wie er diese Betten hasste. Jetzt wusste er genau wo er war. Er hatte im vergangenen Jahr genug Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht, um ihn zu erkennen. Der Geruch die leisen Geräusche und das schon beinahe unangenehm bequeme Bett. Und jetzt kam ihm auch wieder ins Gedächtnis, warum er sich hier befand. Zur Abwechslung hatte es mal nichts mit seinem Dasein als Werwolf zu tun. Wenn er die Augen schloss, dann konnte er den roten Strahl sehen, der von Severus' Zauberstab ausgegangen war und ihn in die Brust getroffen hatte. So was Blödes aber auch. Warum hatte er sich auch zwischen die beiden werfen müssen. Und dabei war es nicht einmal seine Absicht gewesen den Helden zu spielen. Er hatte nur Sirius beiseite ziehen wollen. Sirius – verdammt! Er musste hier so schnell wie nur möglich wieder raus kommen. Wenn er Sirius und James nicht ganz fix auf den Teppich runterholte, dann waren Severus' ruhige Tage auf dem Schloss gezählt. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmahlen, was die beiden mit dem Jungen anstellen würden. Dabei war ihm ja gar nichts passiert. Ein einfacher Schockzauber konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, eine kränkliche Natur unterstütze ihn dabei, sich Ausreden einfallen zu lassen warum er einmal im Monat verschwand, so konnte er doch einiges aushalten. Es war das einzig positive, das Remus an seiner Lykanthropie finden konnte. Er war seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr nicht ein einziges Mal krank gewesen. Sein Körper glich die Strapazen der monatlichen Verwandlungen mit einer ungewöhnlichen Robustheit aus.

Der Junge drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Warum hatte er nur wieder diesen Alptraum gehabt. Jetzt würde er ewig wach liegen und grübeln, bevor er erneut in unruhigen Schlaf fallen würde. Aber mit Alpträumen kannte er sich aus. Seit seiner ersten Verwandlung litt er darunter. Seiner Meinung nach war es am schlimmsten, dass er nicht wusste, was bei den Verwandlungen eigentlich genau geschah. Wenn der Wolf in ihm die Kontrolle übernahm, dann tat er das gründlich. Der menschliche Teil seines Seins war dann vollkommen ausgeschaltet und die Erinnerung an die Nacht waren nur undeutliche Schemen. Am Morgen nach den Verwandlungen erwachte er meist zitternd vor Kälte und Schmerzen und auf dem Boden liegend. Meistens hatte er schwere Verletzungen, die er sich selbst angetan hatte. Biss- und Kratzwunden, gebrochene Knochen und Hautabschürfungen gehörten ebenso zu seinem Alltag wie Frühstück und Mittagessen.

Seit er in Hogwarts war, war das Ganze nicht mehr so schlimm, da Madame Pomfrey die Krankenschwester ihn sofort behandeln konnte, aber als er noch zuhause lebte, war es manchmal ziemlich ernst gewesen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten sich seine Eltern ein ziemlich umfangreiches medizinisches wissen angeeignet, um ihn nach Vollmond wieder zusammenflicken zu können. Aber Madame Pomfrey war darin ungleich besser. Das war auch wichtig. Schließlich durfte er nicht zu lange im Unterricht fehlen. Manchmal fragte er sich ohnehin schon, warum nicht sämtliche Schüler misstrauisch wurden. Er hatte das Gefühl, als müssten inzwischen alle über seinen Zustand Bescheid wissen. Und das war seine größte Angst. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war, aber er würde genauso schnell wieder von der Schule fliegen, wenn erst einmal bekannt würde, dass er ein Werwolf war. Die Eltern der anderen Schüler würden es niemals zulassen, dass er weiterhin auf der Schule blieb, egal was Dumbledore dazu sagte. Und die anderen Schüler würden sich von ihm abwenden. Selbst seine Freunde würden das tun.

Seufzend wälzte sich Remus wieder auf die andere Seite. Er wollte über das Ganze nicht nachdenken. Grübeln würde es nicht besser machen. Und es würde ihm bestimmt nicht dabei helfen einzuschlafen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Es klang wie wenn die Tür zum Krankenflügel vorsichtig aufgeschoben würde. Dann waren trappelnde Schritte zu hören. Remus schaute durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

Er lächelte und zog den Vorhang zurück. Er kannte nur einen, der regelmäßig unsichtbar im Schloss umherstreifte. Und dieser eine würde unter Garantie nicht allein sein.

„Ihr könnt rauskommen! Hier ist sonst niemand mehr!"

**Ach ja – ist das nicht ein fieser Moment, um das Kapitel abzuschließen? Tja, aber den Rest kann sich ja wohl jeder selbst zusammen reimen. Ich will euch ja nicht sämtlichen Spaß verderben :-)**

**Und nicht vergessen – reviews schreiben! :-)**

15


	7. Ein neuer Tag

**An honey: Ich habe die Titel und das Gerüst für insgesamt acht Teile. Mal sehen, wie weit ich komme, aber ich denke, der dritte Teil kommt auf jeden fall noch, da geht es nämlich um eine mir sehr wichtige Person. Mehr verrate ich nicht.**

**Leider sind die Kapitel mit Remus immer nur so zwischen geschoben. Es fällt mir fast selber schwer mich bis zum nächsten zu gedulden. Aber hier kommt erstmal wieder das nächste ‚normale' – Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 7**

**Ein neuer Tag**

„Lily! – würdest du vielleicht die Güte besitzen, aufzuwachen?"Dumpf drang die stimme in einen wirren Traum, der sich irgendwie in Lilys Aufwachdämmerphase geschlichen hatte. Noch machte sie den aussichtslosen Versuch sie zu ignorieren, doch die stimme ließ nicht locker. „Lily! Wenn du glaubst, wir lassen dich hier einfach so liegen, dann muss dich was sehr hartes am Kopf getroffen haben."Agatha – in Lilys Gehirn verband sich dieser Name mit dem Klang der Stimme. Ihrem Gefühl nach konnte sie allerhöchstens ein paar Minuten geschlafen. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Unter Aufbietung sämtlicher Kräfte stemmte sie ein Augenlied in die Höhe.

„Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?"Es war zumindest ihre Absicht gewesen, das zu sagen, aber was aus ihrem Mund kam war eher ein unverständliches Brummeln.

„Sieh sich einer diese Schlafmütze an. Ich gebe dir noch genau eine Minute, dann werde ich mal diesen netten kleinen Regenzauber versuchen, den Flitwick uns letztes Jahr gezeigt hat." Das war die Stimme von Philippa. Lily drehte sich herum. Ihre beiden Freundinnen standen jede zu einer Seite ihres Bettes und schauten grinsend auf sie hinunter. Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihr, dass es bereit Morgen sein musste. Das konnte doch überhaupt nicht sein! Die Sonne strahlte und der Himmel hatte einen schon fast unnatürlich blauen Farbton. Es würde ein wunderbarer Spätsommertag werden.

„Wie spät haben wir?"Sie schaffte es, diesen Satz ein wenig verständlicher herauszubringen. Eigentlich war sie kein Morgenmuffel, aber wenn sie schlief, dann schlief sie. Und sie konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass sie gern aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Wer wurde das schon?

„Gleich sieben Uhr."Kam es von Agatha. „In einer Stunde beginnt der Unterricht. Wenn du vor dem Frühstück noch ins Bad willst, dann schlage ich dir vor, so langsam aus den Federn zu hüpfen. Und glaub ja nicht, dass wir ohne dich zum Frühstück gehen werden. Es gibt da die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, die du noch zu berichten hast. Ich konnte Philippa gestern Nacht gerade noch davon abhalten, dich direkt aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, als wir aus der großen Halle gekommen sind. Ist schon ein wenig unkollegial, einfach so zu schlafen!"

„Wieso?"fragte Lily, doch es ging in einem gigantischen Gähner unter. Sie war wirklich noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe. Innerlich war sie Agatha aber fast dankbar.

Philippa verdrehte die Augen. „Ich tu jetzt mal einfach so, als hätte ich das nicht gehört. Da haben wir den perfekten Skandal, die ganzer Schule spricht über nichts anderes, du steckst mittendrin und das einzige, was dir dazu einfällt ist: einschlafen und uns im Dunkeln tappen lassen."„Wir wollen Informationen; und zwar jedes schmutzige Detail."Fügte Agatha hinzu.

Lily seufzte. „Da gibt es keine schmutzigen Details." Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. „Ihr habt gewonnen. Ich steh ja schon auf."Mit diesen Worten schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante und verzog sich in Richtung Bad, aber nicht, ohne vorher noch einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter auf ihre beiden Zimmergenossinnen abzufeuern und noch ein wenig vor sich hin zu grummeln.

Fünfzehn Minuten später marschierten drei junge Mädchen die vielen Treppen des Gryffindorturms hinunter, um am Frühstück in der großen Halle teilzunehmen. Zwar stürmten Agatha und Philippa auch jetzt wieder mit Fragen auf sie ein, aber noch genoss es Lily, die beiden ein wenig zappeln zu sein. Rache war ja so süß und niemand holte sie ungestraft aus dem Bett.

In der großen Halle herrschte wie immer um diese Zeit ein reger Betrieb. Die Zeit vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde würde neben dem Frühstücken zumeist mit dem schmieden von Plänen für den Tag verbracht. Lily schaute sich interessiert um. Da sie die Auswahlzeremonie am vergangenen Abend verpasst hatte, sah sie viele unbekannte Gesichter. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht mehr zu den Neuen zu gehören, aber andererseits war es auch ganz schön so. Sie fühlte sich richtig wie ein alter Hase und nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen war noch schöner, da man ja wusste, was hier auf einen wartete. Wenn sie sich die Gesichter der frischgebackenen Erstklässler so ansah, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Hatte sie etwas auch so staunend und unwissend aus der Wäsche geschaut? Warscheinlich hatte sie das und warscheinlich sogar mehr als die meisten dieser Erstklässler. Schließlich war sie eine Muggelgeborene und zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres war sie mit der magischen Welt überhaupt nicht vertraut gewesen. Wenn sie an ihre damalige Unwissenheit dachte, musste sie spontan lächeln. Inzwischen hatte sie soviel über die magische Welt gelesen und von ihren Freunden erfahren, dass es schon fast keinen unterschied mehr machte, ob sie nun muggelstämmig war, oder aus einer Zaubererfamilie kam. Hin und wieder tappte sie natürlich immer noch in Situationen, die den unterschied deutlich werden ließ.

Lily schaute an die Decke. Wie immer spiegelte sie das wahre momentane Wetter draußen wider. Im Augenblick bedeutete das, dass ein saphirblauer Himmel mit einigen weißen Wölkchen zu sehen war. Eigentlich das ideale Wetter, um draußen am See unter einem Baum zu liegen und der Riesenkrake beim Kraulen zuzusehen. Bestimmt war es nicht das richtige Wetter für den unterricht. Immerhin hatten sie zu Beginn eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das hatte zwei Vorteile. Zum ersten mochte sie dieses Fach ganz gern und ein guter Start in die Woche war ja wichtig und zum anderen würden sie dieses Fach auch in diesem Jahr wieder mit den Slytherins haben. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors sahen dass zwar als fundamentalen Nachteil, aber sie freute sich darauf Severus zu sehen. Vielleicht würde sie Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm zu reden.

Bei diesem Gedanken wandte sich Lily zum Tisch der Slytherins um, konnte Severus aber nicht entdecken. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon gefrühstückt, oder er würde noch kommen. Wer allerdings wieder da war, war Remus. Er saß von seinen Freunden Sirius, James und Peter eingekeilt am Tisch der Gryffindors und musste einen Schwall von Fragen über sich ergehen lassen. Er besaß augenblicklich Lilys Mitgefühl. Aber vielleicht bestand ja jetzt die Hoffnung, dass ihre Freundinnen jetzt Remus und nicht mehr ihr auf den Geist gingen.

Die drei fanden freie Plätze, die für Lilys Geschmack viel zu nah bei James und Sirius lagen, aber als Gryffindor konnte man sich sowieso nicht ständig aus dem Weg gehen, also strafte Lily die beiden nur mit Nichtbeachtung, was die beiden aber gar nicht erst zur Kenntnis nahmen. Ansonsten war das Frühstück wie eh und je. Da Lily schon das Festessen am Vorabend verpasst hatte, langte sie wenigstens jetzt ordentlich zu, während sie dem Drängen von Agatha und Philippa endlich nachgab und haarklein berichtete, was in Dumbledores Büro passiert war. Viel gab es da ja eigentlich nicht zu erzählen und entsprechend enttäuscht gaben die beiden die Fragerei auch schließlich auf und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber Remus und seinen Freunden zu.

Nur einmal wurde das Frühstück spannend, als Professor McGonagall zu der Vierergruppe trat und Sirius mit ernster Miene die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Mr Black, ich denke, wir können alle froh sein, dass die Sache so glimpflich abgelaufen ist."Dabei nickte sie Remus freundlich zu. „Ich habe noch letzte Nacht lange mit Professor Farragut zusammen gesessen und diskutiert. Leider muss ich seiner Auffassung, dass die schuld nicht allein seinem Schüler gegeben werden kann beipflichten, und so sind wir zu der Übereinkunft gekommen sie und Mr Snape gleichermaßen und auf die gleiche Weise zu bestrafen."Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich kenne natürlich ihre Einstellung was das Erhalten von Strafen angeht. Sie scheinen sie ja regelrecht zu sammeln und deshalb teile ich ihnen die ihre hier vor ihren Freunden mit. Sie sollten das bereits als einen teil der Bestrafung ansehen. Wie ich von Professor Farragut erfahren habe, lag es in Mr Snapes Absicht in der kommenden Woche an den Ausscheidungen der Quidditchspielerauswahl teilzunehmen. Wie sie ebenfalls. Wir haben nun beschlossen, sie beide nicht an dieser Auswahl teilnehmen zu lassen. Sie werden in diesem Jahr nicht die Möglichkeit erhalten in das Hausteam aufgenommen zu werden. Dies ist etwas, was ihnen wichtig war und deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es als empfindliche Strafe ansehen werden."

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung wandte sich nach beiden Seiten und ließ den blick über den ganzen Tisch gleiten. „Und lassen sie sich alle folgendes gesagt sein. Keine wie auch immer gestaltete Aktion ihrerseits wird diese Strafe aufheben. Da können sie sich sicher sein."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Einige der Erstklässler schauten ihr ein wenig verwirrt hinterdrein und mussten sich erst einmal von den älteren Schülern erklären lassen, was sie mit diesem letzten Satz gemeint hatte. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte das gesamte haus Gryffindor unter der Leitung von Sirius und seinen Freunden ein Fest in der großen Halle veranstaltet und infolge dessen hatte Professor McGonagall eine über Sirius verhängte Strafe zurückgenommen. Diesmal schien so etwas nicht drin zu sein.

Lily schaute zu Sirius hinüber. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und James flüsterte ihm gerade etwas ins Ohr. Es schien ihn tatsächlich sehr getroffen zu haben, dass man ihm keine Chance gegeben hatte ins Quidditchteam des Hauses aufgenommen zu werden. Lily wusste, dass er leidenschaftlich gern Zeit auf dem Besen verbrachte. Er wurde in seinem Jahrgang, was die Fertigkeit des Fliegens betraf, nur von einer einzigen Person übertroffen und das war James. Insgeheim waren die beiden schon im letzten Jahr als feste Kandidaten für die Reservespielerposten gehandelt und jetzt würde es zumindest für Sirius nicht so kommen.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ziemlich still. Zumindest am Tisch der Gryffindors war den meisten die Lust an fröhlichen Gesprächen vergangen. Früher als gewöhnlich verzogen sich die meisten, um langsam zu den Unterrichtsräumen zu gehen. Auch Lily und ihre Freundinnen erhoben sich bald. Severus war nicht mehr zum Frühstück erschienen und Lily fragte sich, ob er in Ordnung war. Wusste er schon von seiner Strafe? Bestimmt – immerhin war ihm die Demütigung erspart geblieben, die Strafe vor seinem versammelten Haus vor den Latz geknallt zu bekommen. Aber sie würde ihn ja gleich sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie dann ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln.

Die Tür des Klassenraums für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand weit offen und die meisten Schüler hatten sich bereits versammelt. Trotzdem war es ungewöhnlich still. Normal wäre es gewesen, dass die Schülerinnen und Schüler jetzt, so kurz nach den Ferien immer noch alle möglichen Urlaubsgeschichten austauschten, aber es wurde ganz im Gegenteil überhaupt nicht laut gesprochen. Die Klasse war in wie Lager gespalten. Auf der eine Seite waren die Slytherins und auf der anderen die Gryffindors. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich für gewöhnlich bunt vermischten, aber so deutlich war die Trennung noch nie gewesen. Wenn überhaupt gesprochen wurde, dann war es höchstens ein Tuscheln.

Auf der Seite der Slytherins konnte Lily Severus sehen. Er beteiligte sich nicht an dem Geflüster. Er saß an einem der tische und starrte geradeaus. Lily wäre gern zu ihm hinüber gegangen, um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber irgendwie hatte das Gefühl, es wäre nicht besonders klug über die unsichtbare Kluft zu springen, die die Schüler der beiden Häuser voneinander trennte. Hin und wieder bekam Severus von einem seiner Hauskameraden einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Die Tatsache, dass er einen Gryffindor angegriffen hatte, schien ihm mächtig Pluspunkte zu verschaffen. Lily verzog das Gesicht - Jungen! Irgendwo waren sie doch alle gleich. Sie rechnete Severus hoch an, dass er selbst mit sich ganz und gar nicht zufrieden zu sein schien und die hoffte, dass das nicht nur an der Tatsache lag, dass er bestraft worden war.

In diesem Moment betrat auch Professor Terfinis den Raum. Es war gut, dass er kam und es war gut, dass Remus wieder auf den Beinen war, ansonsten hätte sich Sirius sicher nicht so ruhig verhalten, als er in den Klassenraum gekommen war und Severus an seinem Tisch sitzen gesehen hatte.

Als die Schüler den großen, wie immer ganz in schwarz gekleideten Zauberer bemerkten, verstummte auch das Geflüster und sie trollten sich zu ihren Plätzen. Immer noch waren sie streng voneinander getrennt und warfen sich hin und wieder böse Blicke zu. Professor Terfinis räusperte sich.

„Willkommen zurück. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr vollständig wieder angetreten, gut!"Der Professor machte eine Pause und setzte sich hinter sein Pult. „Wenn ich mir eure Gesichter so ansehe, dann denke ich, wir sollten heute zunächst mal ein Gespräch führen. Die Situation, die wir hier haben ist ein ausgezeichnetes Beispiel für etwas, dass wir im letzten Jahr besprochen haben. Ihr erinnert euch hoffentlich, wie ich versucht habe euch begreiflich zu machen, wie schwierig es manchmal sein kann, dunkle Magie zu erkennen."Wie machte Terfinis eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Ich möchte hier gar keine Schuldzuweisungen vornehmen, das ist nicht meine Aufgabe – und auch nicht die eure, möchte ich hinzufügen. Ich möchte hier nur über den Vorfall selbst sprechen. Ein Schockzauber, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein Zweitklässler so etwas überhaupt nicht beherrschen sollte, ist in erster Linie einmal wertfrei. Er kann zu Guten wie auch zum Bösen verwendet werden. Wer versucht sich einmal an einer Definition? Ja Miss Evans?

Lilys hand war in die Höhe geschnellt. Hier war die Chance vielleicht etwas für Severus zu tun. „Ein Schockzauber kann eingesetzt werden, um sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, oder um etwas Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Im Ersten Fall hätten wir ein negatives Beispiel und im zweiten ein positives."

„Sehr richtig. Was wäre denn zum Beispiel das Schlimmere, das verhindert werden soll?"

Jetzt ging Lily ein Licht auf. Professor Terfinis lenkte das Gespräch sehr geschickt. Auch er hatte vor, den Vorfall aus einer etwas anderen Sicht zu zeigen, ohne dass er jemandem die Schuld gab. Das Offensichtliche an diesem fall war klar. Severus hatte den Zauber ausgesprochen, also trug er die Schuld an den Folgen. So einfach konnte man es sich machen, aber so einfach war es nicht und jetzt war es an ihr, dies den anderen begreiflich zu machen.

„Nun es gibt auch unmagische Dinge, die einer Person schaden können und die eine Kurzschlussreaktion auslösen können."

Professor Terfinis lächelte. „Sie müssen sich gar nicht so vorsichtig ausdrücken, Miss Evans. Mir ist natürlich völlig klar, dass sie ihren Hausgenossen nicht in den Rücken fallen wollen, aber sie alle waren bei dem Vorfall mehr oder weniger dabei und ich habe mir erzählen lassen, was im Vorfeld abgelaufen ist. Ich denke jeder von ihnen weiß, was Miss Evans hier zum Ausdruck bringen will und vielleicht sollten sich einige von euch, oder besser vielleicht alle, noch einmal sehr genau durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Die Karriere eines Schwarzmagiers beginnt nicht damit, dass er einen Menschen tötet. In den meisten Fällen ist das eher das Ende einer traurigen Laufbahn und wenn es erst einmal soweit gekommen ist, dann ist es zu spät. Überlegt, auf welche weise ihr euer Leben gestalten wollt und denkt immer daran, dass der weg, der einfach erscheint nicht gleichbedeutend mit dem richtigen Weg sein muss!"

Der Professor stand auf. „Und jetzt holt eure Bücher heraus. Wir wollen mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

**Ich hatte gar nicht vor, gegen Ende so schrecklich pädagogisch zu werden, aber irgendwie war ich der Meinung, dass Sirius und Konsorten auf andere Weise als nur mit einer Strafe der Marsch geblasen werden muss, damit es in ihre Gehirne hineingeht. Aber ich kann versprechen, dass es nicht so furchtbar ernst bleiben wird.**

**Aber lasst Euch nicht davon abhalten, mir trotzdem Eure Meinung zukommen zu lassen – Ihr wisst ja wie :-)**

15


	8. Alltag

**Hurra ich lebe noch! Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen und blöderweise fällt mir nicht einmal eine bessere Ausrede als Schreibblockade ein. Aber es war wirklich hart. Ich habe große Teile des dritten Jahres fertig, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu entschließen, hier weiter zu schreiben.**

**Genug entschuldigend am Boden gekrochen? Gut! Dann kann ich mich ja in dieses neue Kapitel stürzen - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 8**

**Alltag**

Als sie den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verließen stöhnte Agatha auf. Der Lehrplan sah für das erste halbe Jahr reine Theorie vor. Sie würden die Gesetze lernen und eingewiesen werden in die Strukturen der magischen Gesetzeshüter. Das einzige, was daran spannend klang war, dass gegen Ende des Halbjahres ein Auror zu Besuch kommen würde, um ihnen ein wenig über den beruf und den Kampf gegen das Böse zu erzählen. Ansonsten befürchteten sie alle, würde dieser Unterricht genauso langweilig werden, wie Geschichte der Magie.

Als nächstes stand Zauberkunst auf dem Programm. Das würde nicht so schlimm werden. Professor Flitwick war nach allgemeiner Meinung der beliebteste Lehrer der ganzen Schule. Und außerdem lernte man hier viele nützliche Zauber für den täglichen Bedarf. Und um das Ganze noch zu toppen, hatten sie diese Stunden zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs, was zwei Vorteile beinhaltete: Unterricht mit Alex und die Tatsache, dass die Leistungen der Gryffindors gegen denen der Hufflepuffs immer sehr gut aussahen.

Also marschierte Lily, von Philippa und Agatha begleitete, mehr oder wenig fröhlich vor sich hinplappernd durch die langen Gänge und Korridore Hogwarts zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst, der dummerweise in einem anderen Flügel des Schlosses lag, als der für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Ist euch aufgefallen, wie still Sirius in Verteidigung war?"Der Frischbestrafte war nur wenige schritte vor den drei Mädchen um eine Ecke gebogen und bei seinem Anblick kam Agatha unweigerlich zurück auf das momentane Lieblingsthema aller Schüler.

Philippa schnaubte. „Soll er etwas jubelnd durch die Gänge hüpfen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber es ist ja nicht gerade die erste Strafe, die er sich eingefangen hat, oder? Und bisher hat er immer alles mit Fassung getragen."

Lily musste ihrer Freundin innerlich rechtgeben. Normalerweise störte es Sirius nicht sonderlich bestraft zu werden. Das tat es eigentlich keinen der vier Unruhestifter Gryffindors. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es ihn endlich mal getroffen hat? Mal ehrlich – was für Strafen haben sie bekommen? Fußboden scheuern ohne Magie unter Aufsicht von Filch? Das bedeutet für die doch nur eine Gelegenheit, ihn zu ärgern."Das stimmte. Den Hausmeister hatte die vier scheinbar besonders auf dem Kieker. Es war bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken, wenn man auf diese Weise die Aufmerksamkeit der Bande genoss.

Philippa nickte. „Nicht, dass Filch irgendjemandem hier leid täte. Ist alles ein Geben und Nehmen. Aber trotzdem finde ich die Angelegenheit nicht sonderlich fair. Sirius hat doch niemanden verflucht."

„Hast du Terfinis auch nur eine Sekunde lang zugehört?"Überraschenderweise kam dieser Einwurf nicht von Lily, sondern von hinten. Drei Köpfe wirbelten herum. Direkt hinter ihnen her schritt Remus, immer noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, mit Peter im Schlepptau. Potter war nirgends zu sehen. Warscheinlich kümmerte er sich um Black. „Du wirst bestimmt nicht erleben, dass ich großartige reden zugunsten von Severus Snape halte."Von Lily war ein schnippisches Pfft´ zu hören, „aber"sagte Remus, der sich sichtlich Mühe gab, Lily zu überhören, „ich bin auch weit davon entfernt alles nur in schwarzweiß zu sehen."

Ungewollt war Lily beeindruckt. Wenn jemand das Recht hatte, sauer zu sein, dann war es ja wohl Remus. Sirius hatte nur seine gerechte Strafe erhalten und Potter und Pettigrew waren gar nicht an der Sache beteiligt, aber Remus hatte die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen. Aber ihrer Ansicht nach war ja Remus eh der einzige von den Vieren, der ein wenig Format hatte.

Peter sah seinen Freund an, sagte aber nichts. In seinen Augen konnte man aber seine Meinung zu dem Thema ziemlich klar erkennen. Zwar hing er an allen seiner drei Freunde, doch hatte er klare Prioritäten und Sirius lag da ein weites stück vor Remus. Doch natürlich würde er niemals in der Öffentlichkeit etwas gegen ihn sagen. Wie auch die anderen der Gruppe nicht schlecht das nicht tun würden. Doch während das bei ihnen in gewisser Weise als Charakterstärke auszulegen war, war es bei Peter doch mehr die furcht vor den Reaktionen seiner Freunde. Die meisten Schüler des Schlosses verstanden nicht so recht, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Freundschaft von James, Sirius und Remus zu erlangen.

„Aber er hat dich angegriffen."Sagte Philippa. Die Mädchen hatten die zwei Jungs zu sich aufschließen lassen. „Er hat einen Fluch auf dich losgelassen. Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es Magie war, die er nach einem Schuljahr noch gar nicht beherrschen sollte, ist es doch nicht entschuldbar, oder?"Wahre Entrüstung war in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen.

„Also erstens hat er nicht mich, sondern Sirius angegriffen. Und dass er solche Flüche beherrscht finde ich eher beeindruckend, als verwerflich. Außerdem"er senkte die Stimme und zwinkerte mit dem linke Auge, „Ist er da auch nicht wirklich der einzige in unserem Jahrgang."

Peter grinste, doch Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus nicht ihn gemeint hatte. „Was meinst du – vielleicht sollten wir James ja doch mit Snape dem alten Schleimbeutel für eine Stunde in einen Raum sperren."Schlug er seinem Freund vor und schien von seiner Idee sehr angetan zu sein. Remus hingegen schaute ihn nur müde an. Derlei fand er anscheinend zu kindisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer da übler zugerichtet wieder raus kriechen würde."War Lilys Erwiderung. Sie sah sich genötigt mal wieder Severus' Interessen zu wahren.

„Kann es sein, dass du leichte Loyalitätsprobleme hast, Lily?"Ihre Freundin schmunzelte und stieß ihr neckend in die Seite

„Ganz sicher nicht, Agatha. Ich halte nur zu meinen Freunden. Das jeweilige Haus geht mir da vorbei, wo ich für gewöhnlich sitze."Lily sagte das mit einer Überzeugung, die die anderen davon abhielt das Thema weiter zu verfolgen.

Sie waren im Korridor vor dem Zauberkunstraum angekommen und sahen jetzt die Hufflepuffs, die aus der anderen Richtung herankamen und sich mit den Gryffindors, die sich bereits vor der Tür versammelten, vermischten. Alex sah Lily und kam winkend mit einem Freund, von dem sich Lily ziemlich sicher war, dass er Thomas hieß, im Schlepptau auf sie zu.

„Ich hab dich gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen. Wo hast du denn gesteckt?"

Lily winkte ab. Sie hatte keine Lust, die Geschichte noch ein zwanzigstes Mal zu erzählen. „Nichts Wildes. Ich bin nur früh ins Bett gegangen."Aber an den gerollten Augen ihrer Freundinnen konnten die zwei Hufflepuffs mehr als deutlich erkennen, dass das längst nicht alles war, was es hierzu zu sagen gab.

Alex wollte gerade wieder anheben zu sprechen, fing dann aber einen warnenden Blick von Agatha auf, der ihn direkt den Mund wieder schließen ließ.

Remus und Peter hatten James und Sirius erspäht, die ein wenig abseits der menge standen und schlenderten zu ihnen hinüber. Als sie sie erreicht hatten, verzogen sich die vier in den Klassenraum, um sich ihre üblichen Plätze schön weit hinten zu sichern. Professor Flitwick war zwar sehr aufmerksam, aber er hatte auch ein viel zu gutes herz und so konnten die vier in seinen stunden nach Lust und Laune ihren anderweitigen Tätigkeiten nachgehen, solange sie nicht zu sehr den Unterricht störten und die erwarteten Leistungen erbrachten.

Auch Lily betrat jetzt mit den anderen den Klassenraum. Er war anders eingerichtet als die der meisten anderen Fächer. Zumeist gab es in den Klassenräumen in Hogwarts Tische, an denen man zu zweit oder dritt arbeiten konnte. Zumindest in den Fächern, in denen praktisch gearbeitet wurde. In Professor Flitwicks Klassenraum hingegen gab es Bänke und einen freien Raum vor dem Pult, wo die Schüler genug Platz hatten, um gerade gelernt Sprüche zu erproben. Aufgrund dieser Bänke kam es in diesem Fach vor, dass die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser auch gemischt saßen. Bei Gryffindor und Hufflepuff war das auch kein Problem. Die Häuser hatten nur selten etwas gegeneinander und diese seltenen Gelegenheiten hatten zumeist mit Quidditch zu tun.

Wild durcheinander redend suchten sich alle ihre Plätze. Es gab etwas, das in Hogwarts genauso war, wie in jeder anderen Schule auf der Welt, egal ob magisch oder nicht. Die ersten Stunden nach den Ferien waren nicht sonderlich gut dazu geeignet Unterrichtsstoff zu vermitteln, und so war es nicht allein die sehr geringe Höhe Professor Flitwicks, die das Erscheinen des Lehrers vollkommen untergehen ließ. Erst als der Zauberer hinter seinem Pult auf einen hohen Bücherstapel geklettert war und mit dem Zauberstab einem Dirigenten gleich auf die Holzplatte vor ihm geklopft hatte, was zur Folge hatte, dass goldene Funken aus der Spitze des Stabes hervortraten, wandten sich ihm die Gesichter der Zweitklässler zu und langsam trat Ruhe ein.

„Ich freue mich zu sehen – und zu hören – dass es euch allen gut geht und ihr den Weg zurück in meine Klasse gefunden habt."Sagte Professor Flitwick mit seiner hohen Piepsstimme und zwinkerte seinen Schülern dabei freundlich zu. Mit einem leichten Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss sich die Tür. „Holen sie bitte alle ihr Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band zwei hervor. Im letzten Jahr haben wir uns größtenteils mit kinetischen Zaubern beschäftigt. Wer kann noch einmal ganz kurz zusammenfassen was wir darunter verstehen? Ja Mr Taireen?"

Alex' Freund, Thomas räusperte sich. „Das sind Zauber, die in irgendeiner Form mit Bewegung zu tun haben. In den meisten Fällen wird magisch eine Bewegung erzeugt, beendet oder verhindert."

„Sehr richtig. Der andere große Bereich im letzten Jahr waren die Thermalzauber. Können sie auch dazu etwas sagen?"

„Wie der Name bereit sagt, versteht man darunter Zauber, die die Temperatur verändern. Ebenso Feuer- oder Eiszauber."Thomas schien erleichtert zu sein, dass er die fragen so kurz beantworten konnte und als Professor Flitwick nickte, gelang ihm sogar ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ebenfalls völlig richtig. Fünf Punkte für Hufflepuff."Sagte der Lehrer, legte seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf dem Pult ab und strahlte vergnügt in die Runde seiner Schüler. „Bis Weihnachten beschäftigen wir und in diesem Jahr mit einem Thema, das ein wenig mit den Thermalzaubern verwandt ist. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch, an die letzte Stund vor den Ferien, als ich es hier im Klassenraum habe regnen lassen? Nun, genau das werden wir näher behandeln. Nämlich Wetterzauber und was damit zusammenhängt."

Unter den Schülern entstand aufgeregtes Getuschel. Das würde spannend werden. Und man konnte bestimmt eine Menge Verwirrung damit stiften. Professor Flitwick erzeugte erneut goldene Funken, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab auf sein Pult klopfte. „In diesem Zusammenhang habe ich eine Überraschung für euch. Nächste Woche wird ein guter Freund von mir hier zum Unterricht erscheinen. Sein Name ist Tana'tei, was grauer Bär in der Sprache seines Volkes bedeutet. Er stammt aus Amerika. Die dort lebenden Ureinwohner verfügen über eine ganz eigene Art der Magie, die zumeist sehr naturbezogen ist. Genaueres wird er aber selbst dazu erzählen. Ich möchte, dass ihr ein wenig Forschungsarbeit leistet und die Unterschiede zwischen meinem einfachen Regenzauber des letzten Jahres und den Naturzaubern herausfindet. Die Bibliothek bietet das enorme Auswahl."

Die gute Laune war erstmal wieder verflogen. Das bedeutete Arbeit. Und das direkt am ersten Tag des Jahres. Immerhin hörte es sich nicht sonderlich schwer an und da Professor Flitwick auch keine Mindestlänge für die Arbeit angegeben hatte, war es wohl mehr als Einführungslektüre zu werten.

„Ich werde ihnen den Zauber noch einmal vorführen. Keine Sorge, sie werden nicht durchnässt."Der Lehrer kicherte, als ob er gerade den gelungensten Witz aller Zeiten gemacht hatte. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, vollführte eine zur Decke gerichtete, kreisförmige Bewegung und piepste: „_Imberia_." Augenblicklich begann es im Klassenraum zu regnen. Nicht stark, aber doch genug, dass sich langsam Pützen am Boden bildeten. Erneut machte Professor Flitwick seine Zauberstabbewegung und sagte: „_Imberia fortis_."Und sofort wurde aus dem seichten nieseln ein ausgewachsener Platzregen. Einige der Schüler kreischten, da jetzt doch das Wasser in alle Richtungen spritze. Mit einem lässigen „_Finite_."Beendete er das Schauspiel und indem er den Zauberstab auf den Boden richtete beseitigte er mit einem „_assiccare_"die inzwischen doch sehr beträchtlichen Pfützen, die sich zu einem kleinen See vereinigt hatten.

„Wir wollen jetzt alle gemeinsam die Bewegung einmal üben. Nehmt alle die Zauberstäbe zur Hand. Aber ich möchte noch keine Formeln hören!"

Während nun alle die Stäbe erhoben wurde das Gemurmel wieder lauter. Die meisten malten in den buntesten Farben aus, wie man einen solchen Guss über einer Gruppe Slytherins hervorbrechen lassen könnte. Wenn man es geschickt anstellte, dann könnte man damit sogar Unterrichtsstunden sabotieren. Die Gruppe um Potter und Black beteiligte sich komischerweise nicht an solcherlei Vorschlägen. Etwas einzusetzen, das man gerade gelernt hatte, wäre auch nicht ihr Stil gewesen. So etwas könnte ja auf sie zurückzuführen sein. Aber man konnte es trotzdem beinahe hinter ihren Stirnen arbeiten sehen, während sie brav mit den anderen ihre Zauberstabbewegung übten. Wenn man Potters Miene richtig deutete, dann reifte ein Plan in ihnen heran. Lily nahm sich vor in der nächsten Zeit grundsätzlich etwas dabeizuhaben, das man sich im Notfall über den Kopf halten konnte.

Nachdem sie auch die Zauberformel gemeinsam geübt hatten, rief Professor Flitwick einige nach vorn an das Pult treten, um sie den Zauber selbst ausprobieren zu lassen; mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg und dem Ergebnis, dass nun doch alle Anwesenden mehr oder weniger durchnässt waren. Dem Lehrer schien das nicht im Mindesten zu stören. Bester Laune kicherte er und trocknete sie gegen Ende der Stunde alle wieder mit dem Kommentar, dass die Krankenschwester ihm gehörig aufs Dach steigen würde, wenn im Sommer plötzlich zwanzig Schnupfenpatienten vor ihrer Tür auftauchen würden.

Remus' Kommentar, dass sie da ja nicht hoch zu steigen hätte, überging er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er erinnerte sie abschließend noch einmal an ihrer Hausarbeiten, dann entließ er die Klasse, die in guter Laune mit üblichem Radau die Unterrichtsmaterialien zusammenpackte und sich wild durcheinander redend auf den Korridor ergoss.

000

000

Habe ich es also endlich wieder geschafft ein Kapitel zu Ende zu schreiben. Ich will mal lieber nicht großspurig versprechen, dass sie jetzt wieder Schlag auf Schlag kommen, aber ich gebe mir wirklich wirklich Mühe, etwas schneller zu sein.

Dann musst Ihr nur noch da unten links das kleine fliederfarbene Knöpfchen anklicken und mir was Nettes schreiben (von mir aus auch was konstruktiv Unnettes).

8


	9. Unruhe vor dem Sturm

**Oh meine treuen reviewer. Es ist doch wirklich schön, am Morgen aufzustehen und Outlook sagt einem, dass man eine neue Nachricht hat. Ich will nur hoffen, dass die anderen auch ihren Weg zurück zu meiner Geschichte finden :-)**

**Aber machen wir erstmal weiter im Text - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 9**

**Unruhe vor dem Sturm**

Schnell lebte sich Lily wieder in den gewohnten Alltag in Hogwarts ein. Es unterschied sich eigentlich nicht vom vergangenen Jahr, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass es ruhiger um Black und seinen Mannen geworden war. Aber natürlich war allen nur allzu klar, das es unter der stillen Oberfläche gärte und ein Ausbruch jeden Moment zu erwarten war. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmannschaften immer näher rückten. In einem Anflug von selbstlosem Wahn hatte James öffentlich verkündet, wenn sein Freund Sirius nicht teilnehmen würde, müsse das Team auch auf ihn verzichten. Wie gesagt – es handelte sich nur um einen Anflug und es war nicht zuletzt Black gewesen, der Potter ziemlich deutlich gesagt hatte (sein Freund befand sich bei dieser Gelegenheit im Schwitzkasten), was er von dieser Idee hielt, und so hatte James den Gedanken wohl oder übel fallen gelassen.

Die Spiele sollten in der dritten Woche des Jahres stattfinden. Früh genug, um die neuen Spieler in das Team integrieren zu können. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Häusern brauchte Gryffindor zwar keine neuen aktiven Spieler, sie spielten noch in der gleichen Besetzung wie in der letzten Saison, aber Simon Jones, der Kapitän der Mannschaft, wollte Veränderungen bei den Reservespielern vornehmen. Seit ewigen Zeiten war kein Erstklässler mehr in die Hausmannschaften gekommen und so mahlten sich diese auch keine Chancen aus, doch vom zweiten Jahr aufwärts fieberten alle Quidditchbegeisterten dem großen tag entgegen. Gerade die Zweitklässler der verschiedenen Häuser waren besonders aufgeregt, denn schließlich bewarben sie sich zum ersten Mal.

Lily wusste, dass sowohl Alex für Hufflepuff als auch Sarah für das Team aus Ravenclaw an den Start gehen würden. Für sie selbst kam das natürlich nicht in Frage. Zwar konnte sie sich inzwischen auf einem Besen halten, aber alles was höher als zwei Meter war, ließ ihr regelmäßig den Magen rotieren. Agatha hatte es einmal sehr treffend ausgedrückt: flugtechnisch ungeeignet.

Aber glücklicher Weise war sie nicht allein auf weiter Flur. Nach dem unfreiwilligen Ausscheiden Sirius' war James der einzige aus ihrem Jahrgang in Gryffindor, der an den Ausscheidungen teilnahm. Lilys Zimmerkolleginnen trauten sich das Ganze nicht wirklich zu, obwohl sie keine schlechten Fliegerinnen waren, und bei den Jungs sah es ähnlich aus. Peter hatte nicht das nötige Selbstvertrauen und Remus fehlte das fliegerische Können. Zwar bewegte er sich am Boden mit geradezu unheimlicher Agilität, doch schien er nicht wirklich ein Geschöpf der Lüfte zu sein.

Die Mitglieder der Mannschaft waren in diesen Tagen besonders belagert, besonders Teamkapitän Jones und sein Freund und Stadionsprecher Sam Sold, der immer besonders gut informiert war. Beide befanden sich jetzt im siebten und letzten Jahr in Hogwarts und in der nächsten Saison würde es wichtige Umstrukturierungen geben. Alle fragten sich, wer wohl Jones' Nachfolge antreten würde. Wer die Lücke füllen würde, die Sam Sold hinterlassen würde, wurde ebenso heiß diskutiert. Die Stadionsprecher kamen schon seit Ewigkeiten traditionell aus dem Haus Gryffindor. Irgendwie hatte sich das eingebürgert und man brauchte das besondere OK von Professor McGonagall, um diesen Posten anzutreten. Wenn man bedachte, mit welchem Elan die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor Sam zur Fairness ermahnte, fragte man sich, warum sie ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt hatte. Aber warscheinlich war das genauso eine Tradition, denn bei Solds Vorgänger, daran konnten sich nicht wenige erinnern, war es ebenso gewesen.

Die Spiele rückten immer näher und noch immer war nichts von dem Unglückskleeblatt, wie die vier manchmal genannt wurden, gekommen. Gryffindor würde am Dienstagnachmittag an der Reihe sein, nach Slytherin am Montag und gefolgt von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff am Mittwoch und Donnerstag. Doch der Montag verstrich und Slytherin absolvierte ihr Programm ohne Störungen von außen. Dies war der Moment, an dem einige anfingen zu zweifeln. Hatte McGonagall es geschafft Sirius zu brechen? Eigentlich erschien es nichts so, denn obgleich er die ersten Schultage ein wenig geknickt gewirkt hatte, normalisierte sich seine Laune doch innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder.

Nur die Streiche waren weniger geworden. Doch eigentlich war niemand, weder Schüler noch Lehrer so blauäugig, daran zu glauben, dass Sirius die Schule vielleicht ein wenig ernster nehmen könnte.

Und tatsächlich kam es natürlich so, wie es kommen musste. Im Nachhinein war allen klar, dass sie nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hatten. Und da alle etwas erwartet hatten, war es wohl nicht leicht gewesen, etwas zu finden, dass den Rest der Schule überraschen würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit war wohl etwas am Ausscheidungstag der Gryffindors zu unternehmen, da alle natürlich damit rechneten, dass sie ihr eigenen Haus unterstützen würden.

Der Dienstag war ein sonniger Spätsommertag. Da die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor die erste Stunde frei hatten, schliefen sie zumeist etwas länger und gingen dann später zum Frühstück hinunter in die große Halle. Auch Lily hielt das so, obwohl sie normalerweise keine Probleme mit dem Aufstehen hatte. Aber man musste sich ja auch nicht mehr Stress machen als unbedingt nötig war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Agatha und Philippa. Die beiden schienen so eine Art innere Uhr zu haben und standen jeden morgen um dieselbe Zeit auf. An den Wochenenden konnte das ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen. Aber während sie sich im letzten Jahr die eine oder andere Abfuhr eingefangen hatten, wenn sie bei diesen Gelegenheiten Lily weckten, schienen sie in diesem Jahr dazugelernt zu haben. Zumeist schlichen sie sich leise aus dem Schlafsaal und begnügten sich damit, Lily zwei Minuten vor dem Wecker aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

Doch heute war es anders.

„Lily! Das musst du gesehen haben!"Agathas laute Stimme paarte sich mit dem plötzlichen Einfall hellen Tageslichts, als die Vorhänge um Lilys Himmelbett zur Seite gerissen wurden und dem Gefühl von etwas Schweren, dass neben ihr auf das Bett plumpste und sie knapp verfehlte. Ungläubig öffnete Lily ein Auge, nur um es im nächsten Moment entsetzt wieder zu schließen. Ein großer Teil ihres Gehirns tat das unsanfte Wecken einfach als besonders geschmacklosen Alptraum ab, doch die unangenehme Stimme ihres Kleinhirns drängte sich unaufhaltsam in den Vordergrund und merkte an, dass einem Alpträume im Normalfall nicht die Bettdecke wegrissen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Anlauf versuchte der restliche Verstand einzuwerfen, dass das durchaus zum Traum dazugehören konnte, aber eigentlich war es nur noch eine Schutzbehauptung – Lily war wach.

„Was ist denn los?"Lily entschied sich, Agatha später zur Schnecke zu machen, wenn sie etwas ihre Kräfte gesammelt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit gestand sie ihrer Freundin ihr Recht auf Verteidigung zu. Eine Gnade, die diese aber völlig missverstand und sie mit breitem Grinsen weiter bearbeitete.

„Aus den Federn, Miss Evans. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn du vor dem Unterricht noch was essen willst."

Lilys Blick glitt zum Zifferblatt ihrer Weckers, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Ich hätte noch ne halbe Stunde friedlich schlummern können!"

„Nicht, wenn du vor dem Essen noch eine Stippvisite auf den Astronomieturm machen willst."Lily drehte sich zur anderen Seite. Natürlich war auch Philippa da. Wenn sie glaubten zu zweit gegen den gerechten Zorn einer Lilian Sophie Evans anzukommen, dann hatten sie sich aber geschnitten!

„Ein paar mehr Informationen wären vielleicht nicht schlecht, was meint ihr?"

Agatha grinste. „Du wirst uns vertrauen müssen. Und jetzt raus da – wir wollen mal keine Unmenschen sein. Was meinst du Philippa? Geben wir ihr zehn Minuten, oder zerren wir sie so wie sie ist mit uns?"Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.

„Auch fünfzehn, wenn es sein muss. Aber dann werden wir drastischere Maßnahmen einleiten müssen. Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich."Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ gefolgt von Agatha, die Lily noch ein letztes gemeines Grinsen zuwarf, den Schlafsaal.

Lily stöhnte und zog sich die Bettdecke wieder heran, um sich bis über das Kinn darin einzukuscheln. Da gab es Kriege, Seuchen und Hungersnöte in der Welt. Warum war sie ausgerechnet mit diesen zwei Quälgeistern geschlagen? Es war bestimmt leichter einen ganzen Sack Flöhe (oder wahlweise auch Schwarzmagier) zu hüten, als diese beiden. Nach ein paar erholsamen Augenblicken kroch sie mühsam aus dem Bett. Sie würde es nicht besser machen, wenn sie nicht pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum erscheinen würde. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihr Himmelbett verzog sie sich in Richtung Bad.

000

Als sie fünfzehn Minuten und zwanzig Sekunden später im Steinbogen auftauchte, der den Gemeinschaftsraum von den Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen trennte, fand sie Agatha und Philippa ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippend in zweien der bequemen Sessel. Ansonsten war der Raum wie ausgestorben, was Lily verwunderte. Normalerweise hielten sich um diese Uhrzeit immer einige Schüler auf, die zu spät dran waren, oder auf das frühstück verzichteten. Doch heute war nicht ein einziger zusehen. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ihren Freundinnen zu, bereit ihnen noch eine kurze Galgenfrist zu gewähren, bevor sie ein heiliges Donnerwetter über sie loslassen würde. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, dies wortwörtlich zu nehmen, schließlich hatten sie inzwischen eine Menge über Regenzauber gelernt. Allerdings rauchten sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab dafür. Professor Flitwicks Freund, ein richtiger indianischer Medizinmann, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, konnte das Wetter noch auf ganz andere Art und Weise beeinflussen. Dummerweise war das nicht erlernbar. Die Gabe musste angeboren sein und in Europa war sie so gut wie gar nicht vorhanden. Nur die Zauberer der alten Naturvölker konnten auf diesen alten Zweig der Magie noch zurückgreifen. Tana'tei hatte versprochen noch das ein oder andere Mal im Unterricht zu erscheinen, wenn es um andere Wetterzauber gehen würde.

Als sie merkte, wie ihre Gedanken langsam abdrifteten, riss sie sich zusammen und folgte Agatha, die bereits aufgesprungen war und in Richtung Portraitloch eilte. Auch auf dem Gang vor dem Portrait waren keine Schüler zu sehen. Was war allerdings verständlich, denn ich diese Region des Schlosses geriet man nur, wenn man ins Gryffindorhaus wollte – oder wenn man sich verirrt hatte.

Der Astronomieturm lag im Südflügel von Hogwarts. Er war der höchste Turm und hatte knapp unterhalb der Spitze einen breiten Balkon, der rund um den gesamten Turm verlief. Innen lag der Klassenraum für Astronomie. Auf dem Balkon fanden nachts die praktischen Übungen und Prüfungen statt. Dann waren hier die Schulteleskope installiert. Aber da der Turm wie gesagt der höchste punkt des Schlosses war, hatte er noch einen weiteren Vorteil, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass es schrecklich anstrengend war, die vielen Treppen hinaufzusteigen (nichts selten dachte Lily – so wie alle Muggelgeborenen Schüler – Dass in Hogwarts der ein oder andere Aufzug installiert werden müsste. Die Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien wussten zumeist gar nicht, was das war) und das war die Tatsache, dass man von hier aus das gesamte Gelände überblicken konnte. Bei allen anderen Aussichtspunkten lag zumindest in einer Richtung immer das Schloss im Wege.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm begegneten den Mädchen nur sehr wenige andere Schüler. Und wenn sie es taten, dann waren sie meist in kleinen Grüppchen, die leise tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten. Aber immer, wenn Lily versuchte etwas von den Gesprächen zu verstehen, wurde sie von Agatha oder Philippa in eine andere Richtung gezerrt.

„Könnt ihr mir nicht vielleicht mal sagen, was eigentlich los ist?"Allmählich stieg in Lily doch wieder der Ärger hoch. Nicht mehr, weil sie geweckt worden war. Nun war sie nun mal wach – daran war nichts mehr zu ändern, warum also aufregen. Aber Agatha und Philippa hatten sich anscheinend vorgenommen sie wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln und das mochte sie noch weniger als alles andere.

Philippa grinste nur – wie üblich. Agatha rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sind aber ungeduldig heute Morgen. Du wirst es die paar Minuten noch aushalten."Sie waren am Fuß des Turmes angekommen und machten sich daran die vielen Stufen zu erklimmen. Ob sie wohl schon mal jemand gezählt hatte? Lily nahm es sich häufig vor, hatte es bis heute aber noch nie geschafft. Meist gab man irgendwo auf halbem Wege auf. Trotzdem wusste überraschender weise alle Schüler genau, wo die insgesamt vierzehn Trickstufen verteilt waren. Nur die Schüler des ersten Jahres vielen manchmal noch auf sie herein. Wenn man damit nicht möglichst schnell lernte umzugehen, dann war man in Hogwarts hoffnungslos verloren.

Lily hätte gern noch ein wenig weiter diskutiert, aber jetzt wurde ihr der Atem von der Anstrengung geraubt. Sie würde morgen Abend Astronomie haben. Eigentlich war es die totale Verschwendung jetzt schon hier heraufzusteigen. Sie hoffte für ihre Freundinnen, dass sie einen guten Grund hierfür hatten. Doch innerlich spürte sie bereits wie ihr Zorn, der ja sowieso größtenteils nur künstlich gewesen war, langsam verrauchte. Wenn Agatha und Philippa ihr einfach nur morgendliches Frühgymnastik verpassten, dann würde ihr eine entsprechende Antwort einfallen. Außerdem mussten sich die beiden genauso anstrengen wie sie, und zumindest das tat ziemlich gut.

Schon lange, bevor sie den Aussichtsbalkon erreicht hatten, den man nicht nur vom Klassenraum, sondern auch direkt von der Treppe aus betreten konnte, hörte Lily, das sie drei wohl nicht die einzigen waren, die zu so früher Morgenstunde hier heraufgestiegen waren. Sie hatten noch einige Turmumrundungen vor sich als zuerst ein dumpfes Gemurmel und dann immer deutlicher eine Vielzahl an aufgeregt durcheinander sprechende Stimmen an ihre Ohren drangen. So wie es klang, musste der ganze Balkon voller Schüler stehen.

Lily schnaufte. Sie waren ziemlich schnell gegangen. Zum Unterricht hatten sie es meist nicht ganz so eilig. Endlich traten sie auf die oberste Treppenplattform. Vor ihnen lag die Tür zum Astronomieklassenraum. Auf der linken Seite jedoch befand sich eine schmale Holztür, die jetzt sperrangelweit offen vor ihnen lag und den Blick in den wunderbar blauen Himmel freigab. Seltsamerweise sahen sie keine Schüler. Sie mussten alle auf der anderen Seite des Umlaufs stehen. Lily und ihre Freundinnen traten ins Freie. Noch andere Schüler, die ihnen die Treppen hinauf gefolgt waren und die sie bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte drängten ihnen nach. Sie gingen um den Turm herum und tatsächlich hatten sich hier gut drei duzend Jungen und Mädchen versammelt. Sie alle starten auf einen bestimmten Punkt auf den Schlossgründen und diskutierten heftig miteinander. Lily konnte nur kurze Gesprächsfetzen verstehen und immer wieder riefen irgendwelche Schüler ein „Wahnsinn"dazwischen oder ließen ein ungläubiges Keuchen hören.

Lily folgte ihren Blicken mit den Augen – und für einen kurzen Moment stockte ihr der Atem. Sie schloss die Lieder, sicher einer Sinnestäuschung zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich an dem Bild nichts geändert.

Das Quidditchfeld – war verschwunden.

000

000

Ach herrje – wieder eins am Ende. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Und ihr wisst ja, wie das mit den Reviews funktioniert. Also – Knopf drücken und alle sind glücklich :-)

8


	10. Brot und Spiele

**Hihi – ich liebe Cliffs – solange ich sie selbst schreibe. Aber glücklicherweise tue ich das nicht an wichtigen Stellen. Das ist nämlich eine Unart, bei der ich bei einigen Autoren regelmäßig zu Tier werden könnte (kleiner Scherz am Rande).**

**Lord Slytherin: Du verstehst es in diesem Kapitel. Man muss es von oben sehen – oder hinlaufen und dafür war die Zeit einfach zu knapp. Außerdem hat Agatha nen Hang zum Dramatischen. Zu Lilys Wortwahl: Irgendwie würde es mir meine schöne heile Welt zerstören, wenn Lily so anfangen würde zu sprechen. :-)**

**Lara-Lynx: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das passiert immer beim Hochladen. Die Anzahl der Seiten ist es nicht.**

**Hier erstmal die Auflösung des letzten Cliffs - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 10**

**Brot und Spiele**

Das war mal wirklich was fürs Auge. Gemeinsam mit dreißig bis vierzig anderen Schülern stand Lily auf dem Umlauf des Astronomieturms und schaute kopfschüttelnd in die Tiefe. Natürlich war nicht das gesamte Stadion verschwunden. Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob so etwas überhaupt zu bewerkstelligen wäre. Aber zwischen den Rängen befand sich jetzt kein großes Rasenoval mehr, sondern ein Schwimmbecken von geradezu olympischen Ausmaßen. Nicht, dass eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer viel mit diesem Ausdruck hätte anfangen können, aber das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher.

Wenn man die Tatsache betrachtete, dass das Becken alles andere als einsam dalag, von hier oben konnte man ausgezeichnet erkennen, dass scheinbar ein ganzer Trupp Schüler übermütig Schwimmübungen abhielten, konnte man darauf schließen, dass das Wasser auch noch angenehm warm war.

In diesem Moment traten mehrere Lehrer zu dem Geschehen. Natürlich waren sie viel zu weit entfernt, als dass man irgendetwas von dem hätte verstehen können, was sie den Schwimmenden zuriefen, aber es hatte doch die Wirkung, dass alles, was sich im Wasser befand schnellstens zum nächsten Beckenrand schwamm. Lily konnte erkennen, dass sich Professor McGonagall bei den Lehrern befand und konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was die Schüler in diesem Moment zu hören bekamen.

War das der erwartete Schlag von Black und Konsorten? Andererseits torpedierten sie damit die Ausscheidungen ihres eigenen Hauses. Sie tippte Agatha an. „Wir sollten in die große Halle. Vielleicht sind noch Leute beim Frühstück und wir erfahren was Genaueres."

Der Vorschlag wurde nicht nur von ihren Freundinnen begeistert angenommen. Alle anwesenden Schüler drängten sich durch den schmalen Durchgang zur Treppe und hasteten hinter den dreien her. Runter ging es um einiges schneller als rauf und man kam auch bei Weitem nicht so aus der Puste, als wenn man sie vielen Treppen hinaufstiefeln musste.

Als sie an der großen Halle ankamen, marschierten auch die Schüler, die draußen auf dem Gelände gewesen waren heran. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte Lily fest, das weder Black, noch einer seiner Freund bei ihnen war. eigentlich auch ganz klar. Auf diese Weise machten sie allen mehr als deutlich klar, wer für die Sache verantwortlich war, ohne allerdings lästige Beweise zu liefern – sehr clever. Vermutlich war das Remus in den Sinn gekommen. Während Black und Potter sich warscheinlich vergnügt in ihrem Ruhm gesonnt hätten, dachte Lupin weiter als nur bis zu der Spitze seiner eigenen Nase.

Viele Schüler befanden sich nicht in der großen Halle. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde hatte bereits begonnen und deshalb waren die meisten in den Klassenräumen. Nur die, die wie Lily das Glück hatten, erst zur zweiten Stunde Unterricht zu haben blieb dies noch erspart, und die hatten sich alle einen günstigen Aussichtspunkt gesucht, um auf die Schlossgründe zu sehen, oder hatten sogar das Schloss verlassen.

Lily bemerkte Professor McGonagall sehen, die hinter der Gruppe von Schülern herstapfte, die gerade von draußen gekommen waren. Mit ihrer Laune stand es nicht gerade zum Besten. Ganz anders sah es da bei den Schülern aus. Einigen, die nicht auf die Idee gekommen waren, einen Trocknungszauber auf sich selbst anzuwenden, klebte das Nasse Haar auf den Köpfen, aber ansonsten sahen alle mehr als zufrieden aus. Wenn die Lehrerschaft das Quidditchfeld nicht schnell zurückverwandelte, dann wusste, wo sich die meisten Schüler bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit sein würden.

Sie fragte sich nur, was aus den Ausscheidungsspielen sein würde, wenn die Lehrer es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Um sechzehn Uhr sollten sie eigentlich stattfinden. Doch warscheinlich würde es Professor Flitwick nicht sonderlich schwer fallen, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen.

Unglücklicherweise wurden die Erwartungen von Lily und den anderen enttäuscht. Zwar gab es während des hastig eingenommenen Frühstücks nur ein einziges Thema, doch kristallisierte sich sehr schnell heraus, dass niemand genaueres über die Sache wusste. Wenn das doch jemand tat, dann war er entweder nicht anwesen, oder wusste sein Wissen unter einer sehr professionellen Miene zu verstecken. Und so geschah es, dass die Schüler noch unwilliger als sonst von den Bänken aufstanden, um sich zu den Unterrichtsräumen zu begeben. Wenn Lily genau nachdachte, war es sicher das erste Mal, seit sie vor über einen Jahr das erste Mal die schwelle des Schlosses überschritten hatte, dass sie darauf brannte, Black oder einen seiner Freunde über den Weg zu laufen.

Doch auch diese Hoffnung sollte sich nicht erfüllen, und so kam es, dass Lily sich bis zum Mittagessen gedulden musste, bis sie, zusammen mit der gesamten Schülerschaft, aufgeklärt werden sollte.

Der Unterricht war schwer gewesen. Vor allem für die Lehrer, Denn natürlich wurde auch hier weniger der Unterrichtsstoff diskutiert. Und so war es dann auch eine Erleichterung für alle, als sich Professor Dumbledore während des Mittagessens erhob und mit der Gabel an seinen Trinkpokal klopfte. Trotz der üblichen Unruhe, die heute sogar noch eine Spur stärker war als sonst, erstarben alle Gespräche binnen weniger Augenblicke. Der Schulleiter sprach nur bei wenigen Gelegenheiten vor der versammelten Schülerschaft. Klar, er hielt traditionell seine Eröffnungsrede zu Beginn eines jeden Schuljahres und auch am Ende des Jahres schickte er sie mit einigen wohlwollenden Worten in die Ferien, aber ansonsten kümmerte sich eigentlich seine Stellvertreterin, Professor McGonagall um die alltäglichen Belange. Es war also verständlich, dass alle Anwesenden jetzt gespannt nach vorn zum Lehrertisch schauten, wo Albus Dumbledore kurz in die runde schaute, bevor er sich räusperte und zu sprechen begann.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr alle wisst, warum ich einige Worte an euch zu richten wünsche. Wie ich euch kenne, werden sich selbst die, die nicht gesehen haben, was mit unserem Quidditchfeld geschehen ist, während des Unterrichts haben erzählen lassen, was passiert ist, und deshalb muss ich hier an dieser Stelle nicht weit ausholen."Die Einleitung wurde mit zustimmendem Gemurmel quittiert. „Ich muss sagen, dass der Verwandlung der Rasenfläche ein ganz außergewöhnliches Stück Magie zugrunde liegt. Allerdings habe ich mir von offizieller Seite sagen lassen,"und bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er hinüber zu der stelle, an der Professor McGonagall saß, „dass ich als Schulleiter meine Bewunderung nicht allzu deutlich zur schau stellen sollte. Das würde wohl animierende Folgen haben."Wieder zwinkerte der alte Zauberer und bei der Zuhörerschaft kam es zu vereinzelten Lachern.

„Professor Flitwick hat das Becken mit Professor McGonagalls Hilfe genauestens untersucht und ist zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass die Verwandlung sehr professionell ausgeführt worden ist, und keine Gefahr besteht für Schüler, die selbstverständlich völlig unabsichtlich, auf irgendeine Weise in das Wasser geraten sollte. Professor Flitwick hat allerdings auch festgestellt, dass es sich hier um einen temporären Zauber handelt. Also ein Zauber, der für eine bestimmte Zeit wirkt. Vor Ablauf der Frist ist er nicht umzukehren."

Jetzt wurde es wieder unruhig in der großen Halle. Besonders am Tisch der Gryffindors wurden Rufe laut. Eigentlich hatten alle gedacht, dass das Problem am Nachmittag nicht mehr vorhanden sein würde. Jetzt sahen die Gryffindors und vor allem die Mitglieder des Quidditchteams, und die, die es werden wollten, die Auswahlspiele in Gefahr.

„Bitte bleibt ruhig!"Dumbledore hatte beide Arme erhoben. Zwar war seine stimme ruhig und scheinbar leise geblieben, doch war er klar und deutlich durch die duzenden Stimmen zu verstehen. „Das ist doch alles halb so schlimm. Ich habe mit Madame Hooch gesprochen, und sie stimmt mit mir darin überein, dass ein wahrer Quidditchspieler sich nicht von widrigen Umständen abschrecken lässt. Schließlich ist das schlimmste, was einem geschehen kann, dass man vom Besen ins Wasser fällt. Mir persönlich würde das besser gefallen, als auf dem rasen zu landen. Die Auswahlspiele werden also wie angekündigt stattfinden. Und jetzt widmet euch wieder eurem Dessert, sonst kriege ich noch Ärger mit der Küche!"Nach einem abschließenden Augenzwinkern setzte sich Professor Dumbledore wieder und seine Rede wurde mit gebührendem Beifall bekundet.

Das Dessert war allerdings nicht wirklich das, was in den folgenden Minuten die meiste Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Ohne Ausnahme diskutierten die Schüler das Gehörte und manch ein Lehrer seufzte still, angesichts der vor ihnen liegenden Stunden, denn den meisten war nur zu klar, dass der Unterricht am Vormittag im Gegensatz zu dem, was jetzt kommen sollte, das reine Zuckerschlecken gewesen war.

000

Sie sollten Recht behalten. Lilys Lehrer hatten es da noch verhältnismäßig gut. Professor McGonagall war in ihrer Verwandlungsstunde genauso wie immer und Professor Binns würde sich vermutlich nicht einmal von seinem eigenen tos überraschen lassen. Er leierte seine Geschichtsdaten und Namen wichtiger Persönlichkeiten der Zaubererwelt herunter und zeigte dabei das Temperament eines Schlaftrankes. Vermutlich hätte er nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn sich die gesamte Klasse heimlich aus dem Raum geschlichen hätte.

„Was meinst du, was das gleich für einen Tumult gibt?"Flüsterte Philippa Lily zu, die sich redlich mühe gab den Ausführungen Professor Binns zu lauschen.

Im ersten Moment verstand sie gar nicht, was ihre Freundin meinte, dann schaltete sie. „Ach – weißt du – ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich nachher überhaupt hingehen soll. Du weißt doch, ich stehe nicht sonderlich auf Quidditch. Und heute ist nicht einmal ein richtiges Spiel."

Von ihrer anderen Seite ließ Agatha ein ungläubiges Schnauben erklingen, das zur Folge hatte, dass Professor Binns einen Moment inne hielt, um sich zu fragen, was das wohl für ein Geräusch gewesen sein mochte. „Das ist doch die Höhe! Natürlich kommst du mit. Das gibt sicher nen Mordsspaß."

Lily schaute vorsichtig nach vorn, wo der Lehrer eine erneute Pause gemacht hatte. Leise zischte sie Agatha zu: „Wir reden nachher darüber."Aber innerlich wusste sie schon, dass sie die Auseinandersetzung eh verlieren würde.

Um fünfzehn Uhr dreißig war die Stunde zu ende und die Schüler packten flink ihre Sachen zusammen. James schien es besonders eilig zu haben und vergaß in der Hektik seine Schreibfeder und das Pergament, auf dem eigentlich seine Mitschrift der Stunde zu lesen sein sollte. Lily war sich jedoch sicher, das die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines dort niedergeschrieben Rezepts für Plumpudding größer war, als die Mitschrift einer Zaubereigeschichtsstunde. Das Dumme war: man konnte es nicht einmal einem Trottel wie Potter verdenken, dass ihn dieser Unterricht langweilte. Remus sah seinem Freund, der den Klassenraum bereits verlassen hatte, kopfschüttelnd nach, räumte dann dessen Unterlagen in seine eigene Tasche und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Lily wartete noch auf Philippa, doch es sollte nicht lange dauern, biss sie ihre vier Lieblingsgryffindors wieder treffen sollte.

Normalerweise erfreuten sich die Auswahlspiele keiner großartigen Zuschauerzahlen. Das jeweilige Team und natürlich die Anwärter waren da und natürlich auch immer ein paar Schaulustige. Manchmal kamen auch einige Mitglieder der gegnerischen Mannschaften, zumeist deren Kapitäne. Man musste sich ja frühzeitig informieren, mit welchen Leuten man es im nächsten Spiel unter Umständen zu tun bekam und was für Stärken und Schwächen sie in das Spiel einbrachten. Doch heute war alles anders. Die Ränge waren dicht bevölkert mit Schülern aus allen Häusern und man konnte beinahe das Gefühl bekommen, dass ein richtiges Spiel stattfinden würde.

Die Anwärter auf die Posten der Reservespieler, da Gryffindor ja erstmal mit der alten Mannschaft ins Rennen gehen würde, sahen ein wenig unsicher herum. Die meisten wünschten sich wahrscheinlich, etwas weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Simon Jones, der Teamkapitän der Gryffindormannschaft, stand mit seinen Leuten ganz unten auf eine der Tribünen. Normalerweise fand die Einweisung natürlich auf dem rasen statt, aber das wäre heute nur mit einem Wasserlaufzauber möglich gewesen, und das erschien Simon wohl etwas übertrieben. Die Teammitglieder trugen ihre Quidditchumhänge, währen die Anwärter ihre Schulroben abgelegt hatten und jetzt normale Hosen und T-Shirts anhatten.

Jones räusperte sich. „Also Leute, wir haben leicht veränderte Verhältnisse, aber das soll uns nicht abhalten. Sam hat mir gesagt, dass das Wasser recht angenehm sein soll, aber wenn ich nur einen einzigen erwische, der sich freiwillig vom Besen fallen lässt, dann setzt es eine."Sam Sold, der heute mal nicht auf der Lehrertribüne am Megaphon stand, grinste. Vermutlich war er einer derjenigen gewesen, die Lily heute Morgen vom Astronomieturm aus beim Schwimmen gesehen hatte. „Na dann ab auf die Besen. Wir fliegen uns erstmal alle Mann für ein paar Minuten ein. Wenn ihr hört, dass ich pfeife, kommt ihr alle wieder her. Wir machen dann ein kurzes Balltraining mit Quaffel und Klatscher. Fitz hat auch noch vor, mit euch später einige Reaktionstests mit dem Schnatz zu machen, aber dazu kommen wir dann später. Marsch, nicht so müde, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Zehn Minuten flogen alle kreuz und quer über den Platz, schlugen Loopings, versuchten sich an Sturzflügen und engen Kehren oder machten Scheinangriffe auf die Torstangen. Potter hatte seinen eigenen Drei-Mann-Fanchor dabei, die ihn wiederholt mit _Jamesi-Jamesi_ Rufen zu immer neuen Höchstleistungen anregten. Lily war sich sicher, dass wenn jemand anderes, oder auch die drei zu einer anderen Gelegenheit, ihn mit Jamesi angesprochen hätte, würde es Tote geben. Aber jetzt war er so mit Fliegen beschäftigt, dass er es einfach zu überhören schien. Und bei allem, was man gegen James Potter vorbringen konnte, das mit dem fliegen hatte der junge echt raus, das musste selbst Lily neidlos gestehen.

Nach dem Einfliegen öffnete Jones die schwere Eichentruhe, in denen die vier Spielbälle aufbewahrt wurden und ließ die Klatscher frei. Die beiden Marley-Brüder, Bratt und Sven begannen nun mit ihren Schlägern die Klatscher abwechselnd auf die Anwärter loszufeuern. Es war lustig mit anzusehen, wie sie sich redlich Mühe gaben, ihnen allen auszuweichen, aber die Treiber waren schon zu lange im Team und kannten sich daher recht gut aus. Als Bratt Marley schließlich mit einen gut gezielten Schlag einen Viertklässler (Lily kannte nur seinen Vornamen – er hieß Travis) vom Besen holte, worauf der sich mehrmals überschlug und Kopfüber im Becken landete, brach Jones das Klatschertraining ab und warf James den Quaffel zu mit den Worten, er solle versuchen zu punkten. Travis, dem glücklicherweise nichts geschehen war, schwamm unterdessen in Richtung der Tribünen, wo er jubelnd willkommen geheißen wurde. Seinen Besen hatte er unterwegs aufgefischt.

Ein erneuter Aufschrei ließ Lily zu den Torstangen schauen. James hatte links angetäuscht und war dann aber nach rechts geflogen. Jones, der seinen Fehler augenblicklich bemerkt hatte, wendete auf der Stelle und flog zurück, doch in dem Moment hatte James den Quaffel bereits geworfen. Ein lang gezogenes Oooohhh erklang von den Tribünen, nur unter den anwesenden Slytherins machte sich Lachen breit. Potter hatte daneben geworfen. Doch für seinen ersten Angriff hatte er enormes Reaktionsvermögen gezeigt. Auch Jones zeigte sich beeindruckt.

So ging das Training eine ganze Weile weiter und nach und nach lehrten sich die Sitzreihen ein wenig. Bald waren die meisten Nichtgryffindors gegangen. Ferdinand Fitz, der Sucher, hatte zwischendurch immer mal wieder mit dem einen oder anderen der Anwärter gesprochen und gab jetzt Jones ein Zeichen, dass er seine Kandidaten für ein gesondertes Suchertraining zusammen hatte. Der Teamkapitän erklärte die Auswahl für beendet und sagte, dass einiges im Kreise des Teams besprochen werden müsste, und diejenigen, die als Reservespieler eingesetzt werden würden, in den nächsten tagen Bescheid bekämen. Fitz würde sein Training an einem anderen Tag machen. Der Sucher war von jeher die Geheimwaffe, und da trainierte man besser allein und ohne Zuschauer.

Jetzt waren die meisten, die bis jetzt durchgehalten hatten, nicht mehr zu bremsen. Viele hatten sich Badezeug unter die Schulroben gezogen. Sie zogen sich die Roben über die Köpfe und stürzten sich in das Becken. Auch Lily war von ihren Freundinnen Überredet worden (Professor Binns hatte während der Überzeugungsarbeit noch das ein oder andere Mal aufgeschaut), nach der Geschichtsstunde schnell zusammen mit ihnen in ihren Schlafsaal zu laufen und sich Badeanzüge unterzuziehen. Was nun folgt war wohl die größte Wasserschlacht in der Geschichte des Hauses Gryffindor.

Als die Schüler an diesem Abend völlig durchnässt, aber ziemlich glücklich zum Schloss zurückkehrten, waren vier unter ihnen, die besonders mit sich zufrieden waren.

Genau um Mitternacht leuchtete das Quidditchfeld kurz bläulich auf, dann veränderte sich das Glühen in ein sattes Grün, um sofort wieder zu erlöschen.

000

000

Meine Güte. Als ich das Ende des letzten Kapitels geschrieben habe, wusste ich noch nicht 100ig, wie ich da wieder rauskommen sollte. Normalerweise bin ich immer mindestens ein Kapitel mit dem Schreiben dem Hochladen voraus, da kann man sich nicht selbst in die Ecke drängen kann. Aber ich hoffe, ich habe mich im letzten Moment noch wieder hervormanövrieren können.

Wenn's euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann wisst ihr ja alle, was ihr zu tun habt. Wie alle Schreiberlinge hier freue ich mich über alle Reviews mit Fragen, Anregungen und Kritik, die ich nach Möglichkeit gerne beantworte, beherzige und unter den Tisch fallen lassen (kleiner Scherz) – also – Knöpfchen drücken!

9


	11. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Ich wäre ja an dieser Stelle gern wieder auf die vielen Fragen in den Reviews eingegangen, aber bedauerlicher Weise sind die nach dem letzten Kapitel ausgeblieben (heul).**

**Nichtsdestotrotz kommt hier schon wieder ein kleines Kapitelchen - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 11**

**Unverhofft kommt oft**

Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, Ende Juli. Für englische Verhältnisse war das Wetter ziemlich schön. Die Sonne schien, der Himmel war blau und alles in allem konnte man jede Menge Gründe finden guter Laune zu sein.

Doch wenn man in das verbissen angestrengte Gesicht des Jungen sah, der mit einem ziemlich hohen Tempo die einsame Landstraße entlang joggte, dann fand man nicht einen dieser Gründe. Der Junge keuchte. An seinem Körperbau konnte man sehen, dass er für gewöhnlich wohl eher kein Sport trieb. Und dennoch lief er sehr schnell und obwohl ihm der Schweiß wie in Bächen das Gesicht und die Beine herunter lief, machte er keinerlei Anstalten, seinen Lauf zu unterbrechen. Eigentlich war es auch viel zu warm zum Laufen, doch der Junge schien sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Sein Geist beschäftigte sich mit ganz anderen Dingen. Weit und breit war hier absolut nichts. Wo der Junge auch herkommen mochte, oder wohin er unterwegs war, eine lange strecke lag hinter und vor ihm.

Es war wahr. Normalerweise lief Remus Lupin nicht. Sport war nicht seine Welt. Und trotzdem war er ungeheuer zäh und ausdauernd. Das lag an seiner Natur. Lykanthropie brachte jede Menge Nachteile mit sich, wie zum Beispiel das monatliche verwandeln in einen Wolf, oder das unbändige Verlangen in diesem Zustand alle zu zerreißen, aber es gab auch ein paar wenige Vorteile. Seine Ausdauer gehörte dazu. Außerdem hatte Remus äußerst geschärfte Sinne. Vor allem sein Gehör und sein Geruchssinn waren unglaublich entwickelt. Und je näher er sich einem Vollmond befand, desto stärker waren die Veränderungen.

Remus war elf Jahre alt, doch der Werwolf, der ihn vor sechs Jahren angefallen hatte, war sein alter egal gewesen. Er machte keinen unterschied zwischen einem Kind und einem erwachsenen Menschen, wenn er nur jagen konnte, wenn er nur töten konnte. Und das schlimmste war: Remus verstand ihn. An viel konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wenn er nach Vollmondnächten in dem Kellerraum, den sein Vater für seine Verwandlungen gebaut und eingerichtet hatte, zu sich kam. Ja, so musste man das wohl nennen – er erwachte nicht, er kam zu sich. Kleidung zog er sich schon seid Jahren nicht mehr an in diesen Nächten, denn er zerriss sie ja doch. Nicht selten war er verletzt gewesen. Manchmal sogar schwer verletzt. Remus wusste nicht einen Knochen, den er sich nicht zumindest schon einmal gebrochen hatte. Aber seine Verwundungen heilten auch mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Vierundzwanzig Stunden nach seinen Verwandlungen waren meist nur noch der wie wild pochende Kopfschmerz vorhanden

Er lief weiter. Ja, er war elf Jahre alt. Gestern hatte er Geburtstag gehabt. Elf – das war ein besonderes Alter. Zumindest für einen jungen Zauberer oder eine junge Hexe. Elf – das war das Alter, in dem die magische Ausbildung begann. Man ging nach Hogwarts, oder auf eine vergleichbare Schule. Doch als Engländer ging man in den meisten Fällen nach Hogwarts. Doch er würde keinen Brief bekommen. Wie sollten sie ihn auch aufnehmen? Der Junge lief noch ein wenig schneller. Seine Muskeln verkrampften und seit geraumer Zeit quälten ihn heftige Seitenstiche, doch es war ihm egal. Er begrüßte die Schmerzen. Sie halfen ihm. Wenn er Freunde gehabt hätte, dann würden sie ihn jetzt verlassen. Sie würden auf die Schule gehen um ihre Magie zu erlernen. Aber er hatte ja eh keine Freunde. Wer würde ihn schon zum Freund haben wollen? Niemand in der Nachbarschaft wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war, aber Remus mied trotzdem den Kontakt zu anderen Kindern. Was, wenn sie es herausfinden würden? Was, wenn sie ihn verstoßen, verachten würden wegen dem was er war?

Sein Geburtstag war wie jeder, den er seit seiner ersten Verwandlung erlebt hatte. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern gefeiert. Niemand sonst war da. Remus lief weiter. In der Ferne konnte er, weit ab von der Straße, hinter hohem Gebüsch das dach eines einsam stehenden Hauses erkennen. Sein Haus – das Haus seiner Eltern. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, war er in einem großen Kreis gelaufen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht dorthin zurück, aber lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Wenn er weiterlief, dann würde er bald zusammenbrechen. Aber das würde er überleben. Er würde alles überleben. Das einzige, was ihn außer einem natürlichen Tode umbringen konnte, war eine silberne Kugel, die ihm direkt ins Herz geschossen würde oder wahlweise die Klinge eines silbernen Dolches. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie er an solch einen Dolch herankommen könnte. War er nicht ein wenig zu jung, um sich Gedanken um Selbstmord zu machen? Andererseits – wie alt musste man dazu sein?

Remus blieb stehen. Jetzt waren es nur noch knapp hundert Meter, bis er wieder zuhause sein würde, aber er wollte vorher noch einen Moment verschnaufen. Mit den Händen griff er sich an die Knie und atmete tief ein und aus. Die letzten Meter würde er normal gehen.

In diesem Moment trat von hinten jemand an ihn heran. Einen Moment musste Remus nachdenken, was ihn an der Tatsache störte, dann fiel es ihm auf. Er hatte niemanden überholt und die letzten paar hundert Meter war er über fast freie Felder gelaufen. Niemand hätte sich hier verstecken können. Und wenn ihm jemand nachgelaufen wäre, dann hätte er es bemerkt. Er hätte die Person gewittert. Niemand schaffte es so leicht, sich an einen Werwolf heranzuschleichen.

Es war ein Mann. Gutmütig lächelnd schaute er auf den Jungen herunter. Nein, dieser Mann konnte ihm nicht gefolgt sein. Er war zu alt!

„Ist das das Haus der Lupins, mein Junge?"Die Stimme des Mannes hatte etwas unglaublich beruhigendes. Er sprach leise und langsam und doch war die Stimme fest und gut zu verstehen. Remus schnaufte noch immer, also konnte er als Antwort nur nicken. „Das ist schön. Dann nehme ich an, du bist Remus."Es war keine Frage gewesen. Wie nickte Remus. Er schaute sich den Mann genauer an. Er war eindeutig ein Zauberer. Kein Muggel der Welt würde mit einem saphirblauen Umhang mitten in der Wildnis stehen. Der Mann hatte einen Langen schneeweißen Bart und wache blaue Augen, die munter hinter einer Brille mit Halbmondförmigen Gläsern zwinkerten.

„Gut gut. Dann werd ich mal. Kommst du?"Der alte Zauberer wandte sich zum gehen und schritt überraschen zügig auf das Haus zu. Remus war viel zu verdattert, um irgendetwas erwidern zu können. Dies musste ein Bekannter seiner Eltern sein. Seltsam nur, dass er ihn nie zuvor bei ihnen gesehen hatte. Immer noch ein wenig außer Atem marschierte er ihm hinterdrein. Er beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen.

„Kennen sie meine Eltern?"

Der alte Mann drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen zwinkerten noch immer freundlich, aber es war eine Spur Erstaunen dazugekommen. „Es freut mich, dass du dich entschlossen hast zu sprechen. Gewiss kenne ich deine Eltern. Und ich hoffe, ich werde auch dich bald genauer kennen lernen."

„Wo haben sie sie kennen gelernt?"Langsam fiel es Remus leichte mit dem Zauberer Schritt zu halten und gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Haben sie nie von mir erzählt, mein Junge? Nun, dann lass dich überraschen. Ich denke, dies wird noch ein recht vergnüglicher Tag für dich."

Remus wagte das zu bezweifeln, doch er sagte lieber nichts. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war, diesem Mann nicht zu widersprechen. Aber das Ganze würde sich sowieso jeden Moment auflösen. Sie hatten das Haus erreicht und um es herumgegangen um an die Vorderseite mit der Haustür zu gelangen. Remus öffnete die Tür und betrat das Haus.

„Mum – Dad? Ich bin wieder hier. Ich habe Besuch dabei."Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und schlupfte in seine Hausschuhe, die neben der Tür bereitstanden. Er hörte die schweren Schritte seines Vaters, der sich im Wohnzimmer aufhielt und jetzt die Tür zum Flur aufstieß.

„Was sagst du, mein So..."mitten im Wort verstummte er. Zuerst hatte er natürlich Remus gesehen, aber dann war sein Blick hinter ihm auf den alten Zauberer gefallen. „Emily, komm sofort. Das glaubst du mir ja doch nicht!"

Remus' Mutter war in der Küche gewesen. Jetzt kam auch sie in den Flur, schaute zunächst verständnislos ihren Mann an, um dann den kopf zu wenden, damit sie ihren Sohn in Augenschein nehmen konnte. „Was ist denn mein Lie..."Auch sie brach ab und wusste für einen Moment nicht, wo sie mit ihren Händen hinsollte. „Professor?"

Der alte Zaubere lachte freundlich. „Ich möchte meinen, dass sie mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck während ihrer Schulzeit in Ravenclaw nicht sehr weit gekommen wären. Und bitte nennen sie mich Albus, obwohl ehemalige Schüler immer leichte Probleme damit zu haben scheinen."Irgendwo tief in Remus' Verstand machte es Klick, als mehrere Zahnräder ineinander griffen. _Professor, Schüler, Ravenclaw? _Natürlich hatten seine Eltern von Hogwarts erzählt. Und es gab nur einen Professor, der Albus hieß, dies hier musste der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein, Albus Dumbledore.

„Sie sind Professor Dumbledore?"

„Meistens, mein Junge. Aber obwohl ich ihren Flur sehr schätze, Mr Lupin, würde ich doch vielleicht das Wohnzimmer vorziehen. Ich hätte da ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit ihnen und ihren Eltern zu besprechen."

Remus schaute den Zauberer verdutzt an. Er war noch nie im Leben mit Mr Lupin angesprochen worden. Na ja, manchmal, wenn ihm seine Mutter im Scherz drohte, aber das war etwas Anderes. Der Professor war absolut ernst geblieben. Remus' Mutter machte den Eindruck, als würde sie aus einer Starre erwachen. Hastig wischte sie imaginären Schmutz an einer ebenso abwesenden Schürze ab, lächelte den Gast freundlich an und ging voraus durch die Tür, durch die ihr Mann eben den Flur betreten hatte. Als ob dies ein Zeichen gewesen war, begann auch Mr Lupin sich wieder zu bewegen und folgte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, und seinem Sohn, der seine anfängliche Schüchternheit inzwischen überwunden hatte.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten, Professor? Tee, Kaffee, oder vielleicht eine Schokolade?"Fragte Mrs Lupin schließlich, nachdem sie sich um einen niedrigen Couchtisch in der Nähe des Kamins gesetzt hatten."

„Nun, ich möchte keine Umstände machen." Er zwinkerte „Aber gegen ein Tässchen Tee hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."Mrs Lupin nickte und verdrückte sich in ihre Küche. Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Zunächst sollte ich dir vielleicht nachträglich zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren, was? War's schön."

„Ja."Antwortete Remus knapp, doch seine Stimmlage uns seine Augen sagten etwas anderes. Aber er konnte diesem Mann schließlich nicht erzählen, was ihm schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf herumwanderte. Dabei war es wirklich ein Zufall, denn indirekt hatte er ja etwas damit zu tun. Dieser Zauberer war Schulleiter der Schule, die er so gern besucht hätte.

Dumbledore seufzte, sah Remus an und nickte dann verstehend. Für einen kurzen Moment kam es Remus so vor, als hätte er direkt hinter seine Stirn geblickt und dort seine Gedanken so klar gelesen, wie die Wörter in einem Buch. „Du musst dich nicht verstellen. Du bist elf Jahre alt geworden und dir ist natürlich klar, dass dies ein sehr wichtiges alter im Leben eines jungen Zauberers ist. Und nun glaubst du, dass ausgerechnet du diesen wichtigen Abschnitt deines Lebens nicht erleben wirst."

In diesem Moment kam Mrs Lupin mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Kanne und vier Tassen standen durch die Verbindungstür. Sie hatte die letzten Worte des Professors gehört, stelle das Tablett klirrend auf dem Tisch ab und schaute ihn überrascht ab.

„Natürlich weiß ich um den Zustand ihres Jungen, und um die Probleme, die sie im Zusammenhang damit sehen." Er seufzte erneut. „Vielleicht muss ich ein wenig weiter ausholen." Er nahm die Tasse entgegen, die Mrs Lupin ihm gereicht hatte und nippte an dem Tee, nachdem er drei Stück Zucker hatte hineinplumpsen lassen. „Die wenigsten wissen, wie Hogwarts von seinen zukünftigen Schülern erfährt. Schließlich meldet man sich nicht bei uns an. Schon im Augenblick der Geburt einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers ist dem jeweiligen Zauberer bewusst, dass ein neues Mitglied der magischen Gemeinde das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. So war es natürlich auch bei Remus."Er setzte die Tasse ab und lächelte dem Jungen zu. „Und dann geschah vor fünf Jahren das Unfassbare. Ich habe gute Verbindungen nach St Mungos, deshalb wurde ich darüber informiert. Es geschieht selten, dass ein Kind an Lykanthropie erkrankt und den Prozess der ersten Verwandlung überlebt. Soweit ich weiß, ist es zu meiner Lebzeit in Englang nur dieses eine Mal geschehen. Da steckten wir nun also in dem Dilemma, denn die Krankheit ändert ja nichts an Remus' magischer Begabung. Ich werde es ganz kurz machen. Ich möchte, das Remus nach Hogwarts kommt."

Für einen Moment war es still. Das einzige Geräusch war das Klirren der Teetasse, die Professor Dumbledore wieder aufgenommen hatte. Remus' Eltern waren viel zu überfahren, um in irgendeiner art und Weise reagieren zu können. Natürlich hatten sie erwartet, dass sich das Gespräch um Hogwarts richten würde, warum sonst sollte der Schulleiter hier bei ihnen erscheinen? Aber eigentlich hatten sie eher erwartet, dass der Professor blumige Worte dafür finden würde, warum Remus die Schule nicht besuchen konnte. Schon dafür, dass er sie nicht einfach links liegen ließ, wären sie ihm dankbar gewesen, doch das...

Remus war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand. „Aber – aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Die anderen Schüler – sie werden mich hassen. Wer will etwas mit einem – einem Werwolf zu tun haben. Ich bin doch bloß ein Monster."Bei den letzten Worten ließ Remus die Schultern hängen.

Dumbledore lächelte, dabei war ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht zum lachen zumute. Ein elfjähriger sollte sich einfach nicht solche Gedanken machen. Ein Elfjähriger sollte lachen, Quidditch spielen – na ja und hin und wieder etwas lernen. Dieser Junge war eindeutig zu erwachsen. „Ich kenne da jemanden in Hogwarts, der würde ein Riesenfan von dir sein, wenn er wüsste, was du bist."Das Wort Riese betonte der Zauberer seltsam, doch fiel es niemandem auf. „Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es einfach werden wird. Ich bin im Gegenteil fest davon überzeugt, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein würde, wenn du dich entschließt, es zu versuchen."Er wandte sich an Remus' Eltern. „Schon jetzt liegen ziemliche Strapazen hinter mir. Die Schulräte sitzen mir im Nacken und scheinen nur darauf zu warten, dass etwas schief geht. Bereits als ich von dem furchtbaren Unglück erfahren habe, habe ich begonnen, den Weg für Remus an unserer Schule zu ebnen, aber es war nicht leicht, dass kann ich sagen. Aber jetzt habe ich die offizielle Bestätigung des Zaubereiministeriums."

Er griff in die Luft und plötzlich erschien ein Briefumschlag aus gelblichem Pergament in seiner Hand, den er an Remus weitergab. „Heute Morgen sind die Briefe an die diesjährigen Erstklässler per Eule raus gegangen. Ich war so frei, mir zu erlauben, diesen persönlich zuzustellen."

Remus hatte mit zitternden Händen den Umschlag aufgerissen und ein ebenfalls aus Pergament bestehenden Briefbogen herausgezogen. Mit fiebrigen Augen las er den Text, der seit inzwischen eintausend Jahren die elfjährigen Hexen und Zauberer Britanniens begeisterte. Eine Träne quoll aus seinem rechten Auge, als er am Ende angelangt war und hoffnungsvoll zu seinen Eltern aufblickte.

000

Remus Lupin schlug die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes; er lächelte. Er träumte sehr häufig von Begebenheiten aus seiner Vergangenheit, aber nur sehr selten kam es vor, dass ihn seine Träume zum Lächeln brachten. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück, der als der mindestens zweitschlimmste seines Lebens begonnen und sich dann zum allerbesten, den er sich nur vorstellen konnte gewandelt hatte.

Dumbledore war noch lange bei den Lupins geblieben. Sie hatten eine ganze Menge zu besprechen. Natürlich war es nicht leicht, einen Werwolf an die Schule zu bringen und allen war völlig klar, dass dies nur unter völliger Geheimhaltung geschehen konnte. Die Schulräte wussten Bescheid und auch die gesamte Lehrerschaft, aber weder die anderen Schüler, noch ihre Eltern sollten über die Tatsachen seines Wesens informiert werden. Werwölfen gegenüber wurde im besten Fall mit Misstrauen begegnet. In den meisten Fällen war es aber offene Ablehnung bis hin zu Hass. Während die Schüler vielleicht langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnt werden konnten, dass ein langfristiger Freund, den sie alle kannten, und von dem sie wussten, dass er nicht gefährlich war, was er war und zu was er einmal im Monat wurde, lebten deren Eltern viel zu lange in ihren festen Vorstellungen. Nein – Geheimhaltung war die einzige Möglichkeit und seid inzwischen über einem Jahr war alles gut gegangen. Sicher war es zu einigen brenzligen Situationen gekommen und immer musste er sich neue Geschichten ausdenken, mit denen er erklären konnte, warum er einmal im Monat plötzlich krank wurde, oder abwesend war, doch stand ihm ja die Lehrerschaft beiseite.

Remus drehte sich auf die Seite. Durch eine Spalte in den Vorhängen seines Bettes drang helles Tageslicht herein. Es musste bereits morgens sein. Der gestrige Tag war wunderbar gewesen. Warscheinlich hatte er schon deshalb so gut geschlafen. Um Mitternacht hatte er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden James, Sirius und Peter den Quidditchplatz verzaubert. Es war kein leichtes stück Arbeit gewesen und es hatte nur geklappt, weil er nächtelang zusammen mit James unter dessen Tarnumhang in der Bibliothek verbracht hatten. Es war so zehrend gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr die Zeit für ihre üblichen streiche gehabt hatten. Er kicherte bei dem Gedanken, wie unruhig die anderen Schüler bei der ungewöhnlichen Stille um die vier gewesen sein mussten.

Er hatte James und Sirius den ganzen tag davon abhalten müssen, sich mit ihrer Tat zu brüsken, aber nachdem der Schulleiter beim Mittagessen, versteckt und doch für alle erkenntlich, seinen Segen zu diesem Streich gegeben hatte, und nachdem sowieso jeder an der schule wusste, wem das Ganze zu verdanken war, hatten sie alle vier gewaltigen Auftrieb bekommen. Das Schuljahr versprach noch gewaltig Potential.

000

000

Habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich diese Kapitel aus Remus' sicht liebe? Es fällt mir allerdings sehr schwer, dass ich ihm regelmäßig so schrecklich wehtun muss. Da war es doch einmal sehr entspannend, ihn richtig glücklich zu sehen.

Noch ein kleines Wörtchen zu den Reviews :-) – Der Rekord der letzten Geschichte wurde ja jetzt eingestellt (zu dem Zeitpunkt, da ich dies hier schreibe, aber leider noch nicht gebrochen). Nachdem ich mir für die letzte Geschichte ja 50 erhofft hatte (Jippie – hat geklappt) wollte ich jetzt mal echt größenwahnsinnig werden und die dritte Stelle in Angriff nehmen. Also Habzeit! Und ihr wisst ja, wie's geht, oder?

Schon mal Danke im Voraus!

10


	12. Magische Geschwister

**Lord Slytherin: Mit den Erstklässlern hast du recht – mein Fehler.**

**Lara Lynx: Für diese Kapitel habe ich mir was Besonderes ausgedacht. Aber du wirst dich leider noch ein wenig gedulden müssen.**

**Alania: Danke, dass dir mein Dumbledore gefällt. Ich habe mich nach kurzer Hassphase wegen HP5 auch wieder mit ihm versöhnt. Zum anderen Punkt – ich habe mir ja schon überlegt, ob ich mir nicht einen beta-leser zulegen soll, aber dann hätt ich Angst, der hält nicht mit mir Schritt grins**

**Aber jetzt kehren wir erst einmal zu Lily zurück - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 12**

**Magische Geschwister**

War es in den vergangenen Wochen ruhig beblieben, so war es, als war die Verwandlung des Quidditchfeldes eine Art Startschuss für Sirius und seine Freunde. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem nicht irgendetwas geschah, das natürlich augenblicklich den vieren zugeschrieben wurde. Natürlich konnte ihnen nie etwas bewiesen werden und da niemand ernstlich zu Schaden kam, hatte die Lehrerschaft keine andere Wahl, als zähneknirschend darauf zu warten, dass ihnen irgendwann einmal ein Fehler unterlief. Es ging das Gerücht herum, dass Dumbledore selbst sich königlich über die vielen Streiche amüsierte und auch die Schülerschaft hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade zur favorisierten Zielgruppe (sprich die Slytherins) gehörten, eine Menge Spaß bei der Sache.

Gerade bei James wussten die meisten nicht, wie er eigentlich die Zeit für die vielen Vorbereitungen aufbringen konnte. Wie alle erwartet hatten, war er einer der Glücklichen, die für die kommende Quidditchgeneration herangezogen werden sollte. Nach der Niederlage in der letzten Saison hatte sich Teamkapitän Jones für dieses Jahr vorgenommen, den Pokal auf jeden Fall zu gewinnen. Und da er in seinem letzten Jahr war, und dies für ihn die letzte Chance auf den Sieg bedeutete, hieß das Training bis der Heiler kommt. Nicht selten hatte er an zwei Tagen in der Woche das Feld an den Nachmittagen angemietet und dann mussten alle Mitglieder des Teams, auch die Reservespieler, ran.

Das Eröffnungsspiel sollte etwa zwei Wochen nach der Sache mit dem Quidditchfeld stattfinden. Es hieß Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Das bedeutete für das Team aus Gryffindor noch ein wenig Ruhe, aber gleichzeitig auch, dass ihr erstes Spiel gegen das Team aus Ravenclaw stattfinden sollte. Der Gegner war in der Regel recht stark und auch dieses Team ging mit beinahe derselben Aufstellung, wie in der letzten Saison an den Start. Einzig und allein Sucher Arlington hatte im letzten Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht und man wusste noch nicht, wer da auf sie zukam. Selbst Spionageversuche bei den Trainingsstunden hatte keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht, da das Training der Ravenclaws grundsätzlich ohne Sucher stattfand, um genau dies zu verhindern.

Und so blieb natürlich nur das unermüdliche trainieren der Mannschaft für die Gryffindors übrig. James hatte also wenig Zeit, um sich mit Privatem zu beschäftigen, doch sonderbarer Weise gelang es ihm anscheinend doch immer wieder.

000

Der Mittwoch vor dem Eröffnungsspiel war an sich ein ganz normaler Tag. Sah man einmal von der Tatsache ab, dass die Treppen sich anscheinend vorgenommen hatten, die Ravenclaws nicht in die große Halle zu lassen (Sie drehten und wendeten sich in alle Richtungen, nur nicht dahin, wo die Ravenclaws gerade hinwollten), war wirklich alles wie immer. Diese plötzliche Eigenwilligkeit der Treppen wurde natürlich wieder einer bestimmten Gruppe von Gryffindorschülern zugeschrieben, die sich aber wie üblich in Unschuld sonnten.

Lily saß mit Agatha und Philippa am Haustisch der Gryffindors und nahm das Frühstück zu sich, als die letzten Ravenclaws etwas zerzaust in der großen Halle ankamen. Nach eigener Aussage hatten sie einen gewaltigen Umweg über die Eulerei nehmen müssen. Die Tatsache, dass der Streich ausgerechnet die Ravenclaws getroffen hatte, war für die meisten Schüler der letzte Beweis, dass die Black-Potter-Gang das Ganze aufgezogen hatte. Das sollte wohl eine Art Zermürbungstaktik sein, und wenn man sich die Ravenclaws anschaute, schien der Plan aufzugehen.

Das Frühstück wurde wie üblich durch die Ankunft der Posteulen unterbrochen. Für einen Moment war die Tatsache, dass sie sich in einer Schule befanden vergessen. Jeder fragte sich gespannt, ob heute vielleicht ein Brief oder ein Päckchen dabei war. Diejenigen, die ein Magazin oder den Tagespropheten abboniert hatten, wurden natürlich wie üblich bedacht und es dauerte nicht lange und viele Schüler verschwanden hinter ihren Zeitungen, um die neuesten Meldungen aus der Welt da draußen zu erfahren.

Lily hatte keine Zeitung abboniert. Mit ihren zwölf Jahren war sie gerade mal soweit am Weltgeschehen interessiert, wie sie von den anderen Schülern mitbekam. Wichtige Nachrichten verbreiteten sich im Schloss schneller als ein Sauberwisch fünf. Lily wusste nicht, wie schnell ein Sauberwisch fünf war, aber Agatha hatte diesen Spruch mal gebracht und klang dabei so dermaßen ehrfürchtig, dass Lily vermutete, es müsse ein wirklich guter Rennbesen sein. Manchmal erwischte sich Lily tatsächlich dabei, dass sie begann Quidditchmetaphern zu benutzen. Vielleicht würde sie sich doch noch mit diesem Fieber infizieren.

Während Lily noch so in ihren Gedanken schweifte und sich das Frühstück schmecken ließ, viel ihr plötzlich auf, dass es unter den Schülern der höheren Klassen ungewöhnlich still war. Obwohl still auch das falsche Wort war. Es wurde nicht wild durcheinander gesprochen, wie es sonst bei den Mahlzeiten üblich war. Viele Schüler tuschelten miteinander, als ob etwas Wichtiges vorgefallen war, über das man nicht gern laut sprechen wollte. Lily sah fragend zu Agatha hinüber, doch die schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Philippa hingegen schien es auch aufgefallen zu sein, doch sie hob als Reaktion auf Lilys Blick nur die Schultern. Lily sah nach vorn zum Lehrertisch, wo sich Professor McGonagall angeregt mit Professor Terfinis unterhielt. Da die Lehrerin für Verwandlung normalerweise vor den Schülern nur selten ihre Emotionen zur Schau stellte, war auch dies äußerst ungewöhnlich. Irgendwie musste sie an einen Tagespropheten kommen. Lily war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit den Nachrichten zu tun haben musste. Und sie hatte Glück. Nicht weit von ihr hatte Sam sein Exemplar auf den Tisch gepfeffert, um sich nun mit seinem Freund Simon zu unterhalten. Lily war sich sicher, das Sam Sold die Zeitung nur wegen des Sportteils abbonierte, aber das war ja egal.

Lange musste sie nicht suchen, um den Grund für die allgemeine Aufregung zu erfahren. Direkt auf der Titelseite, war das Photo einer leicht rundlichen und nicht mehr allzu jungen Hexe zusehen, das sie mit gekonntem Kameralächeln anstrahlte. Untertitelt war das Bild mit „Millicent Bagnold, Zaubereiministerin"und über dem dazugehörigen Artikel stand in fetten Buchstaben: „Magische Geschwister?"Ein Bericht von Esmeralda Blattschuss.

_Seit nunmehr zweihundert Jahren befindet sich der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. Er soll uns daran erinnern, wer wir sind und mit wem wir zusammen leben. Doch wie viel geben wir wirklich auf das freundschaftliche Miteinander mit unseren magischen Gefährten, die seit Anbeginn unserer Gesellschaft Seite an Seite mit uns durch die Geschichte streifen? Wir alle erinnern uns an die Koboldrevolten, die unser Land immer wieder heimgesucht haben, doch was ist mit der anderen Seite der Medaille?_

Lily runzelte die Stirn und sah kurz auf. Das war doch allerhöchstens so spannend, wie eine Geschichtsstunde bei Binns. Doch in diesem Moment hörte sie, wie Philippa, die neben ihr saß und über ihre Schulter auf die Zeitung blickte, aufkeuchte. Vielleicht war sie in dem Text schon etwas weiter. Lily fuhr fort, den Artikel zu lesen.

_Stimmen in der Bevölkerung rufen jetzt nach strengerer Kontrolle unserer magischen Freunde. Doch was bedeutet Kontrolle? Machen wir uns bewusst, dass es sich hier nicht um Haustiere, sondern um intelligente Wesen handelt. Zaubereiministerin Bagnold (siehe Photo links) stand zu einer offiziellen Stellungnahme nicht zur Verfügung, doch gelang es uns ein Interview zu führen, mit der Junghexe und Juniorassistentin der Abteilung zur Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe, D.J. Umbridge (kleines Photo). Hier einige Ausschnitte._

Lily schaute auf der Seite herum, und entdeckte unter dem Artikel ein weiteres Bild, das eine noch recht junge Hexe in schlichter Robe zeigte. Ihr Lächeln schien künstlich zu sein, und sie war Lily von der ersten Sekunde an unsympathisch.

TP: _Immer mehr Rufe werden laut, nach denen die Kontrolle über so genannte Halbblüter, also Geschöpfe mit annähernd menschlicher Intelligenz, sowie Mischwesen, verstärkt werden soll. Wie steht das Ministerium zu diesem Thema?_

DJU: _Sie werden verstehen, dass ich als Juniorassistentin nicht für das Ministerium im Gesamten sprechen kann._

TP: _Aber sie werden uns doch über die Stimmung im Ministerium erzählen können._

DJU: _Selbstverständlich laufen bei solch einer kontroversen Frage die Meinungen weit auseinander._

TP: _Und ihre persönliche Meinung?_

DJU: _Sehen sie – in den vergangenen Jahren sind bestehende Kontrollmaßnahmen sehr nachlässig behandelt worden. Es geht hier ja nicht um die Unterdrückung von Randgruppen, sondern um Schutzmaßnahmen, die das friedvolle Zusammenleben aller Hexen und Zauberer in unserem Land gewährleisten sollen. Vampire und vergleichbare Halbblüter, oder gar Mischwesen bergen von Natur aus eine Gefahr in sich._

_Wir vom Tagespropheten fordern unsere Leser dazu auf, zwischen diesen Zeilen zu lesen. Sollte sich diese Meinung im Ministerium verbreiten, dürften in der nächsten Zeit einige Veränderungen in Kraft treten. Der Tagesprophet wird wie immer am ball bleiben und sie über jede neue Entwicklung genauestens informieren._

_Esmeralda Blattschuss für den Tagespropheten_

Hier endete die Berichterstattung mit einem Hinweis, dass auf Seite Sieben der heutigen Ausgabe ein genauerer Bericht über die Klassifizierung in Halbblüter und Mischwesen, doch dass interessierte Lily zurzeit nicht. Sie schaute fragend in das entrüstete Gesicht von Philippa.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum das alle so aufregt."

In Philippas Entrüstung mischte sich eine Spur Unglaube. „Man merkt wieder einmal, dass du eine Muggelgeborene bist."

„Aber diese Wesen sind doch wirklich gefährlich. Ein Werwolf kann einen Menschen mit einem einzigen Biss töten. Oder ihm noch Schlimmeres antun."

Agatha fuhr dazwischen. „Natürlich hast du Recht. Ich bin ja auch dafür, dass gewisse Maßnahmen bestehen bleiben. Aber es geht doch hier nicht nur um Werwölfe und Vampire. Das hier schreit nach Unterdrückung.

Langsam leerte sich die große Halle und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr sprangen auch Lily und ihre Freundinnen auf.

000

„Ich sehe schon, dass heute nicht mit einem normalen Unterricht zu rechnen ist."Es war inzwischen Nachmittag und die Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten gemeinsam Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Schon seit zehn Minuten versuchte Professor Terfinis Ruhe in die Klasse zu bekommen, damit er mit dem Unterrichtsstoff fortfahren konnte, aber langsam sah er ein, dass dies vergebliche Liebesmühe war.

„Mir ist natürlich klar, was sie alle so beschäftigt. Zwar kommen magische Kreaturen in diesem unterricht erst im nächsten Jahr an die Reihe, aber vielleicht ist es angesichts der Situation gar nicht verkehrt, einen kleinen thematischen Abstecher in diese Richtung zu machen."Der Lehrer machte eine Pause. Was seine Ermahnungen nicht vollbracht hatten, schaffte diese Ansprache augenblicklich. Die Klasse verstummte und hing gebannt an seinen Lippen.

„Ich denke, dass inzwischen alle den Bericht und das Interview in der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen haben, oder zumindest über den Inhalt Bescheid wissen. Und aus den Diskussionen, die heute schon den ganzen Tag laufen, ersehe ich, dass viele unter euch hinter diese schlichten Zeilen geblickt haben. Es stellt sich also die frage, warum steht das Ministerium hinter einer Sache, die so klar ersichtlich falsch ist? Ja, Mr Quirrell?"

Jefferson hatte besonders unruhig auf seinem Platz herum gezappelt. Es war nicht nur in Slytherin bekannt, dass magische Geschöpfe, vor allem die gefährlichen, eine Art Hobby von ihm waren. Seine Antwort war ebenso kurz wie verständlich. „Angst!"

„Sehr richtig, Mr Quirrell – Angst! Angst wovor? Nun – es gibt etwas, das alle Menschen, ob nun magisch oder nicht, gemeinsam haben. Die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und Unberechenbaren. Was wir nicht verstehen, vernichten wir. Oder, wie in diesem Fall, wir versuchen es zu kontrollieren. Die politische Lage kommt erschwerend hinzu – warum, Mr Black?"

Sirius hatte gerade angeregt mit James getuschelt, währen Remus auf seiner anderen Seite ungewöhnlich still war. Zwar war er grundsätzlich im unterricht aufmerksamer als seine Freunde, aber heute schien er mit den Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein. Jeder andere hätte sich ertappt gefühlt und wäre hoch geschreckt, aber Sirius war Profi. Er bekam grundsätzlich noch genug von der Welt um ihn herum mit, um sich aus jeder Situation herausmanövrieren zu können. „Weil alle Angst vor den magischen Kreaturen haben, die nicht so leicht zu erkennen sind. Hexen und Zauberer, die dunkle Magie anwenden."

An dieser Stelle ging das Getuschel wieder los. Das war allerdings ein Problem der Zeit. Selbst Schüler, die behütet aufwuchsen, wie Lily, die in ihrer Muggelwelt nicht viel von der magischen Gesellschaft mitbekam, konnten den kalten wind spüren, der seit gar nicht langer Zeit durch England fegte. Und ausnahmsweise war es mal nicht das Wetter, das einen frösteln ließ.

Professor Terfinis nickte bedächtig. „Sehr richtig. Womit wir ja auch schon mitten im Thema dieses Unterrichts sind.

7


	13. Quidditch

**Alania: Vielen Dank für Dein Angebot, aber ich habe inzwischen bereits jemanden gefunden, der meine Kapitel kurz gegenliest. Was Deine Hoffnung dieses Kapitel betreffend angeht, muss ich leider sagen, dass sie nicht erfüllt wird. Aber keine Sorge – Verteidigungsunterricht wird es auch weiterhin geben.**

**Lord Slytherin: Warum sollten wir davon gehört haben. Die erste Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts geht so langsam los und im Zuge dessen ist das Ministerium natürlich auf jede Menge unsinniger Ideen gekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir über das Thema Halbblüter im nächsten JKR-Buch noch so einiges erfahren werden (bei dem Titel!).**

**Dein Verlangen nach Rumtreiberstreichen betreffend – ich denke, da kann ich dich und alle anderen beruhigen. McGonagall hat im „Drei Besen"nicht umsonst gesagt, sie wären die schlimmsten Unruhestifter, die Hogwarts je gesehen habe! (Aber wieso Trio? – Sie sind zu viert!)**

**Jetzt aber erstmal das neue Kapitel - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 13**

**Quidditch**

Wenn man sich in England auf eine Sache verlassen konnte, dann war es das schlechte Wetter. Als die Gryffindorschüler am Samstag aus ihren Betten gesprungen waren und zu den Fenstern des Turms eiltenhatte sie ein trüber Anblick erwartet. In der Nacht hatte es geregnet und auch jetzt war noch ein leichtes Nieseln zu spüren. Der Nebel, der aus den feuchten Wipfeln des verbotenen Waldes emporstieg, hatte sich glücklicherweise im Laufe des Tages wieder verzogen, so dass man am Nachmittag, als sich die Schüler auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machten, zumindest freie Sicht auf dem Gelände hatte.

Lily konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie sonderlich viel Lust verspürte, bei diesem Wetter im Freien zu sein, doch als Gryffindor kam es natürlich überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass sie ihr Team bei ihrem ersten Spiel der Saison nicht unterstützte. Darüber hinaus hätten Agatha und Philippa es gar nicht zugelassen, dass sie im Schloss geblieben wäre. Und so saß sie nun mit ihren beiden Freundinnen inmitten einer großen Schar Gryffindors auf der Tribüne und hoffte innerlich, dass das Spiel nicht allzu lange dauern würde.

Die Slytherins hatten sich auf der Tribüne gegenüber versammelt. Sie begannen bereits Schlachtrufe anzustimmen. Nach ihrem Sieg im Eröffnungsspiel gegen das Team aus Hufflepuff hatten sie ziemlich Oberwasser und da Gryffindor im Kampf um den Pokal meistens der härteste Gegner war, konzentrierten sie sich jetzt größtenteils darauf, die Löwen zu demoralisieren.

„Da kann man ja nur hoffen, dass ihnen heute ein kräftiger Dämpfer verpasst wird."Agatha hatte den Unhang eng um die Schultern gezogen und versuchte auf diese Weise den Nieselregen, der jetzt schon seit Stunden niederging abzuhalten.

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn diese Giftschlangen auch in diesem Jahr den Pokal holen, dann vergesse ich mich."Philippa schien es egal zu sein, dass sie nass wurde. Der Ärger über die Slytherins ließ sie den Regen vergessen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so sportbegeistert sein. Sie seufzte, sagte aber nichts. Natürlich hatten die beiden nicht ganz Unrecht. Nachdem die Slytherins im letzten Jahr die Saison für sich entschieden hatten, waren sie ziemlich unausstehlich geworden. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sich Leute wie Black oder Potter im anders gelagerten Fall nicht sonderlich von ihnen unterscheiden würden. Beim Gedanken an Potter schaute sich Lily suchend nach allen Seiten um. Schließlich entdeckte sie ihn zusammen mit Black, Remus und Peter in der vordersten Reihe. Wie zu erwarten war, wurden die neuen Spieler noch nicht eingesetzt.

Lily schüttelte sich. „Wann geht denn das endlich los?"

„Hat's dich also doch gepackt was?"Agathe schaute sie an und grinste breit. Lily warf die langen Haare zurück und streckte ihr zickig die Zunge heraus.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Nur wenn sie schneller anfangen, sind sie auch schneller fertig. Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich mich auf den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum freue."

Lange mussten sie alle wirklich nicht mehr warten. Wenn sie ein Fernglas auf die Lehrertribüne gerichtet hätten, wäre ihnen aufgefallen, dass Sam sich von seinem Sitz erhoben hatte und nach vorn zum Geländer getreten war. Kurz darauf schallte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt durch das Stadion.

„Herzlich willkommen an diesem Samstagnachmittag Willkommen zur Begegnung Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Ich bin Sam Sold und werde euch dieses Spiel näher bringen."Es waren seine üblichen Begrüßungsworte. „Wir alle erinnern uns daran, was geschehen ist, als diese beiden Teams das letzte Mal aufeinander getroffen sind. Was für ein Drama hat sich da vor unseren Augen abgespielt. Ein Spiel, spannend bis zur letzten Sekunde, und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass uns heute Ähnliches geboten wird. Zur Erinnerung, hier vielleicht noch einmal der Stand der aktuellen Saison. Das Eröffnungsspiel ist gelaufen und Slytherin hat mit respektablen zweihundert zu fünfzig einen Sieg nach Hause getragen. Glück würde ich sagen."

Von schräg hinter ihm war vernehmlich ein Räuspern zu hören, doch wie üblich versuchte Sam erst einmal die Ignoriermasche. Lange würde sich Professor McGonagall aber erfahrungsgemäß nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen.

„Und wenn ich das durch das gute englische Wetter richtig sehe – ja, da kommen die Mannschaften. Voran Ravenclaw, angeführt von Kapitänin Maggins und ihren Jägerkollegen Temple und Cross. Hinter ihnen folgen die Treiber Stone und Waters. Sie alle haben, genau wie Hüterin Simmons, die eben erscheint, bereits in der letzten Saison gespielt. Einzig und allein der Sucher musste nachdem Arlington im letzten Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, ersetzt werden. Und hier kommt der Neue – es ist Paul Pinters."

Überall auf den Tribünen erschallte Jubel und Beifall. Die Mannschaft der Ravenclaws war selten dabei, wenn es um den Pokal ging, aber sie waren stets für ein gutes und faires Spiel zu haben.

„Es folgt das Team aus Gryffindor. Es kommt selten vor, dass ein Erfolgsteam komplett in die neue Saison wechselt, doch hier ist es geschehen. Begrüßen wir Hüter und Teamkapitän Jones, gefolgt von den Jägern Terence, Borrel und Finsley. Auch die Gebrüder Marley sind wieder dabei – Bratt und Sven. Und der große kleine Mann im Team – Fitz der Sucher. Im letzten Jahr hat er zweimal den Schnatz gefangen und wir wollen ihm gönnen, dass diese Serie nicht abreißt."

Sam machte eine kurze Pause. Lily hatte sich schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten gefragt, ob der Siebtklässler überhaupt atmen musste. „Und da sehe ich, wie Madame Hooch den Rasen betritt. Nachdem sie beim letzten Spiel beinahe von einem Klatscher in die ewigen Quidditchgründe gefegt wurde, meldet der Krankenflügel, dass sie wieder vollständig hergestellt worden ist."

Tatsächlich war die Fluglehrerin zur Mitte des Spielfeldes gegangen, wo eine schwere Eichentruhe stand. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich der Deckel und drei Bälle schossen in den Himmel. Zwei eiserne Klatscher und der walnussgroße goldene Schnatz, der dem Team seines Fängers hundertfünfzig Punkte einbrachte und das Spiel beendete. Die Klatscher zischten an den Mannschaften, die inzwischen Aufstellung bezogen hatten vorbei, während Madame Hooch den vierten Spielball, den roten Quaffel, aus der Truhe nahm.

„Miss Maggins, Mr Jones – geben sie sich die Hand. Und jetzt will ich fairen Quidditch sehen. Auf geht's!"Mit diesen Worten warf sie den Spielball, der als einziger der vier Bälle nicht verzaubert war, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er der Schwerkraft ein wenig trotzte und nicht ganz so schnell zu Boden fiel, wenn man ihn losließ, senkrecht in die Höhe. Augenblicklich begann ein wildes Gerangel der Jäger um den Ball. Die beiden Hüter waren so schnell sie konnten zu ihren Torstangen gerast, während die Sucher Fitz und Pinters hoch über den anderen schwebten und am Verlauf des Spiels nicht sonderlich interessiert schienen. In Wahrheit waren sie natürlich extrem aufmerksam. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung nahmen sie war, immer in der Hoffnung, ein goldenes Blinken zu erhaschen. Wenn das geschah, würden sie sich im wilden Sturzflug darauf zu bewegen. Doch bei den meisten Spielen ließ sich der Schnatz erst einmal nicht sehen.

Währenddessen war Sam Sold ganz in seinem Element. „Klasse Auftakt, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Beim Kampf um den Quaffel holt Finsley den gegnerischen Jäger Temple beinahe vom Besen. Das gekonnte Manöver wird auch prompt mit dem Ballbesitz belohnt. Und schon rast die wilde Meute über das Spielfeld. Wie ich aus gut unterrichteter Quelle weiß, ist es Gryffindors neue Spielstrategie, möglichst schnell in Führung zu gehen, um den Gegner zu demoralisieren – und die Strategie scheint aufzugehen, wenn man sich das mal anschaut. Pass zu Terence, Rückpass, links angetäuscht und – Jaaa, tatsächlich. Der Quaffel ist seit fünfzehn Sekunden im Spiel, und schon wurde das erste Tor erzielt. Es steht zehn zu null für Gryffindor."

Von überall her schallten Rufe und Pfiffe. Einige Fans hatten seltsame Hörner dabei, die hupenartige Geräusche von sich gaben. Alles in allem war das doch etwas unangenehme Wetter gänzlich vergessen, und sogar Lily ließ sich von der Atmosphäre mitreißen.

„Und Gryffindor hat den Ball direkt wieder erobert. Diesmal ist Borrel am Zug. Diese Frau, die sich seit zwei Jahren standfest weigert mit mir auszugehen."

„Mr Sold, das Thema Beziehungen während des Quidditchkommentars hatten wir doch schon, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre."

„Aber Professor, ich versuche doch nur Hintergrundinformationen zu vermitteln."

„Spielrelevante, Mr Sold, spielrelevante!"

„Jedenfalls hat die ebenso wendige, wie attraktive Brenda Borrel den Quaffel..."

„Mr Sold, ich warne sie!"

„...und ist damit auf dem Weg zu den Ravenclawtorstangen, wo sich Hüterin Simmons bereit macht. Und das sieht mir nach einem Alleingang aus. Borrel schaut sich um, aber da ist niemand, an den sie abgeben könnte. Achtung, Klatscher von links – gut ausgewichen – und da schießt Cross von der Seite auf die Siebtklässlerin aus Gryffindor zu. Kapitän Jones wird im nächsten Jahr so einige Posten neu besetzen müssen, doch dazu später genaueres, jetzt heißt es zittern – Borrel wirft und – Treffer! Der Quaffel fliegt passgenau in den linken Torring. Zwanzig zu null für die Löwen aus Gryffindor."

Einige Reihen vor Lily verfielen Black und Potter in Freudengeheul, während Peter rote und goldene Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes sprühen ließ und Remus mit dem seinigen, golden einen Löwen in die Luft zeichnete. Nachdem er ihm mit seinem Stab einen leichten Stups gegeben hatte, brüllte er laut und stieg in die Luft, wo er sich ausdehnte und, hoch über den Spielern, im Wind verwehte.

„Müssen sie immer gleich so angeben?"

„Ach Lily. Du lässt auch kein einzigen gutes Haar an den vieren."Philippa schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Was müssen sie eigentlich anstellen, dass du mal beeindruckt bist?"

„Eine Woche lang gar nichts!"

„Das tun sie doch regelmäßig."Kicherte Agatha. „Zumindest im Bereich Hausaufgaben."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Beweisführung abgeschlossen!"Den Blick ihrer Freundinnen, der bei dieser Bemerkung ein wenig verständnislos war, bemerkte Lily nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde das Spiel wieder spannend. Nach einigem Hin und Her war Gryffindor bereits wieder im Ballbesitz. Irgendwie bekam Patricia Maggins, die Kapitänin der Ravenclaws, keinen richtigen Fluss in das Spiel ihrer Mannschaft. Gryffindor erzielte in rascher Folge zwei weitere Treffer, während die Jäger von Ravenclaw zusehends hektischer und unkonzentrierter wurden. Sams Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als er das fünfzig zu null verkündete und Professor McGonagall musste ihn wieder einmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er als Kommentator unparteiisch zu sein hatte. Doch auch ihr konnte man deutlich anhören, dass sie vom Spiel ihres Hauses begeistert war.

„Das ist kaum zu glauben, was hier geschieht. Und nach diesen phantastischen zwanzig Minuten hat Terence wieder den Ball. Noch ein Treffer und den Schatz, dann währe Gryffindor den Slytherins in der Punktewertung um zehn Punkte voraus. Bereits jetzt würde es für ein Unentschieden reichen Bei der Gelegenheit schauen wir doch einmal zu den Suchern hinauf, doch die beiden scheinen nur ruhig ihre Runden zu ziehen. Eben hat es Pinters zwar einmal mit einer Finte versucht, aber nach dreijähriger Erfahrung von Fitz, ist es bei dem versuch geblieben. Doch zurück zum Spiel. Terence hat an Finsley abgegeben, und der ist unterwegs zu den Torringen, als – was war das? Ich hab das nicht richtig gesehen, was ist da gerade geschehen? Madame Hooch hat eine Unterbrechung gepfiffen. Ich kann nicht viel erkennen, aber Finsley scheint auf dem Besen zu taumeln. Er hat den Quaffel fallen gelassen und Temple konnte ihn noch vor dem Pfiff auffangen. Das Spiel wird also mit Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz fortgesetzt werden. Doch was ist jetzt mit Finsley? Professor Dumbledore flüstert mir gerade zu, dass es wohl ein Klatscher gewesen ist, der den Jäger von Gryffindor in die Seite getroffen hat. Und ja – Madame Hooch gibt mir ein Zeichen. Finsley wird auf eigenen Wunsch weiterspielen. Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass das gut geht. Leider verbieten die Regeln einen Spieleraustausch während des laufenden Spiels, was bedeutet, wenn einer verletzungsbedingt ausfällt, muss die Mannschaft mit sechs Spielern auskommen. Das ist natürlich hart, aber auch ein verletzter Spieler schwächt ein Team im allgemeinen so stark, dass die Spielqualität, die das Gryffindorteam bisher heute gezeigt hat, kaum zu halten sein wird. Doch lassen wir uns überraschen – es geht weiter."

Tatsächlich hatte Madame Hooch erneut gepfiffen und die Spieler setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Der Klatschertreffer hatte dem Hoch der Gryffindorfans einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpasst, aber mit Verletzungen war während eines Quidditchspiels immer zu rechnen, und da waren ein oder zwei gebrochene Rippen, wie es in diesem Fall warscheinlich war, eher als harmlos einzustufen.

Jetzt war Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz, und als ob die Unterbrechung des Spiels auch einen Bann gebrochen hatte, waren die Jäger wild entschlossen, sich den Quaffel nicht wieder abnehmen zu lassen. Im wilden Zickzack umflogen Maggins, Temple und Cross die Abwehr der Gryffindors, wobei sie sich den roten Spielball immer wieder gegenseitig zuwarfen und die Gegner auf diese weise dazu zwangen, den Angriff immer wieder in eine andere Richtung laufen zu lassen. Die gute Aktion wurde auch direkt mit einem Treffer belohnt. Der erste Treffer für Ravenclaw in diesem Spiel, und er wurde von den Fans begeistert gefeiert.

„An dieser Stelle vielleicht die versprochenen Informationen zu den Teams. In beiden wird zur nächsten Saison einiges an Spielern ausgetauscht werden müssen, da wir, zumindest im Team der Gryffindors, ungewöhnlich viele Siebtklässler haben. Doch die Auswahlspiele sind uns allen ja noch in lebhafter Erinnerung geblieben, und Kapitän Jones sagte mir erst gestern, dass er einige sehr viel versprechende Talente für das Team anwerben konnte. Bei Ravenclaw sieht es da ganz ähnlich aus. Übrigens werde auch ich am Ende dieses Jahres mit ein wenig Glück meinen Abschluss machen."Hinter ihm erklang das helle Lachen Professor McGonagalls, was Sam aber gänzlich überhörte. „In der nächsten Saison wird es also nicht nur viele neue Spieler, sondern auch einen neuen Kommentator gegen. Ich wünsche ihm an dieser Stelle schon einmal viel Glück."

Gryffindor mühte sich redlich, aber die Verletzung Finsleys hatte eine empfindliche Lücke in den Spielfluss der Mannschaft gerissen. Auch der nächste Treffer ging an die Mannschaft aus Ravenclaw, und so stand es bereits fünfzig zu zwanzig, als die Mannschaft der Löwen das nächste Mal eine reelle Chance bekam.

„Ladys and Gentleman – Gryffindor scheint zurück im Spiel zu sein, wenn man sich anschaut, wie Terence mit dem Ball unterm Arm über das Spielfeld fegt.

Damit hat die Abwehr der Ravenclaws wohl nicht mehr gerechnet. Alle Jäger sind auf Angriffsposition auf der anderen Spielfeldseite und auch die Treiber konzentrieren sich zurzeit mehr darauf, Hüter Jones aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das bedeutet freie Bahn für Terence, die die Chance augenblicklich beim Schopf erfasst hat. Was für ein Schussflug. Das müssen über hundert Meilen in der Stunde sein. Ein unglaubliches Tempo, hoffentlich kann sie bei dieser Geschwindigkeit überhaupt zielen, doch anscheinend kann sie, sie wirft, und – Tooor! Das war es, was diese Mannschaft jetzt gebraucht hat. Tor für Gryffindor und damit ein Spielstand von sechzig zu zwanzig. Einfach großartig, was hier heute geschieht."

Sam beschwor ein Glas Wasser hervor. So langsam ging ihm die Schreierei wohl auf die Stimmbänder. Ohne die magische Verstärkung seiner Stimme, wären sie ihm bestimmt schon lange entzweigerissen.

„Und wieder Ravenclaw am Zug. Dieser Fehler wird der Mannschaft so schnell nicht wieder passieren. Und in diesem Moment kommt Bewegung in die Sucher. Ist es wieder eine Finte, oder hat einer von den beiden tatsächlich den Schnatz entdecken können. Ich persönlich habe nichts bemerkt, aber die Augen eines Suchers sind ja auch speziell auf diese eine Sache trainiert. Währenddessen ist Cross wieder auf dem Weg zu Jones. Sie hat die allgemeine Verwirrung genutzt, die vom Losfliegen der Sucher ausgelöst wurde, und hat sich im Alleingang durch die gegnerische Verteidigung gemogelt. Ich weiß gar nicht, worauf ich mich konzentrieren soll. Gerade lehnt sich Fitz weit nach vorn und versucht verzweifelt an Pinters vorbei zu kommen, der sich, dafür dass es sein erstes Spiel in dieser Position ist, ziemlich geschickt anstellt. Es ist ein Kopf an Kopfrennen – oh, und in diesem Moment erzielt Cross einen weitern Treffer zum sechzig zu dreißig. Aber bleiben wir trotzdem noch kurz bei den Suchern, denn wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, dann ist dieses Spiel in wenigen Augenblicken an seinem Ende. Beide, Fitz und Pinters, steigen jetzt hoch in die Luft. Der Schnatz scheint noch nicht gewillt zu sein, sich so schnell fangen zu lassen. Unten geht das Spiel weiter, doch irgendwie ist im Augenblick die Luft raus. Alle Spieler erwarten den Jubel der Fans, und dann ist es nur noch die Frage, von welcher Tribüne er erschallen wird."

Wie üblich, wenn sich das Spiel den Ende näherte, wurde Sams Kommentar noch schneller. Man musste sich regelrecht anstrengen, um der Flut an Informationen, die aus dem Gryffindor heraussprudelten folgen zu können, und gleichzeitig auch noch visuell etwas vom Spiel mitzubekommen.

„Fitz stürzt sich in die Tiefe, und jetzt ist er zum ersten Mal wirklich im Vorteil, denn den plötzlichen Richtungswechsel des Schatz' hat Sucher Pinters zu spät mitbekommen, und so ist er Fitz jetzt mehrere Meter hinterher, der in diesem Augenblick die rechte Hand vom Besen nimmt, während er nur wenige Meter vom Rasen entfernt wieder in die Waagerechte kommt. Gerade zischt er dicht unter meiner Loge vorbei und ich schwöre euch, der Schnatz ist nur wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Hand zu sehen gewesen. Es kann sich eigentlich nur noch um einige wenige Augenblicke handeln."

Im gleichen Moment gellte ein Pfiff durch das Stadion. Madame Hooch hatte das Spiel beendet; der Schatz befand sich in der Hand Fitz', wo er verzweifelt mit den zarten Flügeln flatterte, doch dem eisernen Griff des Suchers konnte er nicht entfliehen. Fitz schoss senkrecht in die Höhe, während seine Teamkameraden jubelnd auf ihn zuflogen und auf der Tribüne der Gryffindors die Hölle losbrach.

In dem Tumult ging Sams Stimme beinahe unter, doch dank seiner magischen Stimmverstärkung konnte er sich durchsetzen. „Ja Leute, ich denke, ich kann mir jeden Kommentar zu diesem Spiel schenken. Gryffindor gewinnt sein erstes Spiel mit zweihundertzehn zu dreißig und führt damit die Punktewertung vor dem Team aus Slytherin an. Das Team aus Ravenclaw muss bereits im nächsten Monat wieder ran, dann heißt der Gegner Slytherin. Gryffindor wird erst im neuen Jahr wieder spielen, dann gegen das Team aus Hufflepuff. Ich bin Sam Sold, ich bedanke mich für die Aufmerksamkeit und beglückwünsche den Gewinner – Gryffindor!"

Damit tippte sich Sam selbst an die Kehle und seine Stimme verstummte.

Von zwei Seiten wurde Lily plötzlich umarmt, dass ihr beinahe die Luft wegblieb. Agatha quietschte ihr ins Ohr, wie sie es das letzte Mal getan hatte, als Lilys Katze Orion ihr eine selbst gefangene und natürlich getötete Maus zum Geschenk machen wollte. „Bleib ruhig! Es ist doch nur Quidditch."Für einen Moment ließen Agatha und Philippa ihre Freundin los und schauten sich ungläubig an, dann schüttelten sie den Kopf, als ob sie etwas gehört hätten, das auf gar keinen Fall real sein konnte und fuhren in ihrem Freudentanz fort. Lily seufzte. Dieser Abend würde mal wieder sehr lange dauern.

000

Und wie Recht sie behalten sollte, wusste sie spätestens, als sie nach dem Abendessen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat. Über dem Kamin hingen mehrere Gryffindorschals, und in einer Ecke standen säuberlich gestapelt, mehrere Kästen Butterbier und warteten auf ihren Verzehr. Und natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die schönste Party im Gange war. Sam hatte wie üblich seine Verbindungen zur Küche spielen lassen, und da die Gryffindors wohlweißlich beim Abendessen nicht sonderlich zugelangt hatten, stürzten sie sich nun auf allerlei Leckereien. Lily war klar, dass diese Feier erst beendet werden würde, wenn Professor McGonagall irgendwann um Mitternacht herum, mit gerötetem Gesicht im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchen würde, um den Schauspiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch das nahmen die meisten von ihnen in Kauf.

Am Kamin hatte sich die Hausmannschaft versammelt und verschiedene Spielzüge wurden noch einmal aufs Genaueste nachvollzogen. Auch Black und Potter standen bei ihnen und beteiligten sich heftig an der Diskussion. Peter war zwar bei ihnen, sprach aber nicht. Er war zwar ebenso begeistert von Quidditch wie die anderen, aber die verschiedenen Taktiken waren nicht gerade sein Fall. Er genoss es eher, der Zuschauer zu sein. Für einen Moment runzelte Lily die Stirn. Auch nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte, konnte sie Remus nirgends entdecken. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er sich so etwas entgehen ließ. Und noch viel ungewöhnlicher war es, dass seine Freunde ihn gar nicht zu vermissen schienen. Heckten sie etwa schon wieder etwas aus und nutzten den Trubel des Abends für die Ausführung? Aber dann war es eigentlich wahrscheinlicher, dass Remus den Lockvogel spielte und mit seiner Anwesenheit glänzte, während Black und Potter unterwegs waren. Lily schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Es musste einen anderen Grund haben, warum Remus nicht hier war. Aber wie üblich machte sie sich viel zu viele Gedanken, und als Agatha mit einer Runde geöffneter Flaschen Butterbier vorbeikam, beschloss sie, es einfach Mal etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen.

Sie wusste gar nicht, wie recht sie damit gehabt hatte, als sie über das Fehlen Remus' gestolpert war. Aber wie auch seine Veränderung in den letzten Tagen, sollte sie auch dies erst in vielen Jahren verstehen.

000

000

**Puh – geschafft. Für meine Verhältnisse, war das ein recht langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und keine angst – der kleine Minicliff am Ende wird direkt im nächsten Kapitel aufgelöst.**

**Das war's von mir – jetzt seid Ihr wieder an der Reihe. Ihr wisst ja Bescheid: Knöpfchen drücken – Text tippen – abschicken :-)**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal**

11


	14. Tage wie dieser

**Gefallener Engel: Danke für das Kompliment. Und wie gesagt ist wirklich nur ein MINIcliff.**

**Lord Slytherin: Weit gefehlt. Vollmond wäre zu einfach, aber das wirst Du ja sehen. Meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit ist zugegeben etwas unregelmäßig (13 und 14 habe ich quasi an einem Tag getippt), aber zumindest bekomme ich nicht zwischendurch Babys!**

**Aber hier kommt erstmal die 14, während ich mich an die 15 mache - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 14**

**Tage wie dieser**

Bisher war es eindeutig einer der besten Tage seines Lebens gewesen. Seit Remus Lupin von einem Werwolf gebissen und damit selbst zu einer Kreatur der Nacht geworden war, hatte er sein Elternhaus kaum verlassen. Und wenn er es getan hatte, dann war es meistens nur in die nahe Umgebung gewesen. Das Haus seiner Eltern lag sehr einsam, und so bekam er nur selten andere Menschen zu Gesicht. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn das sonderlich stören würde, schließlich konnte er sich kaum an die Zeit vorher erinnern, und als elfjähriger Junge schweifte man in Gedanken sowieso eher selten in der Vergangenheit herum.

Und heute war es nun endlich soweit. Er war zusammen mit seinen Eltern per Flohpulver in den tropfenden Kessel gereist. In der Winkelgasse war er schon einige Wochen zuvor gewesen, um seine Schulsachen einzukaufen. Das war nicht lange nach Professor Dumbledores Besuch im Haus seiner Eltern gewesen. Schon das hatte er sehr spannend gefunden. Doch heute war es noch etwas anderes. Heute würde er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben für längere Zeit von seinen Eltern trennen. Er würde nach Hogwarts fahren. Er hatte oft davon geträumt, doch stets hatte er fest geglaubt, dass dieser Traum niemals für ihn wahr werden würde. Und dann hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts einfach so vor ihm gestanden und hatte ihm gesagt, dass er aufgenommen sei. Er hatte mit ihm gesprochen, wie mit einem Menschen, und nicht wie mit einem Monster.

Da man mit Flohpulver nicht direkt auf das Gleis neun dreiviertel reisen konnte und Remus mit seinen elf Jahren natürlich viel zu jung war zum apparieren, mussten er und seine Eltern vom Pub aus auf herkömmliche Art und Weise zum Bahnhof Kings Cross kommen. Remus' Vater, der im Auftrag von Mr Ollivander schon in der ganzen Welt herumgekommen war, hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sich unter Muggeln zu bewegen, aber bei seiner Frau und Remus sah es da schon etwas anders aus. Der Junge wollte sich zunächst standhaft weigern die U-Bahn auch nur zu betreten und auch Mrs Remus war bei der Überzeugungsarbeit, die sein Vater leisten musste keine großartige Hilfe.

Doch als Remus erst einmal in der Bahn saß, fand er es nur noch halb so schlimm. Die sich von selbst öffnenden Türen und die körperlose Stimme, die die einzelnen Stationen ansagte, ließen ihn vermuten, dass die Welt der Muggel sich doch nicht so sehr von der der Zauberer und Hexen unterschied. Was wusste ein elfjähriger Zauberer schon von Elektrizität und automatisierten Vorgängen?

Als die drei in unmittelbarer Nähe von Kings Cross die Bahn wieder verließen, wäre Remus am liebsten noch weiter gefahren. Zwei Stationen vorher war ein Junge eingestiegen, der vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre älter als er selbst gewesen war. Er hatte einen Kasten dabeigehabt, der aus einem schwarzen, scheinbar leichten Material gemacht war, den Remus noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Aus dem Kasten drang Musik. Ihm hatte die Musik nicht sonderlich gefallen, vor allem war sie zu laut gewesen (was auch die Meinung der meisten anderen Anwesenden gewesen war), aber es hätte ihn doch sehr interessiert, wie man die Musik in den Kasten hineinbekam.

Von der U-Bahn-Station zum Bahnhof war es nicht mehr sehr weit gewesen und trotz des vielen Gepäcks, das Mr und Mrs Lupin die Straße entlang schleppten, brauchten sie nur wenige Minuten für den Weg.

Als Remus die Bahnhofshalle betrat, wäre er am liebsten direkt umgekehrt. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er so viele Menschen in einem Raum gesehen. Schon in der U-Bahn war es recht voll gewesen, aber mit dieser Halle war nichts zu vergleichen, was er in seinem jungen Leben bislang gesehen hatte. Und alles Muggel. So schien es zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Remus hier und dort einen Zaubererhut erkennen oder eine Person, die scheinbar nicht sehr genau wusste, wie sich Muggel kleideten. Alle diese Personen strebten in dieselbe Richtung. Über dem Durchgang war ein großes Schild angebracht auf dem „Zu den Gleisen"stand.

Seine Eltern hatten sein Gepäck auf einen der Kofferkarren gestellt, die in der Nähe des Eingangs in großen Mengen herumstanden. Jetzt schob sein Vater den Wagen und seine Mutter ihn in genau diese Richtung. Seine Eltern tauschten Erinnerungen aus und erzählten, wie sie auch Jahr für Jahr von diesem Bahnhof aus nach Hogwarts gereist waren, doch ihr Sohn hörte ihnen gar nicht richtig zu. Zu stark flossen die Eindrücke auf den Jungen ein, so dass er aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr herauskam. Als sein Vater schließlich stehen blieb, hätte Remus ihn beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. Fragend schaute er ihn an.

„Bis hierher kommen auch die Muggel. Aber zu dem Gleis, von dem dein Zug abfährt, können sie nicht gelangen. Siehst du dort die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn?"

Remus nickte und wollte gerade etwas antworten, als ihm das Wort buchstäblich im Halse stecken blieb. Ein junges Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren, das schätzungsweise in seinem Alter war, war mit ihrem Kofferkarren auf die eben beschriebene Absperrung zugefahren. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten zu bremsen, doch anstatt dagegen zu prallen, verschwand sie einfach. Remus war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, denn jetzt folgte ihr ein Junge im gleichen Alter. Auch er verschwand in der Absperrung. Es schien eine Ganze Gruppe zu sein, die von einem hoch gewachsenen Mann begleitet wurde. Als alle durch die Absperrung getreten waren, fand Remus die Sprache wieder.

„Was war das, Dad?

Mr Lupin lächelte. „das, mein Junge, ist der Eingang zum Bahnsteig. Ich kann dir nicht genau erklären, wie das Ganze funktioniert, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es vollkommen ungefährlich ist. Ich gehe mit dem Wagen voran, und du folgst mir mit deiner Mutter. Kein Angst, es kann dir überhaupt nichts geschehen."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Mr Lupin den Wagen auch schon angeschoben und war nach wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden. Mrs Lupin ließ ihrem Sohn keinerlei Zeit für Protest, sondern nahm ihn resolut an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Remus konnte hinterher nicht beschreiben, was es für ein Gefühl war die scheinbar massive Absperrung zu durchschreiten, aber der Anblick, der ihm dahinter erwartete, ließ es ihn auch direkt wieder vergessen. Eine riesige rote Dampflokomotive mit vielen Waggons stand dort und Dampf quoll aus dem Schornstein und zwischen den Rädern hervor. Remus wollte stehen bleiben, doch seine Mutter zog ihn weiter.

„Wir haben schon fast elf. Der Zug wird gleich abfahren. Wir müssen uns ein wenig beeilen. Dein Vater winkt, wie es scheint, hat er einen Waggon entdeckt, der noch nicht so voll ist."

Tatsächlich war Mr Lupin der Gruppe gefolgt, die vor ihnen durch die Absperrung gegangen war und stand jetzt am hintersten Wagen des Zuges. Remus' Vater schob das Gepäck durch die Tür in den Waggon und nahm dann seinen Sohn bei den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, dass du uns sehr stolz machen wirst. Und denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe. Alle deine Eigenschaften sind es, was dich ausmacht. Also kann nichts davon schlecht sein. Verstehst du?"

Natürlich verstand Remus nicht vollständig, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte, aber er nickte trotzdem. Dann wurde er von seiner Mutter umarmt, die mit aller Kraft ihre Tränen zurückhielt. Remus befreite sich und lächelte sie an, dann stieg er in den Zug. Sein Vater schlug die Tür hinter ihm, zu und nur wenige Sekunden später drang ein gellender Pfiff durch die Halle. Ganz langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und Remus sah durch die Scheibe in der Tür, wie seine Eltern zurückblieben und allmählich verschwanden.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich daran, sein Gepäck auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil durch den Gang zu schleifen. Es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, da Vollmond gerade erst vorüber war und er sich noch in einem ziemlich geschwächten Zustand befand. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte sich bei der letzten Verwandlung einige ziemlich tiefe Kratzer zugefügt, die trotz Magie noch nicht vollständig verheilt waren. Das geschah immer, wenn er in sehr erregtem Zustand war. Und die bevorstehende Fahrt nach Hogwarts, hatte sein Gemüt regelrecht aufgepeitscht. Während er den Koffer hinter sich herzog, ging er gebeugt und schaute auf den Boden. Auf diese Weise merkte er erst im letzten Moment, das er beinahe in jemanden hineinrannte. Abrupt stoppte er und sah sein Gegenüber ins Gesicht.

Er war in seinem Alter, nicht viel größer als er und fast ebenso dünn. Er hatte tiefschwarze Haare, die er das letzte Mal vor mehreren Wochen gekämmt zu haben schien. Die Augen, die hinter einer Brille lagen, waren braun und funkelten unternehmungslustig.

„Langsam, langsam. Wenn du in dem Tempo weitermachst, durchschlägst du die Rückwand des Waggons und landest auf der Schiene."Dabei grinste er von einem Ohr zum andern.

Hinter ihm erschien jetzt ein zweiter Junge. „Was'n los James? Wir wollten uns doch ein Abteil suchen. Da hinten scheint noch eins frei zu sein."

„Halt den Quaffel flach, Sirius. Hab Anhang aufgegabelt."Der Junge, den der erste als Sirius bezeichnet hatte schaute an ihm – James – vorbei und musterte Remus.

„Na Mahlzeit. Den müssen wir ja erstmal aufpäppeln."Er grinste und streckte seine Hand an James vorbei, Remus entgegen. „Heiße Sirius, Sirius Black und die Knalltüte hier ist James Potter. Aber ansonsten ist er eigentlich normal. Wer bist du?"

Remus ergriff die Hand, und darauf auch die James'. „Remus Lupin. Ich bin Erstklässler."

„Ach ne. Und wir dachten, du machst dieses Jahr deinen Abschluss."James stieß seinen Freund in die Seite, worauf dieser verstummte. Dann wandte er sich an Remus. „Komm doch mit. Die Pappnase hat da hinten noch'n Abteil entdeckt. Scheint wie für uns gemacht zu sein."Damit drehte er sich um und stiefelte Sirius, der James um mindestens einen halben Kopf überragte und auch kräftiger gebaut war, hinterdrein.

Remus nickte. Es war immer noch besser, als im Gang auf seinem Koffer zu sitzen. Als sie gerade im Abteil angekommen waren und die drei ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, hörten sie einen gedämpften Schrei. Sie hatten die Abteiltür aufgelassen und so konnten sie hören, dass im vordern Bereich etwas passiert sein musste.

James stürzte durch die Tür und entrüstete sich. „Das ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen. Sirius, komm raus. Also so eine Frechheit."Als Remus nach Sirius auf den Gang trat, konnte er sehen, was geschehen war. Die Tür, die zum nächsten Waggon führte, stand auf und in ihr stand ein Junge. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein zweiter. Dieser war klein und dick und über seine Wange rann eine Träne.

„Der Mistkerl ist mindestens zwei Jahre älter. Was denkt der sich?"James hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Warscheinlich gar nichts."Knurrte Sirius. „Das ist Lucius Malfoy. Die Malfoys denken nicht, sie tun einfach.

Lucius Malfoy lachte, schien aber die Lust an seinem Spiel verloren zu haben. Er gab dem pummeligen Jungen am Boden einen tritt, drehte sich dann um und verschwand. Schniefend erhob sich der andere und zog seinen Koffer durch die immer noch offene Tür. Er war aufgegangen und mehrere Kleidungsstücke lagen im Gang verteilt. James eilte auf ihn zu.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung? Was wollte der Mistkerl von dir?"

Der Junge schniefte erneut und sah James mit großen blassgrauen Augen an. „Ich – ich wollte in ein Abteil. Und – und ich"wieder schniefte er „ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er schon drinsaß."

„Als ob das ein Grund wäre."Empörte sich Remus. Er hatte sich mit Sirius hinter James aufgebaut. Der zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. „Du kommst mit in unser Abteil. Das sind übrigens Sirius und Remus. Mein Name ist James."

„Peter."Sagte der Junge und wollte James die Hand entgegenstrecken, überlegte es sich aber dann anders, als er daran dachte, dass er sich gerade mit ihr noch die Nase abgewischt hatte.

000

Stunden später zog die Landschaft immer noch an den Fenstern des Zuges vorbei. Eine Hexe war mit einem rollbaren Wagen an ihrem Abteil vorbeigekommen und hatte allerlei Essbares verkauft. James und Sirius schienen recht wohlhabend zu sein, jedenfalls hatten sie ganz schön zugeschlagen. Jetzt waren sie wieder im Gang unterwegs, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Nur Peter hatte im Abteil bleiben wollen. Die Erfahrungen, die er heute hatte machen müssen reichten ihm anscheinend für einen Tag.

Die drei Jungs waren erst an das hintere Ende des Zuges gegangen, und dann hatten sie vorgehabt, den Zug der Länge nach zu durchstreifen. Doch vor der Tür des vorletzten Abteils war Sirius grinsend stehen geblieben. Drinnen saßen drei Jungen und drei Mädchen. Der eine reichte gerade eine Schachtel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen herum, als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel. Er zuckte zusammen. Sirius zog die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und streckte den Kopf in das Abteil.

„Na Snape – schon Fans gefunden? Leute, Leute - nehmt euch bloß in Acht. Der Junge vergiftet euch, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

„Verkrümele dich Black. Und nimm deine Spießgesellen da mit. Allein traust du dich wohl nicht, was?" Der Junge, der eben zusammen gezuckt war, versuchte seiner Stimme einen drohenden Ton zu geben, aber Sirius ging nicht darauf ein. Während James kicherte stichelte er weiter. „Huhu, jetzt habe ich aber Angst."Und er grinste breit. Das eine Mädchen schaute Sirius verachtend an. Remus erkannte sie wieder. Es war die Rothaarige, die kurz vor ihm durch die Absperrung gegangen war.

Er zog Sirius zurück. „Komm Sirius, wir gehen." Für einen Moment sah es tatsächlich so aus, als wolle Sirius sich widersetzen, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich von Remus zu Seite schieben. James folgte seinem Freund, der in Richtung Lokomotive abdampfte. Remus schloss die Tür und schickte noch einen entschuldigenden Blick durch das in die Tür eingelassene Fenster, dann trottete er den beiden hinterher.

Nach wenigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt. „Was bitte war denn das gerade. Wenn dieser Malfoy Peter fertig macht, dann regst du dich auf, aber mit diesem Snape darf man das machen?"

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Du weiß ja gar nicht, worüber du sprichst."Sagte er nach einer Weile. „Peter ist ein Verlierer. Es wird immer Stärkere geben, die auf ihm herumhacken werden. Deshalb muss man ihm helfen. Aber dieser Snape – der gehört in die gleiche Liga wie Lucius Malfoy. Weißt du etwas von dunklen Kreaturen, Remus Lupin? Heute hast du zwei von ihnen kennen gelernt. Ich erkenne sie, denn meine Familie ist ihnen sehr ähnlich. Ich werde die dunklen Kreaturen bekämpfen, wo ich nur kann!"Damit drehte er sich um und schwieg, bis sie das vordere Ende des Zuges erreicht hatten.

Remus war das ganz recht. So konnte er nachdenken, während James versuchte seinen Freund aufzuheitern. Dunkle Kreaturen – er war eine dunkle Kreatur. Würde Sirius ihn ebenso hassen wie er Malfoy und Snape hasste? Aber er war anders – er war nicht böse! Er war doch anders, oder? Sie durften nicht erfahren, was er war. Dumbledore hatte es gesagt, seine Eltern hatten es ihm auch gesagt. Es durfte einfach nicht passieren.

In diesem Moment schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. James hatte ihm auf die Schulter geschlagen. „Meine Güte, lauf ich denn mit zwei Sauertöpfen durch die Gegend. Kommt mit, wir sollten zu Abteil zurück. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir ankommen und wir müssen uns noch umziehen."

000

Remus schaute vorsichtig über den Rand einer riesigen Teetasse hinweg. Eigentlich war es eher ein Krug und der Junge hatte den Verdacht, dass wohl noch andere Sachen außer Tee daraus getrunken wurden. Im Hintergrund prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer, und der Sessel, in dem er saß, war über und über mit Flickendecken behängt.

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn lange bedächtig an. Dann lächelte er den Jungen aufmunternd zu. Zumindest vermutete Remus das, denn sehen konnte man es aufgrund des gewaltigen und verstrubbelten Barts des Mannes nicht, wenn er den Mund verzog. „Und warum kommst du damit zu mir? Solltest du nicht zusammen mit deinen Freunden im Gryffindorturm sein und euren Sieg feiern?"

Remus sah Hagrid kurz an, senkte aber sofort wieder seinen Blick. Als Angestellter von Hogwarts und Vertrauter von Albus Dumbledore wusste Hagrid natürlich von Remus' wahrer Natur.

Der Junge stellte den Teekrug vor sich auf den Tisch. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen hierher zu kommen. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Hagrid würde ihn verstehen. „Ich musste einfach mit jemandem reden. Gerade jetzt."Remus fasste sich ein Herz und schaute dem gigantischen Mann direkt in die Augen.

Hagrid nickte. „Ach ja. Weiß was du meinst. Es ist der Artikel über diese Ministeriumsidioten."Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich sollte vor Schülern nicht so reden, aber ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

Jetzt war es an Remus zu nicken. „Seit diesem Tag, meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, habe ich Angst, dass einer meiner Freunde davon erfährt, was ich bin. Nur irgendjemand müsste es erfahren. Sie würden nicht mehr meine Freunde sein wollen. Sirius würde mich hassen, Peter würde mich fürchten, und James – ich weiß nicht, was James tun würde, aber zumindest wäre er tief verletzt, dass ich sie solange belogen habe."

„Nur Menschen, an denen einem was liegt, können einen tief verletzen"

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen wird. Und sobald herauskommt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, werden die meisten Eltern dafür sorgen wollen, dass ich von der Schule fliege. Und mit diesem Artikel ist alles noch viel schlimmer geworden. Das Ministerium würde mich doch am liebsten ganz wegsperren. Berufsaussichten: Reinigungskraft in Azkaban."

Hagrid ließ ein brüllendes Lachen hören. „Immerhin haste deinen Humor noch nich verloren, was? Ich denk mal, bevor du nach Azkaban kommst, gehen da erstmal ganz andere Leutchen hin. Und es ist zwar nicht so, dass ich James und Sirius als Herzchen bezeichnen würde, Ham' mir selbst schon das ein oder andere Ding verpasst, aber ich glaube, du unterschätzt sie. Und über die Schule mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Dumbledore hat gesagt, du bist drin, und wenn Dumbledore das sagt, dann ist das auch so."Er patschte mit seiner riesigen Hand auf Remus' Schulter. „Und jetzt hör auf, dir so viele Gedanken zu machen!"

Remus seufzte, wie schon sooft an diesem Abend. „Du hast Recht, Hagrid. Und vielleicht sollte ich wirklich zurück in den Gryffindorturm."

„Natürlich habe ich recht. Aber du hast mir meine Frage noch immer nich beantwortet, oder?"

Remus schaute ihn fragend an. „Welche Frage?"

„Na, warum du ausgerechnet zu mir damit kommst. Du hättest doch auch zu Professor McGonagall oder Professor Dumbledore gehen können."

Jetzt grinste Remus beinahe schelmisch. „Na ja, ich schätze, wir dunklen Kreaturen finden uns einfach. Und Riesenblut kann meine Werwolfnase meilenweit gegen den Wind riechen."

000

000

**Und da ist es wieder mal am Ende. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Remus-Kapitel werden etwas häufiger (und sogar etwas länger), aber es gibt ja auch eine Menge zu erzählen. Freut euch schon mal – das nächste mit Remus (dauert aber noch) ist wieder was besonders schönes!**

**Ich hoffe, dass ich Peter einigermaßen hinbekommen habe. Ich wie, dass er den meisten natürlich tierisch unsympathisch ist, aber irgendwie musste er ja mit James und den anderen zusammenkommen. In meinen Geschichten wird Peter bestimmt kein unterschwelliger Totesser sein, sondern eher das, als was Sirius ihn beschreibt: Ein Verlierer, der sich an einen stärkeren hängt, um nicht unterzugehen. **

**Aber jetzt will ich Wortmeldungen, sonst muss ich fies werden und die Kapitel in längeren Abständen ins Netz schicken :-)**

10


	15. Begegnung

**Lara-Lynx: Vielen Dank. Das mit den Verwebungen, wie Du es nennst, wird in den späteren Geschichten noch viel mehr kommen. In der ersten Geschichte habe ich viele Handlungsfäden absichtlich einfach im Sand verlaufen lassen, um mir die Möglichkeit zu schaffen, später daran anknüpfen zu können. Also gut aufpassen – jede noch so unbedeutende Person, kann sehr wichtig werden!**

**Lord Slytherin: Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst hüstel. Auf den James-Sirius-Rückblick wirst Du allerdings voraussichtlich bis zum fünften oder sechsten Jahr warten müssen. Da sind Sirius und James als Co-Erzähler an der Reihe.**

**Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 15**

**Begegnung**

In der Zeit nach ihrem ersten Quidditchspiel ging es unter den Gryffindors einigermaßen ausgelassen zu. Opfer dieser Stimmung waren wie so oft die Schüler aus Slytherin. Die Anzahl der Stinkbombenanschläge und mehr oder weniger harmlose Verwandlungen von Kleidung und Frisuren häuften sich, und weder Ermahnungen von Professor McGonagall, noch Strafen von Professor Farragut schreckten die Gryffindors ab. Und so half eigentlich nur aussitzen, während man auf den nächsten Streich des Quartetts um James Potter und Sirius Black wartete. Noch immer gaben sämtliche Bewohner Hogwarts diesen vieren immer zunächst die Schuld an allem, was so im Schloss geschah. Das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass viele andere Schüler ebenfalls mutiger wurden, lag doch die Schuld sowieso automatisch bei jemand anderem. Man durfte sich nur nicht erwischen lassen. Mr Filch, der Hausmeister, hatte es sich zum persönlichen Ziel erklärt, jeden Schüler, der gegen die Schulregeln verstieß, vor die Lehrerschaft zu zerren.

Diese Probleme berührten Lily natürlich nicht weiter. Zwar hatten Agatha und Philippa sie dazu drängen wollen, ebenfalls einmal etwas anzustellen, doch nachdem sie sich erfolgreich gewehrt hatte, und die beiden bei einem Alleingang auch prompt von Mr Filch erwischt worden waren (es hatte ihnen zwei Stunden mühsamstes Stufenscheuern im Astronomieturm eingebracht – ohne Magie, versteht sich), war dieses Thema nicht weiter angesprochen worden.

Ansonsten entwickelte sich das Jahr hervorragend für Lily. Einen Unterricht, den sie im letzten Jahr wohl am meisten verabscheut hatte, gab es nur für die Erstklässler und somit war sie davon befreit. Es war der Flugunterricht. Sie konnte sich zwar inzwischen durchaus für ein gutes Quidditchspiel begeistern, aber selber zu fliegen, war ihr immer noch nicht geheuer. Vielleicht lag es ja wirklich daran, dass sie eine Muggelgeborenen war, wie ihre Mitschüler bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit vermuteten, aber immer wenn sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder auf den sicheren Rasen zu dürfen. Potter hatte es einmal als „flugtechnisch ungeeignet"bezeichnet, und es war die einzige Gelegenheit an die Lily sich erinnern konnte, in der sie ihm uneingeschränkt recht gegeben hatte. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber schon die Tatsache, dass sie nicht vehement widersprochen hatte, sprach Bände. Einmal hatte sie an ein Muggelsprichwort denken müssen: „Was sich liebt – das neckt sich."Nun – demnach musste sie Potter mindestens heiraten. Aber sie hatte den unangenehmen Gedanken augenblicklich beiseite gelegt. Und da lag er für ziemlich lange Zeit.

Donnerstags war ein angenehmer Tag. Morgens zunächst Zauberkunst, dann Kräuterkunde. Nach dem Mittagessen schließlich eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit den Hufflepuffs. All diese Fächer konnte Lily gut leiden. Zwar war Professor McGonagall ziemlich streng und ließ Unachtsamkeit in ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht nicht im Geringsten gelten, aber wenn man sich angemessen anstrengte, waren diese Stunden sehr spannend. In diesem Schuljahr hatten sie begonnen, Gegenstände in Lebewesen zu verwandeln, während sie in ihrem ersten Jahr meist nur totes in totes verwandelt hatten.

Professor McGonagall stand an ihrem Pult, und erklärte, wie man ein Wollknäuel in eine Maus verwandelte. In diesem Unterricht ging es hauptsächlich um Konzentration und die richtige Aussprache des Spruches. Die Handhabe des Zauberstabes war mehr in Zauberkunst wichtig.

Die Professorin tippte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an das Knäuel und sagte: „Vellmuris"Augenblicklich schrumpfte das Knäuel in sich zusammen, das Ende des Fadens, das an der einen Seite hervorgeschaut hatte, kringelte sich zu einem Schwänzchen, während sich am anderen Ende der Kopf bildete. Einige der Mädchen stießen einen spitzen Schrei aus. Lily war froh, dass sie Orion in ihrem Schlafsaal gelassen hatte. Die Katze wäre bestimmt mit einem Satz nach vorn gesprungen, um den kleinen Nager zu fangen.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und brachte damit wieder Ordnung in die Klasse. „Dieser Zauber ist komplizierter, als die, die wir bisher in diesem Jahr durchgenommen haben. Wer kann mir sagen, warum das so ist? Ja Mr Adams?"

Alex Adams war wie Lily muggelgeboren. Sie hatte den Jungen bereits in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt, bevor sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war, doch da er vom sprechenden Hut in ein anderes Haus eingeteilt worden war, hatten die beiden eigentlich kaum Kontakt. Außer beim Unterricht, oder bei den Mahlzeiten liefen sie sich fast nie über den Weg.

„Die Größe hat sich verändert." Beantwortete er die Frage knapp. Er war weder sonderlich gut, noch besonders schlecht im Unterricht, doch für gewöhnlich reduzierte er seinen Arbeitseifer auf ein Minimum. Aber das war für einen Hufflepuff durchaus normal. Sie überschlugen sich nicht, doch sie taten zuverlässig das, was von ihnen verlangt wurde.

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Das ist richtig. Die Größe hat sich verändert. Nicht aber die Masse. Die Wolle ist ja sehr luftig, die Materie also weit verteilt, während die Maus als Lebewesen natürlich sehr viel kompakter ist. Veränderungen der Masse werden wir nach Weihnachten durchnehmen. Doch noch ein Wort zu dem Zauberspruch. Sie werden bemerkt haben, dass ich die Betonung auf die zweite Silbe, also das mu´ gelegt habe. Dadurch kommt es zu der Größenveränderung. Bei einer falschen Betonung wäre das Resultat, also die Maus, nicht lebensfähig. Bitte sehen sie sich also besonders vor. Üben sie jetzt bitte einige Mal den Spruch und versuchen sie dann, das Wollknäuel vor ihnen zu verwandeln."

Augenblicke später war der Raum von gemurmelten Zauberformeln erfüllt. Zunächst wagte sich niemand an die Verwandlung selbst; alle übten sich, wie Professor McGonagall es von ihnen verlangt hatte, die richtige Aussprache. Das war bei den meisten Verwandlungen ziemlich wichtig. In diesem Unterricht kamen manchmal die lustigsten Versehen zustande. Einmal, als sie gerade Federn in Rosen verwandelten, war Peters rose explodiert und hatte sie alle mit Blütenblattkonfetti beregnet. Unfälle dieser Art kamen häufig vor, doch nicht immer waren sie so lustig. Aber jetzt, da sie sich daranmachten, mit lebendigen Tieren zu arbeiten, mussten sie sich ein wenig mehr vorsehen. Wie üblich war es Sirius, der sich zuerst an sein Wollknäuel wagte. Unbewusst stoppte der Rest der Klasse ihre eigenen Bemühungen. Sirius war in diesem Fach unangefochten der Klassenbeste und schaffte es regelmäßig, sogar die Lehrerin mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu überraschen.

Doch heute schien nicht sein Tag zu sein. Auf sein erstes gemurmeltes „Vellmuris"gab das Knäuel nur ein leises Piepsen von sich, blieb ansonsten aber genau das, was es war. Sirius räusperte sich und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal zuckte das Ende des Wollfadens und verwandelte sich in einen Mäuseschwanz. Die Klasse war verblüfft. Solche Probleme mit einem Verwandlungszauber hatte Sirius noch nie gehabt. Sirius schaute ein wenig verlegen in die Runde.

„Nun, sie sehen, dass das Verwandeln in ein Lebewesen komplizierter ist, als in einen Gegenstand. Beim Verwandeln in einen Gegenstand mussten sie sich nur das optische Erscheinungsbild und das Material vorstellen. Hier müssen sie sich weitaus mehr konzentrieren. „Professor McGonagall war neben Sirius getreten und hatte sein Knäuel mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückverwandelt. „Bei einem Lebewesen müssen sie sich zusätzlich das Verhalten vorstellen. Wie reagiert eine Maus auf bestimmte Situationen? Was sind ihre Interessen. Je detaillierter ihre Vorstellungen sind, desto realistischer wird ihr Ergebnis sein. Versuchen sie es jetzt alle!"

Die Klasse wandte sich von Sirius ab, und jeder versuchte sich an seinem eigenen Knäuel. Lily schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und versuchte sich eine Maus in allen Einzelheiten vorzustellen. Wie gut, dass sie keine Angst vor Mäusen hatte. Ihre Schwester wäre an dieser Aufgabe mit Sicherheit verzweifelt, einmal davon abgesehen, dass nicht einmal ein wilder Mantikor Petunia dazu bewegen könnte, an einer Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts teilzunehmen.

Als Lily die Augen wieder öffnete sprang ihr von rechts ein wolliges Etwas mit schwarzen Knopfaugen und einem sicher einen Meter langen Schwanz auf den Tisch. Agatha flitzte mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter dem Wesen her und versuchte es einzufangen. Es war zwar nicht unbedingt als Maus zu erkennen, aber immerhin hatte Lilys Freundin etwas verwandelt. Lily räusperte sich. „Vellmuris."Nichts geschah; Lily richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf das Knäuel und achtete noch mehr auf das inner Bild, dass sie sich erschaffen hatte. „Vellmuris!"Mit einem Geräusch, als würde Luft langsam aus einem Ballon entweichen, schrumpfte das Knäuel in sich zusammen. Zwar stimmten die Proportionen noch nicht ganz, auch ihre Maus hatte einen stark verlängerten Schwanz, aber immerhin hatte ihre ein Fell und sah nicht aus wie selbst gestrickt. Die Maus sah sich überrascht um, entdeckte die vielen Menschen und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht. Eigentlich war sie sogar ganz niedlich. Lilys Wollknäuel war weiß gewesen, und dieselbe Farbe hatte jetzt auch das Tierchen.

Vier Tische weiter wurde sie von einer etwas pummeligen braunen Maus gestoppt. Auch James hatte sein Knäuel inzwischen erfolgreich verwandelt, und als ob sie wüsste, wer sie da erschaffen hatte, benahm sie sich als ob der Klassenraum ihr gehören würde.

‚Typisch' war Lilys erster Gedanke. Potter konnte nicht einmal eine einfache Verwandlung durchführen, ohne allen zu zeigen, wer der größte war. Jetzt gesellte sich noch eine schwarze Maus, augenscheinlich von Sirius, zu den beiden anderen, aber in diesem Moment war auch Professor McGonagall zur stelle und verwandelte die Tiere zurück.

„Sehr gut. Holen sie sich ihre Knäuels und versuchen sie es ein weiters mal. Und für die nächste Stunde schreiben sie mir einen Aufsatz über die Unterschiede der Verwandlung in die verschiedenen Nagetiere."

Der größte Teil der Klasse stöhnte auf. Das bedeutete am Wochenende wieder Bücher wälzen. In letzter Zeit wurde die Freizeit immer mehr eingeschränkt. Umso verwunderlicher war, dass die Aktivitäten von Black und Potter immer mehr zunahmen und obendrein auch noch dreister wurden. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie die was-verbotes-ist-Liste an der Tür von Filch in eine was-dringend-erwünscht-ist-Liste verwandelt. Filch hatte es zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, sich nur gewundert, dass ein paar Erstklässler, die er beim Stinkbombenwerfen erwischt hatte, nur patzig erwidert hatten, sie täten schließlich nur das, was er von ihnen erwarte. Für einen Tag herrschte Narrenfreiheit unter den Schülern. Es war fast so, als ob sie darauf warteten erwischt zu werden. Der Streich war selbst bei der Lehrerschaft gut angekommen (bei Mr Filch umso weniger). Lily hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie die vier es immer wieder schafften, nachts heimlich aus dem Gryffindorturm zu kommen, ohne von Filch oder den patrouillierenden Vertrauensschülern erwischt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Geheimgang entdeckt. Doch daran zweifelte sie. Es war unwarscheinlich, dass man den Gryffindorturm betreten oder verlassen konnte, ohne am Portrait der fetten Dame vorbei zu müssen.

Der Rest der Stunde ging mit weiteren Verwandlungsversuchen vorbei. Die meisten in der Klasse hatten es am Ende geschafft, eine mehr oder weniger erkennbare Maus zu erzeugen. Schließlich entließ Professor McGonagall die Klasse, nachdem alle die rückverwandelten Wollknäuels nach vorn in eine Kiste gebracht hatten. James und seine drei Freunde waren zuerst aus dem Raum. Vor allem anderen hatten sie es in der Disziplin ‚wie komme ich am schnellsten aus dem Unterricht' zu absoluter Weltklasse gebracht. Lily trödelte noch etwas herum. Sie hatten noch Zeit, bis sie in den Gewächshäusern erscheinen mussten. Als nächstes war Kräuterkunde angesagt. Und so war sie zusammen mit Philippa und Agatha so ziemlich die Letzten, die den Gang betraten.

Sie waren noch nicht lang gegangen, als sie den Aufruhr bemerkten. Weiter vorn im Korridor hatte sich eine größere Gruppe Schüler versammelt. Schon von weitem konnte Lily Schulumhänge mit den Abzeichen von Gryffindor und Slytherin erkennen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Was ist denn da los?"Philippa reckte den Kopf.

Lily zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Ich sehe das gleiche wie du. Aber ich befürchte fast, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir mehr wissen."

Sie hatte die Gruppe erreicht. Lily quetschte sich zwischen zwei ihrer Hauskameraden hindurch und ihr Blick fiel auf ein merkwürdiges Bild. Sirius hockte am Boden und hielt sich die blutende Nase. Peter stand bei ihm und schien nachzusehen, ob ihm sonst noch etwas fehlte. James und Remus hingegen hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und sie auf ein Mädchen aus Slytherin gerichtet.

„Oh nein – Sirius' Cousine."Wisperte es hinter Lily. Sie drehte sich um und schaute Agatha fragend an. „Wer?"

„Na seine Cousine Bellatrix. Kennst du sie nicht? Ich dachte immer, du hast beste Verbindungen nach Slytherin."

„Nur weil ich einen Jungen aus Slytherin kenne, heißt das noch nicht, dass ich gleich das ganze Haus kennen muss. Aber woher weißt du, dass das Blacks Cousine ist?"

„Immerhin heißt sie auch Black. Und die Zaubererfamilien kennen sich im Normalfall untereinander."

Lily zog die Stirn kraus. „Aber wieso ist sie in Slytherin, wenn Sirius in Gryffindor ist? Sie sind doch eine Familie."

„Nicht immer kommen alle Familienmitglieder in dasselbe Haus. Aber in diesem Fall denkst du falsch herum. Nicht Bellatrix ist das schwarze Schaf. Sirius ist es. Die Blacks sind schon seit Generationen in Slytherin. Bellatrix hat noch zwei Schwestern. Narzissa, sie ist Erstklässlerin in Slytherin, und Andromeda – zwar nicht Slytherin, aber Ravenclaw. Das ist noch nicht ganz so verwerflich, wie Gryffindor. Ich schätze Sirius hat zu Hause ganz schön was zu hören bekommen, als der Hut ihn eingeteilt hatte. Ich wüsste nicht, was meine Eltern gesagt hätten, wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre."

Dieser ganze Häuserwahn begann Lily bereits wieder auf die Nerven zu gehen. Aber jetzt hatte sie nicht die zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Die Situation hatte sich inzwischen verschärft. Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Aber auch einige der Slytherins hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Es konnte ziemlich brenzlich werden, wenn nicht gleich etwas geschah. ‚Professor McGonagall' Nur dieser Gedanke zuckte Lily durch den Kopf. Der Verwandlungsklassenraum war nicht weit entfernt, und die Lehrerin würde bestimmt noch da sein. Sie selbst hatte den Raum ja wenige Augenblicke zuvor erst verlassen. Hektisch arbeitete Lily sich aus der größer werdenden Menge aus Schülern heraus und rannte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war.

000

000

**Und wieder mal Schluss am schlechtmöglichsten Punkt. Dies Kapitel hat wieder etwas länger gedauert. Ich hoffe mal, dass es bis zum nächsten etwas schneller geht.**

**Bleibt mir eigentlich nur noch, darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich wie immer auf Wortmeldungen jeglicher Art warte!**

_Sprich: well-MU-ris_

8


	16. Die üblichen Querelen

**Zunächst eine Richtigstellung. Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, dass sich ein Fehler im Stundenplan eingeschlichen hat. Natürlich haben die Gryffindors am Donnerstag nicht vormittags und nachmittags Kräuterkunde. Vormittags haben sie theoretische Astronomie. Das passiert, wenn man beim Schreiben mitten in einem Kapitel zwei Tage Pause macht.**

**Gefallener Engel: Wie Ihr Euch sicher noch erinnert, hatte auch Hermine so eine Unausstehlichkeitsphase. Ich befürchte, Lily könnte auch in so etwas hineinrutschen. Aber die eigentlichen Sympathieträger sind ja auch andere. Keine Angst, ich werde sie nicht zu weit abdriften lassen (James muss ja irgendwann was an ihr finden). Dass sich Sirius und die gute Trixi in die Haare bekommen, war natürlich unvermeidbar.**

**Lord Slytherin: Bescheiden? Ich? – Wenn du mich besser kennen würdest, wärst Du nicht auf diese Vermutung gekommen. Warum soll sie ihn nicht mit 20 bekommen haben. Wusstest Du, das England das Land mit den meisten Jugendschwangerschaften Europas ist? Well-MU-ris ist nur die Aussprache. Vellmuris setzt sich zusammen aus vellus (Wolle) und muris (Maus).**

**Und hier wieder ein neues Kapitel, ganz frisch aus der Druckerpresse - Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 16**

**Die üblichen Querelen**

Weit kam Lily indes nicht. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten hörte sie hinter sich eine piepsende Stimme. Professor Flitwick hatte sich vom anderen Ende des Ganges her dem Schülerauflauf genähert.

„Auseinander! Wer von ihnen will mir erklären, was hier los ist?" Seine Stimme klang ernst, was selten bei ihm vorkam. Nicht umsonst war er mit Abstand der beliebteste Lehrer der Schule. Er war stets freundlich und selbst während seines Unterrichts häufig zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Vielleicht schaffte er es deshalb, dass alle auf seine Worte hin sofort die Zauberstäbe senkten. Diesen Ton war niemand von ihm gewöhnt.

„Ich frage sie noch einmal, was hat dieser Aufruhr zu bedeuten? Ah – Frau Kollegin. Sie kommen genau richtig." Professor McGonagall schritt an Lily vorbei, die sich wieder umgedreht hatte und so das Nahen ihrer Lehrerin gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie bewegte sich schnurstracks auf ihren Kollegen zu.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich bin eben dabei, genau das herauszufinden. Diese Schüler haben sich gegenseitig bedroht." Mit diesen Worten wies er auf einige Slytherin, sowie auf Sirius und seine Freunde.

Professor McGonagall legte die Stirn in Falten. „Mr Black, sie sind ja verletzt. Gehen sie augenblicklich in den Krankenflügel. Und danach kommen sie in mein Büro."

Sirius, der sich inzwischen ein Taschentuch unter die immer noch blutende Nase presste, sah aus, als ob er protestieren wollte, aber angesichts seines Zustandes verzichtete er auf jeden Kommentar und trollte sich davon. An seiner Stelle übernahm es James, die Gruppe zu verteidigen.

„Wir haben nicht damit angefangen. Sie…"

Er wies mit der rechten Hand, in der er noch immer den Zauberstab hielt, auf Bellatrix, doch Professor McGonagall schnitt ihm mit einer abrupten Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Hören sie augenblicklich damit auf, wild mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Gegend herumzufuchteln. Es ist mir völlig gleich, wer von ihnen mit dem Theater begonnen hat, obgleich ich eigentlich voraussetze, dass niemand aus meinem Haus so etwas tut. Abgesehen davon ist es absolut inakzeptabel, dass sich Schüler gegenseitig auf den Gängen bedrohen."

„Wo sollen wir das denn sonst tun?" flüsterte Agatha Lily zu. Sie war zu ihrer Freundin getreten. Glücklicherweise hatte sie so leise gesprochen, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin sie nicht hatte hören können. Für spitze Bemerkungen hatte Professor McGonagall nicht viel übrig.

„Ihnen ist natürlich klar, dass ich sie Professor Farragut melden werde." Wandte die sich jetzt an die Slytherin. „Welche Strafe sie für ihr Verhalten erwartet, liegt in seinem Ermessen." Professor Flitwick nickte eifrig und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken. Allerdings unterließ er sein begleitendes Lächeln, das er sonst an dieser Stelle zeigte.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und wandte sich an James, Remus und Peter. „Sie sind Zweitklässler, und haben schon mehr Zeit in meinem Büro verbracht, als so mancher Siebtklässler. Man sollte meinen, ich müsste ihnen nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich bin, aber anscheinend geht es nicht in ihre Kopf. Ich werde mir etwas für sie überlegen. Ihr Freund Mr Black wird sie unterrichten." Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick schaute sie Remus an. „Gerade von ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet, nach allem…" Hastig brach sie ab und schüttelte einmal mehr den Kopf. „Und jetzt gehen sie – alle. Sie kommen zu spät zu ihrem Unterricht. Sie können melden, dass Mr Black später nachkommen wird." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging, ohne ein weiter Wort zu sagen, den Korridor hinunter.

Lily konnte hören, wie mehr als nur einer erleichtert die Luft entweichen ließ. Eine Standpauke von McGonagall war mindestens genauso beliebt wie Feuerwichtel beim Schlittschuhlaufen.

Zögerlich trennten sich die beiden Schülergruppen, was natürlich nicht ohne böse Blicke und jede Menge gezischter Bemerkungen vonstatten ging. Die Gryffindors machten sich daran, die vielen Treppen nach unten zu steigen, um auf das Gelände zu kommen, wo die Gewächshäuser standen. Lily arbeitete sich zu Remus. Während der Rest der Gruppe heftig miteinander diskutierte, war er, genauso wie James und Peter, verdächtig still.

„Was ist da eben eigentlich passiert?" Fragte sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Remus fuhr herum und schaute sie überrascht an. Er hatte ihre Annäherung gar nicht bemerkt. „Eigentlich gar nichts."

„Nichts? – Das sah nicht nach ‚Nichts' aus. ‚Nichts' ist für mich, wenn alle brav nebeneinander herlaufen."

Peter musste grinsen, während James verächtlich schnaubte. „Brav mit den Slytherins nebeneinander herlaufen ist bestimmt so unmöglich, wie den Kobolden von Gringotts einen Galleone unter der Nase wegzustibitzen. Hast du das mal versucht? Ach ich hatte vergessen, dass du beste Kontakte zu diesen Kellerasseln hast."

„Dass du das nicht verstehst, ist mir klar, Potter. Dein Horizont endet ja beim Portraitloch. Und so was beschimpft andere als intolerant."

Lily wollte sich schon abwenden, da legte ihr Remus die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast ja vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht, aber in diesem Fall tust du ihm Unrecht." Lily schaute ihn skeptisch an. James und Peter hatten wohl beschlossen, dass diese Unterredung für sie beendet war und ließen sich zurückfallen. „Sirius hat wirklich nicht angefangen, obwohl er an der Situation natürlich nicht ganz unschuldig ist. Er steht mit seiner Familie ziemlich auf dem Kriegsfuß und meist reicht es schon, wenn sie sich sehen, um sich bis aufs Blut zu reizen. Und Bellatrix ist da besonders schlimm. Ihre kleine Schwester Narzissa ist für eine Slytherin ganz in Ordnung und mit Andromeda kann man sogar normal reden, aber der Rest der Familie…" Remus seufzte. „Sirius' Familie ist schuld, dass er auf alles, was in Slytherin ist so allergisch reagiert und James ist auf den Zug aufgesprungen in dem Moment, in dem die beiden sich kennen gelernt haben."

Sie hatten die Eingangshalle erreicht und traten durch das schwere Eichenportal ins Freie. Um zu den Gewächshäusern zu gelangen, mussten die Schüler ein gutes Stück des Schlosses umrunden. Schon von weitem konnten sie Miss Sprout, die Assistentin von Madame Root sehen, wie sie in einem der offen liegenden Beete einen scheinbar hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen die wuchernden Feuernesseln austrug. Madame Root, die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, hatte vor in den nächsten Jahren in Ruhestand zu gehen, also lernte sie die junge Frau, die vor einigen Jahren selbst in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, als ihre Nachfolgerin an. Doch zurzeit sah es nicht so aus, als würde Miss Sprout jemals den dafür erforderlichen grünen Daumen bekommen. Sehr erstaunlich, sagte man den Engländern doch in aller Welt nach, dass ihnen nichts wichtiger sei, als ihre Gärten. Jedenfalls hielten die bis zu den Ellbogen gehenden Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut die Nesseln nicht auf, jeden noch so kleinen ungeschützten Flecken Haut der armen Miss Sprout anzufallen. Das ganze Ausmaß dieser Attacke, würde die junge Frau wohl erst am Abend zu Gesicht bekommen und selbst Madame Pomfrey würde nicht verhindern können, dass sie noch einige Tage ihre Freude an brennenden roten Pusteln haben würde.

Am Eingang zu einem der Gewächshäuser standen die Zweitklässler aus Slytherin. Lily seufzte. Zwar war dies ein anderer Jahrgang, Lily hatte Bellatrix und ihre Freunde auf ein bis zwei Jahre älter als sie selbst geschätzt, doch bestimmt würde das Potter (und Black, wenn er kam) nicht abhalten wieder Stunk zu machen.

Hörte denn das heute nie auf? Der Tag war auf dem besten Weg, sich in den schlimmsten Tag des Jahres zu wandeln, dabei hatte er eigentlich ganz nett angefangen. Lily hatte einmal mehr ihrer Langschläfernatur gefrönt, die in letzter Zeit immer mehr durchbrach. Das war natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen für ihre Zimmergenossinnen. Die Folge war eine heftige Kissenschlacht, die erst endete, als sämtliche Kissen so zerfetzt waren, dass sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr geworfen werden konnten. Orion hatte ihre helle Freude gehabt. Ungestüm wurde jede fliegende Feder verfolgt. Manchmal fragte sich Lily, wie normale Kinder bloß ohne Magie leben konnten. So kostete es sie nur ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und ein gemurmeltes Wort, und schon waren die Kissen wie neu (und obendrein frisch gewaschen). Aber jetzt…

Überraschenderweise hatte sich Potter eine neue Strategie einfallen lassen. Ohne die Slytherins auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stiefelte er mit Remus und Peter an der Gruppe vorbei und betrat das Gewächshaus, in dem Madame Root schon auf die Klasse wartete. Doch Lily hatte den Verdacht, dass sie zunächst auf Sirius warten wollten, um ihm nicht den Spaß zu verderben.

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung an Madame Root, begann diese mit ihren Ausführungen. Kräuterkunde war bei vielen Schülern unbeliebt, da es erstens eng mit Zaubertränke verwandt war, und man sich zweitens obendrein die Hände schmutzig machte. Lily sah das anders. Zwar hatte sie nicht den Blumentick ihrer Mutter geerbt (immerhin hatte die ihren zwei Töchtern Blumennamen gegeben), aber die Arbeit mit Pflanzen gefiel ihr trotzdem ganz gut. Darüber hinaus, gab es hier wirklich interessante Pflanzen. Es war nur schade, dass sie nicht in Gewächshaus fünf durften. Dort wuchsen die Pflanzen, die beim falschen Umgang wirklich gefährlich werden konnten. Dummerweise lieferten diese Pflanzen aber auch die stärksten Wirkstoffe. Es lief das Gerücht um, dass es dort eine Teufelsschlinge gäbe und die Tatsache, dass der hintere Teil des Gewächshauses abgedunkelt war, so dass kein Tageslicht hindurch scheinen konnte, sprach dafür. Teufelsschlingen vertrugen kein Sonnenlicht. Aber sie würden erst in ihrem letzten Jahr in den Genuss kommen, dieses Gewächshaus betreten zu dürfen. Diese Pflanzen waren UTZ-Niveau.

Dagegen waren die Pflanzen, die sie in diesem Jahr durchnahmen eher langweilig. Heute mussten sie Blumen aus Töpfen, in denen sie herangezogen worden waren in eines der Beete umpflanzen. Sie sahen eigentlich wie normale Tulpen aus. Madame Root hatte sie gewarnt laut miteinander zu reden, das die Pflanzen sehr geräuschempfindlich waren. Schon ein lauter Ton würde genügen, um die Knospen aufspringen zu lassen, was mit einem so hellen Lichtblitz einherging, dass man, wenn man direkt hinschaute, für Stunden nicht richtig sehen konnte. Aus diesem Grund hießen sie Blitztulpen. Madame Root hatte erklärt, dass Zauberer diese Blumen früher zum Photographieren in dunklen Räumen genutzt hatten. Um sie Auszulösen hatte man meist laut gepfiffen. Lily hatte gelacht und konnte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, dass daher wohl das berühmte Vögelchen käme, aber natürlich hatte mal wieder keine diese Anspielung verstanden. Ab dem dritten Jahr wurde Muggelkunde angeboten. Vielleicht sollten die alle mal an diesem unterricht teilnehmen.

Die Blütenblätter der Blitztulpen waren auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil für einen Zaubertrank, der die Haut unempfindlich gegen hohe Sonnenlichteinstrahlung machte. Allerdings musste man bei der Ernte eine sehr starke Sonnenbrille tragen, oder einen Lichtdämpfungszauber ausführen.

Und so kam es, dass es ziemlich ruhig im Gewächshaus war, was für diesen Unterricht ungewöhnlich war, wurde doch normalerweise während der Kräuterkundestunde heftig miteinander gequatscht. Doch heute wuchs selten ein Gespräch über Flüsterniveau hinaus, und wenn, dann stoppte der Sprecher meist nach wenigen Worten und schaute sich erschrocken um. Glücklicherweise waren es noch sehr junge Pflanzen, die noch nicht ganz so empfindlich reagierten. Als Sirius jedoch nach zehn Minuten wütend die Tür aufriss und in das Gewächshaus marschierte, schallte ihm ein vielstimmiges geflüstertes „Psst" entgegen, worauf er so erschrak, dass er es unterließ, die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen. Die meisten hatten zwar in weiser Voraussicht die Augen geschlossen, aber der Rest der Klasse war ihm ziemlich dankbar dafür. Vermutlich war es das erste und zugleich letzte Mal, dass die Slytherins Sirius für irgendetwas dankbar waren. Selbst Madame Root ließ erleichtert die Luft entweichen. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte eine stark getönte Sonnenbrille, die sie jedoch niemals rechtzeitig auf ihre Nase bekommen hätte.

Sirius trollte sich zu seinen Freunden, nachdem er der Lehrerin einige erklärende Worte zugemurmelt hatte. Die jedoch winkte nur ab. Sie war bereits von Remus informiert worden. Sirius hockte sich zu James, während Peter bis zu den Ellbogen in frisch durchwühlter Erde steckte und von Remus einzelne Blitztulpen zum einpflanzen bekam.

„Er sieht ja nicht gerade glücklich aus. Bin gespannt, was sich die McGonagall diesmal für sie ausgedacht hat." Philippa kniete neben Lily an einem der Beeteganz in der Nähe von Sirius, der jetzt mit James flüsterte, und beobachtete ängstlich die Knospen, die bei jedem noch so leise gewisperten Wort bedenklich zitterten. Doch diese Pflanzen konnten sie nicht davon abhalten bissige Kommentare von sich zu geben.

Lily hob die Schultern. „Lernen werden sie bestimmt nichts daraus."

„Manchmal klingst du geradezu ekelhaft erwachsen. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Lily wandte den Kopf und sah zu ihrer Überraschung Severus, der mit einer ganzen Kiste voller Blitztulpen, fertig zum pflanzen, vor ihr stand. „Nicht, dass ich dir nicht zustimmen würde, aber…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Gerade als er sich niederbeugt, um die Kiste vor Lily abzustellen, konnte man James sehen, wie er sich ruckartig aufrichtete, Sirius anstarrte, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und dann, noch ehe ihn jemand aufhalten konnte empört ausrief: „Was?!"

Nur ein kleines Wörtchen, doch die Wirkung war verheerend. Die Tulpen in Severus' Kiste schienen schon ein wenig weiter zu sein, als ihre übrigen Artgenossen. Jedenfalls konnte Lily gerade noch erkennen, wie die Knospen eine Bewegung machten, als wollten sie etwas übel Schmeckendes ausspeien. Im nächsten Moment entfalteten sich die Blütenblätter und schlagartig war das Gewächshaus von einem lohendweißen Strahlen durchflutete. Auf die überraschten Schreie der anderen Schüler reagierten auch die restlichen Pflanzen, doch das konnten die meisten bereits nicht mehr sehen.

000

000

**Es tut mir leid. Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert. Aber ich selbst bin auch nicht gerade verwöhnt worden. Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit der Seite los? Oder sind die Leute einfach nur schreibfaul geworden. Na ja – jedenfalls hoffe ich natürlich, dass es Euch gefallen hat, und dass Ihr mir ein kurzes Feedback zukommen lasst – Ihr wisst ja, wie es geht :-)**

8


	17. Unerwartete Begebenheiten

**Lord Slytherin: Jedem noch so fairen Lehrer platzt irgendwann der Kragen und McGonagall hat anscheinend begriffen, dass sie mit normalen Strafen nicht weiterkommt. Aber keine Angst, sie wird nicht zu einer weiblichen Snape mutieren und James hat aus einem anderen Grund so heftig reagiert – ich kann es ihm nachfühlen.**

**Alania: Ist doch klar – Du kennst doch den Spruch beim fotografieren: „Hier kommt das Vögelchen" – damit alle lachen. Und das Blitztulpen-aktivier-pfeifen ist gewissermaßen der Ursprung (denkt sich zumindest Lily).**

**Saku dat cherry: Nein, Alex hat keine Geschlechtsumwandlung hinter sich. Er war schon in der ersten Geschichte ein Junge. Severus wird im dritten Jahr noch sehr viel genauer beleuchtet. Ich schätze, das wird Dir gefallen.**

**Lara Lynx: Wie schon vorher einmal erwähnt, dürfen sich James und Lily ja auch nicht zu sehr zerstreiten. Aber das mit der pikanten Situation während der Blumenexplosion hast Du ganz gut erkannt :-)**

**Viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 17**

**Unerwartete Begebenheiten**

Während sie aufwachte, wusste sie schon nicht mehr wovon sie geträumt hatte. Angenehm konnte es angesichts der zerwühlten Bettdecke nicht gewesen sein. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah – nichts. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie hätte einen Rückfall, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie die Vorhänge um ihr Himmelbett gezogen hatte. Trotzdem war es unangenehm. Nach dem Vorfall im Gewächshaus war sie beinahe zwei Tage blind gewesen. Die Kiste mit den Blitztulpen war unmittelbar vor ihren Augen losgegangen. Es war unbeschreiblich hell gewesen, als ob die Explosion direkt in ihrem Gehirn stattgefunden hätte. Für einen Moment hatte sie gedacht, jemand ramme ihr Nägel in die Schläfen, doch der Schmerz hatte glücklicherweise fast im selben Augenblick wieder nachgelassen. Doch ‚Augenblick' war nicht so der rechte Ausdruck, denn die gleißenden Helligkeit wurde mit einem Schlag von undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit abgelöst. Lily hatte mehrmals die Augen geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, doch da war absolut kein Unterschied zu erkennen. Sie war blind. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis durch diese Erkenntnis noch andere Wahrnehmungen hatten dringen können. Die Schreie, die bei den Lichtblitzen zu hören gewesen waren, waren inzwischen verstummt und jetzt hob ein vielstimmiges Murmeln an. Lily hatte fühlen können, wie eine tastende Hand ihren rechten Arm berührte. Auf dieser Seite hatte Agatha neben ihr gekniet und Lily wandte sich in die entsprechende Richtung und sprach in die Leere. Agatha antwortete und bald war klar, dass es der ganzen klasse wie Lily ergangen war. Einige, die etwas weiter entfernt gewesen waren, konnten noch Lichtreflexe wahrnehmen, aber richtig sehen konnte niemand von ihnen.

Professor Root hatte versucht die Klasse zu beruhigen und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis es ihr gelungen war, Miss Sprout auf die Situation aufmerksam zu machen, die sich sofort aufgemacht hatte, um Madame Pomfrey aus dem Schloss herbeizuholen. Eine Stunde nach dem Vorfall lag die gesamte Klasse im Krankenflügel und hörte sich die vernichtende Diagnose der Krankenschwester an. Magisch war an ihrem Zustand leider gar nichts zu ändern. Das einzige, das sie tun konnten, war abwarten. Wie erwähnt, waren es glücklicherweise noch recht junge Blitztulpen, so dass die Wirkung nur einige Stunden anhalten sollte. Nur die Schüler, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Ausbruchs gewesen waren, würden wohl etwas länger mit den Auswirkungen zu kämpfen haben. Und dummerweise traf das neben Severus auch auf Lily zu.

Einen ganzen Tag hatte es gedauert, bis die zwei überhaupt wieder etwas hatten erkennen können. Und dann mussten sie beinahe noch einen weiteren Tag im Krankenflügel bleiben, bis sie wieder genug sehen konnten, um herumzulaufen. In den folgenden Tagen war Lily noch häufig gegen irgendwelche Mauern gelaufen, weil sie einfach die Türen nicht anständig traf. Ihr räumliches Seevermögen stellte sich erst ziemlich spät wieder vollständig ein und selbst jetzt, beinahe eine Woche später, hatte Lily immer noch ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie die Augen schloss, da sie verständlicherweise ein wenig Angst vor der Dunkelheit entwickelt hatte. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes auch geschlossen. Sie sah das gewissermaßen als Schocktherapie an. Schließlich hatte man als zwölfjährige Hexe keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit!

Doch der Zustand ihrer Laken und die Tatsache, dass sie ziemlich durchgeschwitzt war, sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Lily schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Ändern tat es allerdings nichts, denn es blieb dunkel. Heute war Vollmond, aber anscheinend war der Mond noch nicht aufgegangen, denn draußen war der Himmel vollkommen schwarz. Sie hatte wohl tatsächlich noch nicht allzu lange geschlafen. Lily stand auf, trat zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die kalte Nachtluft ließ ihre Lebensgeister erwachen. Das Jahr war inzwischen ziemlich fortgeschritten und die Nächte in Hogwarts, das recht weit im Norden der britischen Inseln gelegen war, waren schon fast eisig zu nennen.

Lily schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr; viertel nach elf. Es war eine mechanische Uhr. Sie hatte einmal Lilys Großvater gehört und ihre Mutter hatte sie ihr geschenkt, nachdem sie ihr erzählt hatte, dass elektrische Uhren in Hogwarts nicht zuverlässig funktionierten. Es musste an der vielen Magie liegen, die überall herumschwirrte. Der Vertrauensschüler des sechsten Jahres hatte die Uhr für Lily mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie sich jetzt jeden morgen von selbst aufzog und Lily es nicht vergessen konnte. Gedankenverloren strich Lily mit den Fingern über das kalte Metal der Uhr, als ein leichtes Funkeln sie aufschrecken ließ. Ein Stern hatte es nicht sein können. Es musste leicht diesig draußen sein, denn es waren kaum Sterne zu sehen sein und erst der Mond würde bei seinem Aufgang etwas Licht mit sich bringen. Aber dass würde noch eine halbe Stunde dauern. Wofür Astronomieunterricht nicht alles gut war. außerdem war das Funkeln von unten gekommen. Lily strengte ihre Augen an und dachte schon beiahe, dass sie ihr einen Streich gespielt hatten, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, als sie den Lichtschein erneut sah. Von ihrem Fenster aus, konnte sie das Tor, das auf die Ländereien führte sehen. Und in diesem Tor stand eindeutig eine Person mit einer Fackel in der Hand.

Was um alles in der Welt, mochte sie dort zu suchen haben? Noch dazu um diese Zeit. Langsam trat die Person aus dem Tor heraus. In diesem Moment hörte Lily hinter sich ein Geräusch.

„Was ist denn los, Lily? Warum bist du auf. Du wirst dir am offenen Fenster noch den Tod holen." Philippa war es, die die Worte flüsterte. Lily fuhr herum, legte den Finger an die Lippen und deutete mit der anderen Hand durch das Fenster. Philippa gähnte herzhaft und schlurfte näher heran.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was der Kerl um diese Zeit da macht?" Jetzt war es Lily, die flüsterte.

Philippa schaute einen Moment angestrengt an Lilys ausgestreckten Arm entlang, dann grinste sie. „Du scheinst immer noch nicht wieder richtig sehen zu können. Der ‚Kerl' ist eine Frau. Und zwar Madame Pomfrey." Für einen Moment stutzte sie. „Da ist noch jemand. Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist, er trägt keine Fackel, aber er ist kleiner. Ich schätze, dass ist ein Schüler." Sie schaute Lily überrascht an.

„Ein Schüler? Um die Zeit, zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey? Du musst dich irren."

„Nein, schau doch selbst. Es sind eindeutig zwei Personen, und die einzige Person, die ich kenne, kleiner ist als Madame Pomfrey und erwachsen, ist Professor Flitwick. Und den würde ich am Gang erkennen."

Lily nickte. Da war etwas dran. Sie strengte ihre Augen an, und da die beiden jetzt auf ihrem Weg am Gryffindorturm vorbeikamen, konnte sie auch mehr erkennen. Philippa hatte recht. Es waren zwei Personen und der zweite war… Lily stockte der Atem. Ein Windstoß hatte die Flammen von Madame Pomfreys Fackel nach hinten fliegen lassen und für einen Moment war das Gesicht der zweiten Person deutlich im Schein des Feuers zu sehen gewesen.

Philippa keuchte vor Überraschung auf. „Remus!"

Auch Lily hatte ihren Mitschüler deutlich erkennen können. Und noch mehr als das. Remus sah krank aus. Sein Gesicht schien schneeweiß zu sein und er zitterte. Zwar war es sehr kalt draußen, doch irgendwie hatte Lily das Gefühl, Remus' Zittern hätte noch einen anderen Grund. Was mochte Er da draußen tun. Sie sah Philippa an, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie auch dazu sagen.

Jetzt waren die beiden nächtlichen Spaziergänger um eine Mauerecke und damit aus dem Sichtfeld der beiden Mädchen verschwunden. Lily schloss das Fenster, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. Philippa war ihr gefolgt. „Da geht doch irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Wir müssen Remus morgen fragen!"

„Spinnst du?" Lily tippte ich an die Stirn. „Was meist du wie er reagiert, wenn wir ihm sagen, dass wir ihn nachts heimlich beobachtet haben!"

„Wir haben ihn nicht beobachtet. Zumindest nicht mit Absicht. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Aber Warscheinlich hast du recht. Wir können ihn nicht einfach so ansprechen. Aber vielleicht wissen James und Sirius, was los ist."

„Mit denen spreche ist erst recht nicht!" begehrte Lily auf. Seit dem Vorfall mit den Blitztulpen herrschte zwischen Lily und James noch kältere Stimmung als vorher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Und da Sirius sowieso immer auf James' Seite stand, dehnte sie ihre Funkstille einfach auf ihn aus. Außerdem konnte man den beiden in letzter Zeit ohnehin nur selten außerhalb des Unterrichts oder den Mahlzeiten begegnen. Niemand wusste, wo die beiden, wie auch Peter und Remus, ihre Zeit verbrachten, aber alle vermuteten, dass es irgendetwas mit ihrer Bestrafung zu tun haben musste, denn immer, wenn sie dann doch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auftauchten, waren sie ziemlich mürrisch und verzogen sich fast immer augenblicklich in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Du könntest auch allmählich wieder etwas normaler werden."

„Wieso? Ich schreie nicht herum, wenn geräuschempfindliche Pflanzen in der Nähe sind!"

„Nein, aber du schreist rum, wenn andere Menschen schlafen wollen." Lily fuhr herum und sah Agatha an, die in ihrem Nachthemd am Fußende von Lilys Bett stand und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. „Was um alles in der Welt ist das hier denn für ein Aufstand?"

Die Geschichte war schnell erzählt. Auch Agatha fand keine Erklärung für Remus' nächtliche Aktivitäten, war aber sichtlich enttäuscht, dass sie von ihren Freundinnen nicht geweckt worden war. Auf Philippas Bemerkung, sie hätten sich ja nur einen eingefangen, wenn sie es versucht hätten, grinste Agatha, bemerkte aber nichts.

Lily starrte durch das Fenster in die Nacht, wo sich am Horizont silbern die kreisrunde Scheibe des Vollmondes herauf schob. „Hier kommen wir doch nicht weiter. Ich für meinen teil bin müde, und werde wieder ins Bett gehen."

Die anderen stimmten zu und es dauerte nur Minuten, bis die drei Mädchen wieder eingeschlafen waren. Wenn sie auch nur eine Minute länger aus dem Fenster geschaut hätten, wäre ihnen Madame Pomfrey aufgefallen, die mit ihrer Fackel in der Hand ins Schloss zurückkehrte – ohne Remus.

000

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, kamen ihr die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht unwirklich vor, wie ein Traum, an den man sich nach dem Aufwachen nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnert. Und sie hätte das Ganze wohl als genau das abgetan, wenn Agatha sie beim Frühstück nicht darauf angesprochen hätte. Lily stocherte in ihren Frühstücksflocken herum und dachte über das Gesehene nach. Was hatte Remus so spät noch auf den Schlossgründen zu suchen gehabt? Die Tatsache, dass James, Sirius und Peter ohne Remus beim Frühstück erschienen, machte die Sache nur noch mysteriöser. Aber da sie mit zwei Dritteln der Gruppe nicht mehr sprach, und Peter bei ihnen saß, würde sie wohl auf ihrer Neugierde sitzen bleiben.

Agatha sah sich nicht an derartige Beschränkungen gebunden und versuchte Sirius diskret auszuquetschen. Nun, sie wandte das an, was in ihren Augen Diskretion sein musste. Doch das Ergebnis gab nicht viel her. Sirius hatte ganz offen erzählt, dass Remus noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte, als er und die anderen in den Schlafsaal gegangen waren. Sie hatten sich nichts dabei gedacht, denn Remus lernte häufiger mal noch bis spät in die Nacht. Erst heute Morgen hatten sie bemerkt, dass ihr Zimmergenosse nicht anwesend war. entweder war er bereits aufgestanden (auch das war bei Remus durchaus möglich) oder er hatte die Nacht gar nicht in seinem Bett verbracht (was Agatha eher vermutete, Sirius aber nicht unter die Nase band).

„Aber etwas anderes hab ich rausgefunden." Sagte Agatha, nachdem sie zu Lily und Philippa zurückgekehrt war. Auf die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Freundinnen tat sie einen Moment sehr wichtig und fuhr dann fort: „Wollt ihr wissen, wozu McGonagall die vier verdonnert hat?"

„Was für eine Frage. Raus damit!" Philippa spitzte die Ohren.

„Peter hat sich verquasselt. Die vier können einem richtig leid tun. Und jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum sie in letzter Zeit kaum zu sehen sind."

„Jetzt lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen." Agatha fasste sich an die Nase. Anscheinend kannte sie diesen Muggelspruch nicht und Lily verdrehte einmal mehr die Augen.

„Nun ja, jedenfalls sind Professor McGonagall und Professor Farragut auf die Idee gekommen, dass die beteiligten Gryffindors und Slytherins bis zum Ende des Jahres ihre Freizeit gemeinsam verbringen und ihre Hausarbeiten erledigen. Unter Aufsicht, versteht sich. Sonst würde es ziemlich bald Tote geben. Sie sollen auf diese weise lernen, miteinander umzugehen."

Lily pfiff durch die Zähne. „Nicht zu beneiden die Ärmsten." Philippa schaute sie erstaunt an. „Ich meine natürlich die Slytherins."

Aber in der Sache Remus waren sie kein Stück weitergekommen und Lily war schon sehr gespannt, ob Remus zum Unterricht erscheinen würde. Spätestens dann würden sie bestimmt erfahren, was eigentlich los war, denn ein Schüler konnte ja nicht einfach unentschuldigt dem Unterricht fernbleiben. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall war.

Es blieb also nichts weiter zu tun, als sich mit den Resten des Frühstücks zu beschäftigen,. Was Lily auch so angestrengt tat, dass sie die Ankunft der Posteulen beinahe nicht bemerkt hätte (was eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich war). Wie üblich waren es weit über hundert Vögel, die Briefe, Zeitungen, Zeitschriften und manchmal sogar Päckchen, wenn einer der Schüler Geburtstag hatte, mit sich brachten. Lily bekam relativ selten Post. Von wem auch? Sie kannte kaum einen Menschen in der magischen Gesellschaft, der nicht auch in Hogwarts war. Und das war der Grund, warum sie im Normalfall nicht sonderlich auf die morgendlichen Eulen achtete. Und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum sie ein wenig überrascht zusammenzuckte, als eine kleine braune Eule direkt vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete und das Schälchen mit ihren Frühstücksflocken nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

„Was bist du denn für eine? Hast dich wohl in der Hausnummer vertan, was?" Lily wollte das Tier schon beiseite schieben, doch eine Posteule lässt sich nicht so leicht von ihrem Auftrag abhalten. Entrüstet zwickte sie Lily in den Finger und schob eins ihrer Beine nach vorn, an dem ein kleiner Brief befestigt war. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Der Umschlag war nicht aus Pergament, sondern aus Papier. Anscheinend kam der Brief von ihren Eltern. Lily fingerte an der Schnur, mit dem der Brief am Bein der Eule befestigt war herum und schaffte es nach einiger Zeit den Knoten zu lösen und den Brief an sich zu nehmen. Die Eule hatte sich inzwischen ohne zu fragen über Lilys kläglichen Rest Frühstücksflocken hergemacht, die ihr gut zu schmecken schienen; jedenfalls machte sie einen extrem zufriedenen Eindruck.

Lily hatte den Brief inzwischen von allen Seiten betrachtet. Er war eindeutig an sie adressiert. _Ms. Lilian Sophie Evans, Hogwarts_ stand darauf. Lily seufzte. Nur ihre Mutter nannte sie Lilian Sophie, und auch nur dann, wenn es wichtig war.

„Willst du ihn nicht aufmachen?" Agatha, die nach ihrem kleinen Ausflug zu Sirius das frühstück bereits beendet hatte, klebte geradezu an ihr, um nichts zu verpassen.

„Von Privatsphäre hast du wohl noch nichts gehört, was?"

„Nö, was soll das sein?" Das breite Grinsen auf Agathas Gesicht sah Lily nicht. Sie war inzwischen damit beschäftigt den Brief zu öffnen.

_Liebe Lily,_

_wundere Dich nicht, aber wir haben uns eine Eule zugelegt. Dein Vater und ich waren der Meinung, dass es unzureichend ist, immer auf eine Eule von Dir warten zu müssen, wenn wir Dir etwas mitteilen wollen. Also haben wir uns mit Mr Tatalus (Du erinnerst Dich doch noch an ihn? Er lässt Dich grüßen.) in Verbindung gesetzt, und er war so freundlich und hat uns dieses Tier besorgt._

_Leider haben wir einen nicht sehr erfreulichen Anlass, Dir zu schreiben. Granny ist wieder schwer krank. Diesmal scheint es sogar noch ernster, als im Sommer und wenn Du diesen Brief erhältst, sind Dein Vater und ich wohl schon auf dem Weg zu ihr. Ich habe mich mit Deinem Schulleiter in Verbindung gesetzt und er sagte mir, dass es den Schülern möglich ist, über Weihnachten in der Schule zu bleiben. Ich weiß, dass das alles andere als angenehm für Dich ist, Schatz. Und wir hätten Dich auch viel lieber mitgenommen, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass es jederzeit zu Ende gehen kann, deshalb müssen wir sofort aufbrechen._

_Petunia bleibt ebenfalls in ihrer Schule. Wenn sich doch noch etwas ändern sollte, und wir rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten wieder nach hause kommen, werden wir uns bei Dir melden, dass Du doch noch zu uns kommen kannst. Bitte versuch es zu verstehen._

_Wir denken an Dich – Mum & Dad_

Je weiter Lily kam, umso unglücklicher sah sie aus. Als sie fertig gelesen hatte, knüllte sie den Brief zusammen, pfefferte ihn auf den Tisch, stand auf und rannte aus der großen Halle. Ihre Freundinnen und die braune Eule schauten ihr überrascht nach.

000

000

Und wieder mal hat es lange bis zum neuen Kapitel gedauert. Wenn das so weitergeht, holt die Geschichte bald die zeit ein (Schließlich ist bald wirklich Weihnachten). Aber ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen und Ihr schreibt mir was. Ihr wisst ja, wie es geht.

9


	18. Eiskalt

**Lord Slytherin: **Natürlich habe ich einen Grund, nur dummerweise hat er nicht einmal was mit Lily zu tun, aber hier fangt meine Erzählweise an mir selbst einen Streich zu spielen. Ich muss Lily irgendwie am Ort des Geschehens halten. Einen Tipp? OK – was ist das einzige aus dem zweiten Jahr der Herumtreiber, was man wirklich und nachweislich aus den Büchern von JKR erfährt?

Die Frage wäre beantwortet. Ich habe es nicht bis Weihnachten geschafft, weiterzuschreiben – Asche auf mein Haupt. Und nachdem JKR mit der guten Nachricht rausgerückt ist, wage ich kaum noch fortzufahren, denn umso mehr muss ich später an die Geschichte angleichen. Na ja – erstmal werde ich wohl weiter machen **- Viel Spaß!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 18**

**Eiskalt**

Die folgenden Tage war Lily ungewöhnlich still. Agatha und Philippa brauchten nicht lange, um über den Inhalt des Briefes informiert zu sein, schließlich hatte Lily ihn in der großen Halle zurückgelassen, und ließen sie größtenteils in Ruhe. Da auch James und seine Truppe mit ihrer Strafe sehr beschäftigt schienen und anderweitige Aktivitäten vorerst unterließen, war es recht still in Hogwarts.

Als Lily drei Tage nachdem sie den Brief von ihren Eltern erhalten hatte aufstand, sie hatte übrigens aus Protest nicht darauf geantwortet, war die Welt unter einen sanften weißen Schleier verschwunden. Der erste Schnee war in diesem Jahr extrem spät gefallen, doch jetzt hatte er sich still und heimlich über Nacht an das Schloss herangeschlichen und alle Farben mit leuchtendem Weiß übertüncht. Alle Schüler, die sich im dritten Jahr oder höher befanden, waren allerbester Laune. An diesem Wochenende stand ein Besuch im nahen Dorf Hogsmeade auf dem Programm und die Tatsache, dass die ersten zwei Jahrgänge nicht zu diesen Besuchen zugelassen waren, trug nicht gerade zur Steigerung von Lilys Laune bei.

Also lief ihr Frühstück wie schon an den beiden vergangenen Morgen ab. Griesgrämig saß sie neben Agatha, die allerdings keinerlei Versuche mehr unternahm, sie aufzuheitern, während um sie herum Pläne für die Ausflüge der älteren Schüler gemacht wurden. Lily hatte nur wenig Kontakt zu älteren Gryffindors, doch einiges hatte sie über Hogsmeade doch schon zu hören bekommen und sie war sich sicher, dass es gerade jetzt im Winter, wie im Märchen sein müsste. Ein Besuch hätte sie mit Sicherheit für so manches entschädigt.

Interessanter Weise waren auch James und Sirius beim Frühstück in auffallend guter Stimmung und Lily hatte Sirius schon bei einer früheren Gelegenheit begeistert über Hogsmeade erzählen hören. Ihr war es nicht weiter aufgefallen, da Black ja aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, und in seinen Ferien durchaus Hogsmeade hatte besuchen können, doch in Hinblick auf den strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck, den er an diesem Morgen zur Schau stellte, fiel es ihr dann doch auf. Hatten die vier etwa etwas vor? Nachdem es jetzt solange ruhig um sie geblieben war, erwartete man im Gryffindorturm denn doch so langsam eine neue Aktion. Niemand wollte so recht daran glauben, dass Professor McGonagall mit ihrer letzten Bestrafungsaktion etwas bewirkt hatte. Im Allgemeinen bestärkten Strafen die vier und hielten sie nicht auf.

Lily sprach Agatha auf ihren Verdacht an. Die war erst einmal erstaunt, dass Lily anscheinend beschlossen hatte, ihren Kokon zu verlassen, beteiligte sich dann aber, ebenso wie Philippa, begeistert an den wildesten Spekulationen, wie vier Schüler and den Lehrern und Mr Filch vorbei nach Hogsmeade kommen wollten.

Nach dem Frühstück verlagerten sie ihre Aktivitäten in die Bibliothek. An den Hogsmeadewochenenden war dies stets ein ruhiger Ort. Erst- und Zweitklässler machten sich am Wochenende nur selten die Mühe, hier Bücher zu wälzen. Und alle älteren Schüler waren zum Dorf gegangen.

Lily hielt sich gern hier auf. Nicht weil sie besonders lernbegierig war, sondern weil die riesige Bibliothek einfach faszinierend war. Hier gab es Bücher zu allen nur vorstellbaren Themen. Übrigens nicht nur zu magischen Themen. Es gab eine gigantische literarische Abteilung mit Werken von Zauberern und Nichtzauberern. William Shakespeare war hier ebenso vertreten wie Friedolin Fristh, dem Erfinder des klassischen Quidditchvierzeilers.

Mr Bloom, der greise Bibliothekar, der mindestens so alt war, wie die Hälfte der hier gelagerten Bücher, duldete zwar kein gesprochenes Wort, das lauter war als ein Flüstern, aber da er wie gesagt schon ein sehr gehobenes Alter erreicht hatte, musste man nur warten bis er mehr als zwei Regalreihen weg war, um ungestört weiterreden zu können.

„Fahrt ihr über Weihnachten irgendwo hin, oder bleibt ihr zuhause?" Es war das erste mal, dass Lily dieses Thema anschnitt und im ersten Moment wusste weder Agatha noch Philippa so recht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten.

„Nun – wir verbringen Weihnachten immer zuhause." Brach Philippa schließlich das Schweigen. „Ich lebe quasi auf dem Stammsitz der Familie und wir bekommen immer Besuch von allen möglichen Tanten, Onkeln und was nich alles."

Agatha nickte. „Ich werd wohl auch zuhause sein. Ich kann mich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, dass wir über Weihnachten bei meiner Urgroßmutter waren und die lebt inzwischen nicht mehr." Noch während sie sprach bemerkte sie ihren Fehler und er wurde ihr mittels Rippenstoß von Philippa noch verdeutlicht. Es war nicht sonderlich taktvoll, von ihrer verstorbenen Urgroßmutter zu sprechen, während Lilys schwerkranke Großmutter der Grund dafür war, dass Lily nicht nach Hause fahren konnte.

Doch Lily ging nicht darauf ein. Ihr Blick schweifte die langen Bücherregale entlang. In regelmäßigen abstanden standen Sitzgruppen und Arbeitstische, doch zurzeit waren nur wenige von ihnen besetzt. Ein paar Tische weiter saß Severus und stöberte lustlos in irgendeinem dicken Schinken herum. Auch zu ihm hatte Lily in letzter Zeit kaum noch Kontakt. Als er aufsah und sie bemerkte lächelte er kurz und Lily winkte ihm zu.

„Hi Severus, komm doch rüber." Rief sie und sah sich sofort erschrocken um, ob Mr Bloom vielleicht irgendwo in der Nähe war. Severus klappte sein Buch zu, klemmte es sich unter den Arm und schlenderte zu den drei Mädchen hinüber. Er setzte sich und schien den skeptischen Blick von Lilys Freundinnen nicht zu bemerken. Warscheinlich war man als Slytherin die Ablehnung durch die Schüler der anderen Häuser so gewöhnt, dass man tatsächlich nicht mehr darauf achtete.

„Na, auch am langweilen?"

„Was will man an einem Hogsmeadewochenende als Zweitklässler sonst tun?" seufzte Lily zurück. „Obwohl wir ja den Verdacht haben, dass es nicht jeder so ernst nimmt mit der Altersbegrenzung."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn das eine Anspielung auf Black und seine Mannen sein soll." Überflüssigerweise nickte Agatha heftig. „Das glaube ich eher nicht. Ich bin eben auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek beinahe über den kleinen Pettigrew gestolpert. Der hängt doch für gewöhnlich an Blacks oder Potters Umhangzipfel. Sie sind also im Schloss."

„Aber von den anderen hast du keinen gesehen?" fragte Philippa.

„Das nicht. Aber wie gesagt, hängen die doch normalerweise alle zusammen rum." Severus schmunzelte. „Ich habe übrigens aus sehr verlässlicher Quelle erfahren, dass unsere Drittklässler inzwischen ziemlich auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Black mal irgendetwas positiv anrechnen würde, aber seine Cousine ist fast ebenso ein Miststück wie er und wenn sie sich gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle machen, hebt das meine Laune in ungeahnte Höhen."

Die Mädchen kicherten, während Severus weiter sprach. „Unsere Vertrauensschüler haben Professor Farragut mit der Bitte um Straferlass bombardiert, aber er meinte nur, er könne vor Professor McGonagall nicht das Gesicht verlieren, indem er als erster zurückstecke."

Lily grinste in sich hinein. Es war schon seltsam mit der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern. Die Lehrer, zumindest die Hauslehrer waren kein Stück besser, als die Schüler. Keiner von ihnen wollte, dass ein schlechtes Licht auf ihre Häuser fiel.

Die Bücher, die sie sich um den Schein zu wahren aus den Regalen genommen hatten, waren inzwischen vollkommen vergessen. Die war auch ein viel zu schöner Tag, um ihn mit Recherchen für irgendwelche staubtrockenen Hausarbeiten zu verschwenden. Lily schaute aus dem hohen, bleiverglasten Fenster. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Nicht sehr stark, aber stetig und die spuren, die die Hogsmeade Besucher auf den Schlossgründen hinterlassen hatten, würden schon bald nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

„Ach, ich liebe diese Jahreszeit." Seufzte Agatha.

Philippa schaute sie leicht abschätzig an. „Du meinst die Kälte und die ständig nassen Roben und Umhänge?"

Severus entfuhr ein Schnauben. „Was für eine Hexe bist du? Kälte und Feuchtigkeit können doch allerhöchstens die Muggel stören."

Bei dem Gedanken an Petunia, die zitternd und frierend irgendwo herumstand, musste Lily unwillkürlich grinsen. Es war vielleicht nicht sonderlich nett, aber der Platz, den sie in Petunias Herzen einnahm, war bestimmt frostiger, als die momentane Witterung.

Durch das Fenster konnten die vier den See sehen. Nach und nach erschienen kleine Punkte darauf, die schnell hin und her flitzten. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler hatten anscheinend eine gute Alternative zum Besuch in Hogsmeade gefunden. Lily lächelte Severus an, doch der war ihrem Blick gefolgt und war anscheinend zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. Er stand auf und schob dabei seinen Stuhl deutlich vernehmbar auf dem Steinboden zurück.

„In der Eingangshalle – in zehn Minuten!" und damit strebte er schon mit schnellen Schritten dem Ausgang der Bibliothek zu, verfolgt von einen wütenden Mr Bloom, der ihm deutlich zu verstehen gab, was er von Schülern hielt, die ihre Bücher auf den Tischen zurückließen und übermäßigen Krach beim herumrennen machten. Mit einem nicht so schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck, wie er ihn eigentlich hätte haben sollen, kehrte er zum Tisch zurück und schnappte dich den Wälzer, in dem er vorhin gestöbert hatte. Dann folgte er den drei Mädchen, die bereits gegangen waren.

000

Schnee und Kälte rechtfertigten eigentlich nur zwei Aktivitäten: Eislaufen und Schneeballschlachten. Nun ja, die dritte Alternative wäre in Hogsmeade in den drei Besen zu sitzen und warmes Butterbier zu trinken (Lily hatte ältere Schüler über das lokal sprechen hören), aber das stand ja nun leider nicht zur Debatte. Und es war auch mal ein schönes Gefühl, zu den Ältesten zu gehören, da sich im Schloss fast ausschließlich Erst- und Zweitklässler aufhielten.

Sowohl Severus als auch die drei Mädchen schafften es in den angekündigten zehn Minuten in ihre Schlafsäle und dann hinunter bis zu dem riesigen Eichenportal zu gelangen, was man beinahe als Kunststück bezeichnen konnte. Lily wunderte sich immer noch, wie lang die Wege innerhalb des Schlosses teilweise waren. Sicher, das schloss sah auch von außen schon riesig aus, aber der Irrgarten aus Fluren, Kammern und Treppen, den sich die Gründer und Erbauer von Hogwarts ausgedacht hatten, machten jeden Ortswechsel zu einer mittelschweren Pilgerwanderung. Lily hatte sich einmal überlegt, Professor McGonagall vorzuschlagen, Potter und seine Freunde als Strafe für ihre Untaten eine Karte des Schlosses zeichnen zu lassen. Damit wären sie bestimmt bis zu ihrem Abschluss beschäftigt. Und es käme vielleicht sogar nachfolgenden Generationen von Hogwartsschülern zugute.

Als die vier sich in der Eingangshalle trafen, waren sie beinahe nicht wieder zu erkennen. Severus hatte zwar vollkommen recht gehabt, dass Hexen und Zauberer sich eigentlich keine Gedanken um Kälte machen brauchten, aber die Tradition verlangte einfach Handschuhe, Schals und Mützen, und so wirkten sie eher wie laufende Kleiderschränke, als wie Zweitklässler. Als sie das Portal öffneten, pfiff ihnen ein empfindlich kalter Wind entgegen, doch der konnte sie nicht wirklich aufhalten. Gemeinsam mit ein paar weiteren Nachzöglingen, die jetzt aus allen Richtungen aus den verschiedenen Häusern herankamen, verließen die die Wärme des Schlosses und stürzten sich in das Schneetreiben, das immer noch anhielt.

Sie hatten ihre Schlittschuhe dabei, doch sie kamen nicht bis hinunter zum See. Severus, der ein paar Schritte vorausging, erwischte ein gut gezielte Ladung Schnee im Nacken. Er fuhr herum und sah Agatha, die sich krümmte vor lachen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und hielt damit einen wahrlich monströsen Schneeball vor sich in der Luft. Severus wartete indes nicht, bis ihn auch dieses Ungetüm traf, riss seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und sorgte mit einem leichten Wink dafür, dass sich Agathas magischer Schneeball gegen sie selbst richtete. Die Wucht des Aufpralls fegte sie glatt von den Füßen und warf sie einige Meter weiter in eine Schneeverwehung. Doch noch immer lachte sie schallend.

Jetzt dauerte es nicht lange, und die wildeste Schneeballschlacht war im Gange. Es war schließlich nicht möglich, dass sich ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor gegenseitig mit Schnee bewarfen, ohne dass das ganze gesühnt wurde. Da war es auch völlig egal, wer von den beiden angefangen hatte. Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verteilten sich auf die fronten, obgleich es so aussah, als ob Gryffindor einen leichten personellen Vorteil gewann. Und so wurde die Mannschaft aus Slytherin langsam aber stetig immer weiter zurück in Richtung See gedrängt. Und bis auf einige Ausreißversuche von Slytherins, die aber allesamt vereitelt und mit kräftigem einseifen belohnt wurden, war am Endstand der Schlacht nicht zu rütteln, als die Meute schließlich völlig durchgewalkt am Seeufer ankam.

Ohne die von Severus erwähnten Zauber zum trocknen von Kleidung und zur Aufwärmung, hätten sie den Winterspaß direkt wieder abbrechen müssen und sich in die Wärme des Schlosses zurückziehen müssen, aber so konnten sie in die Schlittschuhe schlüpfen und auf den See hinaus schlittern.

Trotz dass Lily nicht das Dorf besuchen durfte, wurde es alles in allem ein sehr gelungener Tag. Und es gab wirklich nur einen einzigen kleinen Schönheitsfehler, der Lily aber erst auffiel, als sie am Abend in ihrem Bett lag. Während der kompletten Schneeballschlacht, und auch später, als sie auf dem See waren, hatte sie weder James, noch Sirius oder auch Remus gesehen.

000

000

So – dies Kapitel war mal wieder etwas kürzer, aber das nächste wird warscheinlich länger. Nachdem JKR jetzt tatsächlich schneller fertig ist als ich mit meiner Geschichte, bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob ich sie zu Ende kriege, bevor ich alles umschreiben muss Horror. An Euch ergeht natürlich wieder einmal die bitte, mir ein kleines Feedback zukommen zu lassen. Ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen, dass Ihr das hinkriegt!

7


	19. Geheime Pfade

**Huch – da hat mich ja glatt der Schreibwahn befallen. In diesem tempo werde ich vielleicht doch noch vor Erscheinen des Prinzen fertig.**

**Also hier kommt mein aktuelles Kapitel - Viel Spaß!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 19**

**Geheime Pfade**

Remus sah sich um. Verschlossene Räume waren seit Jahren sein Schicksal. Sie gehörten zu ihm, wie Blutsaugen zu einem Vampir. Aber dieser Raum war anders. Zuhause hatte sein Vater für ihn einen Raum im Keller hergerichtet, in dem er sich in den Vollmondnächten verwandeln konnte. In diesem Raum gab es nichts. Keine Einrichtung, kein Licht und vor allem nichts, mit dem er sich zusätzlich verletzen konnte. Dieser Raum hier war anders. Früher einmal war es wohl eine Bibliothek gewesen. An den Wänden standen noch die Regale und in einigen waren sogar noch die Bücher. An der einen Seite gab es einen großen steinernen Kamin und ihm gegenüber waren zwei hohe Fenster, die mit Brettern vernagelt waren. Das Ganze sah nicht sonderlich stabil aus, doch Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm versichert, dass keine Kreatur der Welt aus diesem Haus ausbrechen könnte.

Ja, es war ein ganzes Haus. Remus hatte sich in diesen Raum zurückgezogen, weil er ihn ein wenig an die Bibliothek in seinem Elternhaus erinnerte, aber es gab noch jede Menge anderer Räume. Einst musste eine reiche Familie in dem Haus gelebt haben, das konnte man überall an der Einrichtung sehen. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihr geschehen war und er hatte den Schulleiter nicht danach gefragt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach nur umgezogen war, denn viele der Einrichtungsgegenstände waren ohne Zweifel sehr wertvoll und wären ganz sicher nicht zurückgelassen worden.

An einer Seite des Raumes befand sich eine riesige Couch. Sie war schon ein wenig zerschlissen, aber das störte Remus nicht. Morgen würde sie mit großer Warscheinlichkeit sehr viel schlimmer aussehen. Der Junge ließ auf ihr nieder. Dumbledore war vor gerade mal fünf Minuten gegangen und schon fühlte er sich einsam. Aber diese Einsamkeit gehörte ebenso zu ihm, wie die Räume, in denen er einmal im Monat eingesperrt war.

Als Professor Dumbledore vor wenigen Wochen die Familie Lupin besucht hatte, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihr Sohn an der Hogwarts-Schule aufgenommen sei, hatten sie sich natürlich gefragt, wie das möglich sei. Doch der Schulleiter hatte gesagt, es sei alles vorbereitet und Remus' Werwolfnatur würde keine Probleme machen. Keine Probleme war natürlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts hatte einiges an Vorbereitungen über sich ergehen lassen. Zunächst hatte Professor Dumbledore den Plan gehabt, eine Kammer in den Kerkern des Schlosses herzurichten, aber das hatte er sehr bald wieder fallen gelassen. Zum einen wäre das zu nahe an den Wohnungen der Slytherins gewesen, und zum anderen kannte der Schulleiter seine Schüler. Wenn er etwas in der Schule versteckte, dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es von den Schülern entdeckt wurde. Und Remus durfte nicht entdeckt werden. Um keinen Preis der Welt.

Sein endgültiges Versteck lag nun ein ganzes Stück außerhalb der Schlossgründe zwischen der Schule und Hogsmeade in einem verlassenen Landhaus, das einsam auf einem teilweise bewaldeten Hügel lag und von jeher den Ruf hatte, dass dort nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Nach Sonnenuntergang traute sie nur selten jemand auch nur in die Nähe des Anwesens und in den letzten Monaten hatte Dumbledore mit Unterstützung der Geister von Hogwarts die Angst der Bevölkerung von Hogsmeade vor dem Haus noch weiter angefacht. Und selbst wenn sie sich dem Haus genähert hätten; in Vollmondnächten war es nicht nur nicht möglich aus dem Haus herauszukommen, man gelangte ebenso wenig in das Haus hinein. Der einzige Weg das Haus zu betreten war ein unterirdischer Gang, der von Hogwarts herführte, und von dem nur eine Handvoll Lehrer wusste. Und auch dieser war für Nichteingeweihte nicht passierbar.

Remus war noch immer, wenn er an seinen Wächter dachte. Der Schulleiter und die Krankenschwester, Madame Pomfrey, hatten ihn heute zu seinem Versteck gebracht. Es war bereits nach Sonnenuntergang gewesen und Remus hatte bereits gespürt, wie der Wolf in ihm sich regte. So war er immer, wenn er kurz vor der Verwandlung stand. Seine Sinne waren bis zum Äußersten geschärft und nur mit Mühe konnte er die aufkeimende Aggressivität bekämpfen, die hartnäckig versuchte die Oberhand über sein Tun und sein Denken zu gewinnen. Es war wohl eine Stunde vor Mondaufgang gewesen, als Professor Dumbledore ihn abgeholt hatte. Madame Pomfrey war in der Eingangshalle zu ihnen gestoßen. Sie hatten keine Zeit mit vielen Worten verschwendet und sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Remus hatte in den mitfühlenden Augen der Krankenschwester gesehen, was sie davon hielt, ihn einfach wegzusperren, aber es gab natürlich gar keinen anderen Weg.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn aus dem Schloss hinaus auf die Schlossgründe geführt. Einen Moment lang hatte Remus geglaubt, der Schulleiter würde ihn einfach in den verbotenen Wald schicken. Angeblich lebten dort alle möglichen Arten von magischen Kreaturen. Darunter auch durchaus welche, die gefährlich waren und vor Angriffen auf Menschen nicht zurückschreckten. Doch dann schlug der alte Zauberer eine andere Richtung ein. Remus war erleichtert. An den Morgen nach seinen Verwandlungen wusste er zumeist nichts von der vergangenen Nacht. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, was er tun würde, wenn er mehr oder weniger frei im Wald herumrennen würde. Dazu kam, dass die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, ihn nicht im Mindesten weniger Angst vor den Kreaturen des verbotenen Waldes haben ließ, als andere Schüler. Bestimmt gab es genug Geschöpfe, die selbst einem Werwolf Schaden zufügen konnten. So wäre er zum Beispiel niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sich einem Drachen entgegen zu stellen, obgleich er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass im verbotenen Wald Drachen lebten. Aber andererseits lebt im See auch ein Riesenkrake…

Remus sah den Zugang zu seinem Versteck erst, als sie ganz dicht davor waren. Da der Vollmond noch nicht aufgegangen war, war die Nacht stockfinster, und die Fackeln, die Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey mit sich trugen, verbreiteten ihr warmes, gelbes Licht nicht sonderlich weit. Remus war gespannt gewesen, was ihn bewachen sollte. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm gegenüber erwähnt, dass der Wächter einzigartig in ganz Großbritannien sein, vielleicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt. Er hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, nur nicht damit – es war ein Baum!

Er hatte ihn schon von weitem rascheln hören, aber da ein leichter Wind ging, hatte er sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Bäume raschelten nun einmal im Wind, und Bäume gab es hier überall. Doch je näher sie kamen, desto lauter und heftiger wurde das Rascheln und schon bald konnte er es nicht mehr allein auf die sanfte Brise schieben. Des Rätsels Lösung war denkbar einfach: der Baum bewegte sich. Nicht etwa im Wind, sondern von sich aus. Es war eine Weide. Die gesamte Krone wiegte sich hin und her und die langen, hängenden Zweige peitschten durch die Luft. Wie treffend dieser Vergleich war, erfuhr er im selben Augenblick, denn Professor Dumbledore nannte den Baum die peitschende Weide. Er war vor einem halben Jahr an dieser Stelle gepflanzt worden und Madame Roots magischer Pflege war es zu verdanken, dass er inzwischen die Größe eines dreißig Jahre alten Exemplars erreicht hatte.

Remus krümmte sich auf der Couch zusammen. Es konnte nicht mehr sehr lange bis zu seiner Verwandlung dauern. Er atmete tief und langsam. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er eine Atemtechnik entwickelt, die ihn die Schmerzen im Anfangsstadium der Verwandlung einigermaßen ertragen ließ. Wenn sie fortschritt verlor er dann allerdings die Kontrolle und begann zu schreien, was dann irgendwann in das unheimliche Werwolfheulen überging. Remus stand auf und schleppte sich zu einem der mit Brettern vernagelten Fenster hinüber. Durch eine Lücke konnte er nach draußen in die Nacht spähen. Für einen normalen Menschen wäre es so schwarz wie in einem Grab gewesen, aber die geschärften sinne des Elfjährigen ließen ihn so einiges erkennen. Am Horizont war ein silbriges Glänzen zu erkennen. Bald würde der Vollmond erstrahlen und das Bewusstsein des Wolfes wurde das des Jungen vollständig verdrängen.

Wieder zuckte ein brennender Schmerz durch Remus' Knochen und ließen den Jungen aufkeuchen. Er wandte sich vom Fenster auf. Dies würde ihm einen Aufschub von einigen Minuten geben.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Dumbledore einen Zauberspruch aussprach und die Weide damit augenblicklich erstarren ließ. Das war schlau eingefädelt. In seiner Werwolfgestalt war er der menschlichen Sprache nicht fähig und konnte somit auch nicht zaubern. Das wusste er von seinen Eltern. Erst später begriff er, dass der Baum eigentlich gar nicht ihn in seinem Versteck halten sollte, sondern alle anderen draußen. Sobald er sich verwandelt hatte, würde er gar nicht mehr bis zum Ausgang des Tunnels vordringen können. Er war im Haus selbst gefangen.

Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie lang der Tunnel war, aber es musste sehr lang sein. Er endete an einer offen stehenden Falltür aus massiven Eichenplanken. Wenn sie erst einmal geschlossen war, konnte nicht einmal die Kraft eines Werwolfes sie zertrümmern. Und anheben konnte er sie in dieser Gestalt ebenfalls nicht. Es war so simpel und doch genial. Es war nicht einmal ein Schloss nötig, um ihn in diesem Haus gefangen zu halten.

Wieder durchzuckten ihn die Schmerzen. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass dies eine schlimme Verwandlung werden würde. Ihm fehlte die gewohnte Umgebung. Seit Jahren war er immer im selben Kellerraum gewesen. Er hatte dort alles gekannt, jeden Geruch, jedes Geräusch, alles war vertraut gewesen; aber hier – hier war alles völlig neu. Remus seufzte, doch das Geräusch, das aus seiner Kehle kam war mehr ein heiseres Bellen. Auf dem Herweg war er im Tunnel mehrere Male gestolpert und beinahe gefallen, wenn Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht jedes Mal sofort aufgefangen hätte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er wohl morgen früh durch den Tunnel kriechen würde. Er erwartete so manche Verletzung, die nicht einmal sein veränderter Organismus so schnell eigenständig beheben konnte. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm versichert, dass sie in der Lage sei, die meisten Knochenbrüche, Prellungen, Schnitt- und Kratzwunden innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu heilen, aber bei seinen vielen Aufenthalten im St Mungos hatte Remus nicht nur gelernt, dass die meisten Verletzungen bei ihm von Natur aus sehr schnell verschwanden, sondern auch, dass sein Körper vielerlei Zaubertränke, die bei der Heilung noch beschleunigend wirken würden, vollständig ablehnte.

Ein silberner Strahl fiel zwischen den Brettern am Fenster hindurch. Zu schwach, um von normalen menschlichen Augen auch nur wahrgenommen zu werden, doch für Remus war es wie eine Speerspitze, die sich durch seine Augen bis tief in sein Gehirn bohrte. Er hatte noch nie selbst gesehen, wie es aussah wenn er sich verwandelte, doch jetzt sah er den großen Spiegel, der in einem wuchtigen Goldrahmen ihm gegenüber an der Wand hing. Er war an vielen Stellen blind geworden, aber Remus konnte genug erkennen, um entsetzt aufzujaulen. Die Augen, die ihm entgegenblickten, waren nicht mehr die seinen. Sie waren schwarz und sahen gehetzt aus. Im Spiegel fixierten sie etwas, das entfernt noch immer an einen Menschen erinnerte und eine unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf. Der Wolf hatte bereits zu sehr die Kontrolle übernommen, als dass er erkennen konnte, dass dies nur ein Abbild seiner selbst war. Ein Mensch? Wie konnte ein Mensch hier sein? Ein Mensch bedeutete Jagen. Der Wolf hatte noch nie ein potentielles Opfer zu Gesicht bekommen und er zitterte vor Erregung. Die Erscheinung im Spiegel veränderte sich. Haare sprossen überall aus der Haut, sein Schädel wuchs in die Länge, die Kleidung zerriss. Doch all das registrierte der Wolf nicht. In seinem Verstand sah er noch immer den Menschen, sein Opfer. Das einzige, an das er denken konnte war, dieses Opfer zu zerreißen; das Blut zu schmecken. Die Krallen des Werwolfs bohrten sich in den Holzboden und ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen entwich seiner Kehle. Am Dorfrand von Hogsmeade griffen sich die Leute ans Herz und schaute sich verängstigt um. Aus der heulenden Hütte waren sie so manches gewohnt, aber dieses Geräusch war das schlimmste, dass sie jemals im Leben zu hören bekommen hatten, und niemand würde es bis zum Ende seines Lebens wieder vergessen können.

Der Werwolf, der einmal Remus gewesen war sprintete los und mit jedem Quäntchen Kraft, das in seinem mächtigen Körper steckte, warf er sich in den zersplitternden Spiegel. Die Scherben bohrten sich ihm tief ins Fleisch, während er zu Boden stürzte und dort benommen liegen blieb.

000

„Nicht wahr, Remus?"

Der Junge fuhr herum. „Was? Hast du was gesagt, Sirius?"

Sein Freund mit den verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren stieß den dritten Anwesenden, den der gesprochen hatte, in die Seite und grinste. „Er ist mal wieder völlig abwesend. In deiner Welt möchte ich auch manchmal leben. Sirius hat auf seine umwerfende Art und Weise gefragt, ob es nicht hochanständig von Peter war, auf den Besuch in Hogsmeade zu verzichten. Zu viert ist es unter dem Tarnumhang ganz schön eng. Das mag nachts im Schloss funktionieren, aber hier im Sonnenschein würde garantiert irgendwo ein Arm oder Bein herausschauen."

Remus nickte. Die Nachwirkungen seiner Erinnerungen waren noch zu lebendig, als dass er an einem ungezwungenen Gespräch teilnehmen könnte. Seine erste Verwandlung in Hogwarts war inzwischen fast eineinhalb Jahre vergangen, doch in seinem Kopf lebte sie fort.

„Dabei ist Peter der kleinste. Vielleicht sollten wir nächstes Mal Sirius im Schloss lassen. Das lohnt sich wenigstens." James begann mit seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Sirius necken.

Der sprang auch sofort darauf an. „Dafür ist er viel dicker als ich. Das gleicht sich aus. Aber er wollte sowieso nicht mit, nachdem du ihm gesteckt hast, dass du hierher willst."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was er hat. Das ist doch nur ein altes Haus." James deutete auf die heulende Hütte und Remus folgte der Geste mit den Augen. So sah sein Gefängnis also von außen aus. Ironischerweise war es von innen sogar gemütlicher, wenn an sich dort nicht gerade in Vollmondnächten aufhielt.

„Es spukt dort, sagen die Leute." Versuchte Remus seinen abwesenden Freund zu verteidigen."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Das tut es in der großen Halle auch. Und niemand fürchtet sich vor den Hogwartsgeister. Na ja, vielleicht haben ein paar dumme Erstklässler Angst vor dem blutigen Baron." Er sagte es in einem Ton, als wäre er selbst mindestens im siebten Jahr, oder sogar schon seit Jahren abgegangen.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. In dieser Stimmung war mit Sirius nicht zu reden. Er schaute wieder zu heulenden Hütte hinüber. Der Anblick hatte alles in ihm hochkommen lassen. Es war gar nicht lange her gewesen, dass er das letzte Mal dort drinnen gewesen war.

„Wollen wir näher ran." Sirius flüsterte in verschwörerischem Ton, und auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, allein würde er bestimmt nicht gehen.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also ich brauch das nicht."

„Hast wohl genauso viel Angst wie Peter, was?" Sirius grinste und stieß James erneut in die Seite. Dem wurde das langsam zuviel und steckte seinem Freund den Schneeball, mit dem er seit geraumer Zeit herumspielte in den Nacken. Der begann augenblicklich mit einem Tanz, der jeden nordamerikanischen Ureinwohner hätte blass werden lassen.

„Wie die Kinder. Und ich habe keine Angst. Du hast selbst gesagt, es ist doch nur ein Haus. Und ich hab schon mal ein Haus gesehen. Ich muss mir dieses nicht genauer anschauen." Natürlich war dies nicht der wahre Grund, aus dem sich Remus der heulenden Hütte lieber nicht nähern wollte. „Es gibt hier doch genug anders, was wir uns anschauen können."

„Oh ja." Bemerkte James, während er sich damit abmühte Sirius von sich fernzuhalten. „Wir spazieren einfach zu Zonko's oder in den Honigtopf. Ich bin mir sicher, die Vertrauensschüler werden uns mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Wieder einmal erlebte Remus einen dieser seltenen Momente, in denen er James voll und ganz zustimmen musste. Eigentlich war es völliger Blödsinn gewesen, heute ins Dorf zu gehen, aber allein die Tatsache dass es möglich war, hatte Sirius und James natürlich angetrieben. Doch als er jetzt zu Sirius hinüberblickte, sah er ein nur zu vertrautes Glitzern in seinen Augen. Er schmiedete einen Plan. Wie üblich hatte James ihm mit seiner Bemerkung den Quaffel zugespielt und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann würde er ihn als Klatscher zurückschmettern.

„James, mein Freund. Wie immer hast du die besten Ideen."

Remus hielt es für besser einzuschreiten. „Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, das war keine Idee – das war ein Witz."

„Das war zu gut, um ein Witz zu sein. Schnappt euch den Umhang, Männer."

Alles Protestieren von Seiten Remus' half nichts. Nicht ganz eine Minute später befanden sich die drei Jungen unter einen silbrig glänzenden Tarnumhang, der James im letzten Jahr seinem Vater stibitzt hatte. Remus hatte beim ersten Mal sehr gezögert ihn zu berühren. Das silbrige Glänzen schreckte ihn dann doch ab, aber glücklicherweise war in den Unhang kein wirkliches Silber eingearbeitet. Ein Tarnumhang verlor irgendwie an Wirkung, wenn der Träger darunter vor Schmerzen schrie wie am Spieß. Und wie hätte er seinen Freunden glaubhaft erklären sollen, dass er kein Silber berühren konnte? Da hätte er auch gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Achtung Werwolf" tragen können.

Die Jungen hatten ihre Schuhe verzaubert, so dass sie keine Spuren im Schnee hinterließen und glücklicherweise hatte es auch aufgehört zu schneien, so dass kein Schnee auf ihnen liegen bleiben konnte. Auf dem Weg vom Schloss her war es einige mal ziemlich brenzlich geworden, aber sie waren den anderen Schülern so gut wie möglich aus dem weg gegangen und so waren sie von niemandem bemerkt worden.

Um von der heulenden Hütte ins Dorf zu kommen, mussten sie eine ganze Weile laufen und unter dem Umhang war das alles andere als bequem. Aber sie wagten nicht ihn abzunehmen. Wenn sie erwischt worden wären, hätten sie sich auf so einiges von Professor McGonagall gefasst machen können. So aber kamen sie ungesehen in Hogsmeade an.

Jetzt im Winter wirkte das Dorf wie direkt aus einem Märchenbuch entnommen. Die kleinen Häuser waren schneebedeckt und überall in den Fenstern leuchteten Kerzen. Zwar war es noch hell, aber die Bewohner begannen bereits Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Staunend blickte Remus sich um, doch Sirius zog ihn mit sich. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel. Er war jetzt seit mehreren Stunden durch den Schnee gestiefelt und sein Magen hatte die Position des Befehlshabers übernommen, während seine Beine, also quasi die Infanterie, diese Befehle mit Wonne ausführten.

Der Honigtopf lag an der Straße, an der alle Geschäfte des Dorfes lagen (eigentlich war es die einzige Straße des Dorfes, alles andere verdiente höchstens den Ausdruck „Weg"). Er war im Erdgeschoss eines kleinen Hauses untergebracht, das so aussah, als könne es jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Aber da es vermutlich die vergangenen paarhundert Jahre genauso ausgesehen hatte, konnte man sich ihm wohl anvertrauen. Die drei Jungen standen an einer Ecke des Hauses und fragten sich, wie sie wohl hineinkommen sollten. Zwar ging die Tür oft genug auf, und es war bestimmt auch keine Kunst bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten schnell hineinzuschlüpfen, aber was dann? Im Inneren war es ziemlich eng und es befanden sich eine Menge Schüler im Laden. Sie konnte kaum hoffen, unbemerkt zu bleiben – trotz Tarnumhang.

Aber solche Gedanken machte sich natürlich nur Remus. Sirius und James waren fest entschlossen, in den laden zu gehen, also würden sie das auch tun. Den leise wispernden Remus hinter sich herziehend näherten sie sich der Tür. Remus wusste hinterher nicht mehr, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber wenige Augenblicke später standen sie tatsächlich im Inneren des Ladens und versenkten in unbeobachteten Momenten ihre Hände in den riesigen Gläsern mit Naschereien.

Sie hatten sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke verdrückt und schauten gespannt dem lebhaften treiben zu. Doch für Sirius war das Herumstehen zu langweilig. Eine Tür im rückwärtigen Teil des Ladens hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Vorsichtig schlich er, die anderen mit sich ziehend auf die Tür zu. Diesmal hatten sie nicht das Glück, dass ihnen jemand die Tür öffnete, aber in einem Laden voller Zauberer und magischer Gegenstände fiel es niemandem sonderlich auf, als sich die Tür scheinbar von selbst öffnete und kurz darauf wieder schloss.

„Wo hast du uns jetzt nur wieder hingeführt? _Lumos_!" Remus flüsterte, was gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn im Laden herrschte solch ein Tumult, dass man sie durch die Tür garantiert nicht hören konnte. Es war stockdunkel gewesen, doch auf Remus' Spruch hin erstrahlte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in strahlend weißem Licht. Sie standen auf dem Absatz einer hölzernen Treppe und als wäre das wissen darum eine art Startschuss gewesen, strauchelte James und kugelte polternd die Treppe hinunter. Remus und Sirius sahen sich an, sprinteten hinter ihrem Freund her, zogen ihn in den Schatten einer großen Kiste und hielten gespannt den Atem an. Doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Entweder hatte der Ladenbesitzer sie nicht gehört, oder er war es gewohnt, dass es in seinem Keller von Zeit zu Zeit rumpelte.

James rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Na, hast du dir deinen Holzkopf so richtig eingedellt?" fragte Sirius höhnisch.

„Vielen Dank auch. Aber Holz ist das Stichwort. Ich bin auf Holz gestoßen."

„Kunststück." Jetzt klang Remus etwas schnippisch. „Hier besteht alles Mögliche aus Holz. Die Kisten, die Regale, sogar der Fußboden besteht aus Holzplanken."

„Ja, aber der Boden klang hohl."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das nicht doch nur dein Kopf war?" wieder Sirius.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig. Im Ernst. Da muss ein Hohlraum sein. Schaut mal, ob ihr eine Falltür oder so etwas findet."

„Ein Keller im Keller, na das macht ja mal Sinn." Sirius sprach es, machte sich dann aber doch daran, den Boden abzusuchen.

Remus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was für eine Art Zauberer ihr eigentlich seid. Passt ihr im Unterricht denn nie auf?" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle, auf die James bei seinem Sturz mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen sein musste. „_Alohomora_!" Augenblicklich zeichneten sich Fugen in Form eines Quadrats auf dem Boden ab. Einen Moment später schwang eine schwere Falltür nach oben. Remus leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab in die Öffnung. Eine steinerne Treppe führte in die Tiefe, so weit, dass man das Ende nicht sehen konnte. „Wo die wohl hinführt?"

Als Remus nach oben blickte sah er erneut Sirius' berüchtigtes Grinsen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber bald werden wir es ja wissen."

000

000

Wie versprochen war dieses Kapitel mal etwas länger. Aber nicht dran gewöhnen, OK? Ich hoffe ich verpasse niemandem schlechte Träume grins mit dem Anfang des Kapitels. Mir ist es beim schreiben fast selber eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen, aber ich hoffe, ich habe ein wenig Verständnis für Remus aufbauen können (Er hat es verdient).

Bleibt mir nur noch mein allkapiteliger Appell an alle Reviewschreiber und die, die es werden wollen: tummelt Euch :-)

11


	20. Aufbruchsstimmung

**Hah – ich hab rausgefunden, warum mir keiner mehr reviews schreibt. Ich wollte nämlich eine abschicken, aber der Server spinnert zurzeit wohl ein wenig rum. Das versöhnt mich wieder ein wenig, aber versucht es weiter!**

**Lord Slytherin: Das mit der peitschenden Weide ist mir bewusst, aber mit Absicht so geschrieben. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore solche Kinkerlitzchen anstellt, wie mit einem Stock nach diesem Knoten zu tasten. Dass es auf diese Weise funktioniert, werden die Rumtreiber wohl später durch Zufall entdeckt haben (werde ich zumindest so einbauen). Ich lasse normalerweise kein gutes Haar an der verbrecherisch schlechten Verfilmung des dritten Teils, aber dass Snape den Baum mit einem Zauberspruch zum Erstarren bringt, halte ich für durchaus logisch.**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem aktuellen Kapitel!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 20**

**Aufbruchsstimmung**

Lily konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie es letztes Jahr um diese Zeit im Schloss zugegangen war. Im Unterricht passte niemand mehr wirklich auf und in jeder freien Minute standen die Schüler in Gruppen beieinander und erzählten sich gegenseitig, was sie in den Ferien tun würden. Lily erinnerte sich, weil sie es genauso getan hatte. Sie war seit vier Monaten von ihrer Familie getrennt gewesen und hatte sie inzwischen so vermisst, dass sie nicht einmal der Gedanke daran, Petunia wieder zu sehen sonderlich störte. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sogar regelrecht Heimweh gehabt. Inzwischen hatte sie sich in Hogwarts so gut eingelebt, dass ihr das nicht mehr so schnell passieren würde.

Wie üblich kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien sah Peeves der Poltergeist seine Zeit für gekommen. Er trieb seine Scherze und Albernheiten, die selbstverständlich niemand außer ihm selbst für komisch hielten, auf die Spitze. Von überall segelten Tintenfässchen, nasse Schwämme, Farbbeutelchen und was sonst noch in seinen Augen geeignet war auf die Schüler hinab, stets begleitet von seinem gackernden Lachen. Und umso doller er es trieb, desto aufgescheuchter hastete Mr Filch durch die Flure des Schlosses und versuchte seiner habhaft zu werden. Nachdem sich Peeves einmal sogar an Professor McGonagall herangetraut hatte, blieb er allerdings für zwei komplette Tage verschwunden, und nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht war, beschrieb er stets große Bögen, sobald ein Lehrer in Sichtweite kam.

Alles in allem war dieses Jahr exakt wie das vorangegangene und doch war es auch wieder völlig anders im Schloss. Aber das lag natürlich nur an Lilys veränderten Perspektive. Die anderen Schüler benahmen sich wie damals, aber Lily fühlte sich davon ausgeschlossen. Zwar vermieden ihre Freundinnen in ihrer Gegenwart das Thema Weihnachten tunlichst, aber natürlich konnten sie nicht völlig verbergen, wie sehr sie sich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihren Familien freuten.

Es würde ganz schön einsam werden im Schloss. Glücklicherweise würde sie nicht die einzige sein, die auf Hogwarts blieb. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass auch Severus in den Ferien nicht nach Hause fahren würde. Sein Vater war wieder einmal auf einer Geschäftsreise und hatte sein Mutter mitgenommen. Severus hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, als er ihr das erzählt hatte, aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass er das so vollkommen kalt aufnahm.

Severus war eindeutig ein Pluspunkt auf ihrer diesjährigen Weihnachtsliste. Dummerweise hatte diese Liste auch Nachteile. Lily hatte gehört, wie sich James und Sirius im Zaubertränke-Unterricht lebhaft darüber unterhalten hatten, dass auch Sirius auf dem Schloss bleiben wollte. Spätestens nach dem Zusammenstoß mit seiner Cousine wusste Lily, dass er sich mit seiner Familie nicht sonderlich gut verstand. James hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Sirius mit ihm zu seiner Familie kommen könnte; seine Eltern hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen. Aber Sirius hatte abgelehnt. Er war auch entschieden dagegen gewesen, dass James aus Solidarität ebenfalls sein Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbrachte. Was auf Lilys Liste wieder auf der Plusseite verbucht wurde. Und Sirius würde ja die Gesellschaft von Peter haben, der wohl auch dableiben würde. An dieser Stelle des Gesprächs waren sie von Professor Farragut beim Reden erwischt worden, was ihnen eine Stunde Nachsitzen am folgenden Tag und Gryffindor einen zwanzig Punkteabzug einbrachte.

000

Der nächste Tag war gleichzeitig der letzte Tag vor den Ferien, an dem Unterricht abgehalten wurde. Die meisten Lehrer hatten bereits aufgegeben und versuchten nicht mehr den Schülern irgendwelchen Stoff zu vermitteln. Professor Terfinis ließ sich von Kleinigkeiten wie Weihnachten natürlich nicht abhalten und so erließ er sich in ellenlangen Erklärungen über die Funktionsweise der magischen Gerichtsbarkeit, und war dabei so langweilig, dass sich so mancher im Raum die Frage stellte, ob der Verteidigungslehrer vielleicht um einige Ecken herum mit Professor Binns verwandt war.

Selbst Lily, die dem Unterricht normalerweise recht gut folgen konnte, wusste nach der Stunde nicht genau, wie die einzelnen Gerichtshöfe gestaffelt waren. Sie konnte noch sagen, dass es ein internationales Gericht gab, dem alle anderen Instanzen untergeordnet waren, aber danach war Schluss. Mit rauchenden Schädeln wanderten die Schüler aus Gryffindor nach der Stunde hinauf in ihren Turm. Der Unterricht war geschafft und bis auf James und Sirius, die direkt in Richtung Kerker abgedampft waren hatten sie frei. Jetzt machten sich alle daran, ihre Taschen für die morgige Abreise zu packen, damit sie den Abend für sich hatten. Der Zug würde nach dem Frühstück vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade abfahren, wo sie wie üblich mit den Schulschlitten hingebracht werden würden.

Lily saß missgelaunt auf ihrem Bett und sah zu, wie Agatha und Philippa Kleidung, Bücher und anderen Zubehör in ihre Koffer einräumten.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

Lily sah Agatha mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. „Oh nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich werde mir einfach mit Black ein paar schöne Tage machen. Und wenn mir das zu langweilig wird, kann ich mir ja mit Peter die Zeit vertreiben. Ich bin wirklich zu beneiden."

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so zickig."

„Ich bin nicht zickig. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Und wenn du nicht augenblicklich aufhörst zu grinsen, dann fliegst du aus dem Fenster. Hast du mal nachgemessen, wie hoch der Gryffindorturm ist?"

Tatsächlich verschwand das Grinsen sofort aus Philippas Gesicht. Sie litt ein wenig unter Höhenangst – solange kein Besen unter ihr war. „Dann sei halt zickig." Sagte sie und ging schnell hinter ihrem Bett in Deckung, als einer von Lilys Büchern in ihre Richtung gesegelt kam. Sie angelte mit der Hand danach und richtete sich dann entrüstet auf. „Du bewirfst mich mit Zaubertränke, Lily Evans? Das schreit nach Rache. Warte nur ab. Eines schönen Tages wirst du das vergessen haben und dann folgt blutige Vergeltung." Damit warf sie das Buch zurück auf Lilys Bett.

Agatha machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Da hattest da gerade eine Wunderbare Idee, Lily."

„Was? Philippa aus dem Fenster werfen? Es freut mich, dass du es auch so siehst."

Agatha ignorierte das Protestschnauben von Philippa. „Ach Quatsch. Ich meine die Idee, deine Zeit mit Peter zu verbringen."

„Hat dich ein Klatscher geknutscht?"

„Lass doch den Unsinn. Nee, im Ernst. Du könntest aus Peter herauskitzeln, wo sich Remus nachts allein draußen auf den Schlossgründen herumtreibt. Wenn das jemand weiß, dann sicher er, James und Sirius. Und da ich vermute, dass du Sirius nicht fragen willst," Schnauben von Lily „Und James ja nicht zur Verfügung steht, bleibt wohl nur noch der gute Peter übrig."

Lily sah aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte die Ecke sehen, um die Remus zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey verschwunden war. Sie hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was er um die Zeit draußen gemacht hatte. Und Agatha hatte Recht. Aus Peter würde sie sehr viel mehr herauskriegen, als aus Black, er ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte. Dazu kam, dass Peter zwar den Ruf weg hatte, nur ein Anhängsel von Potter und Black zu sein, aber dabei eigentlich gar kein schlechter Kerl war. Es gab immer Kinder, die sich gern in den Schatten Stärkerer stellten. Sie persönlich schätzte Peter jedenfalls als sehr viel sympathischer als Black, oder gar Potter ein. Lily nickte. „Das könnte ich versuchen. Aber besser gelaunt bin ich deshalb noch lange nicht."

Philippa lachte trocken. „Du bist einfach zu perfekt in allem. Und wenn du dir vorgenommen hast zu schmollen, dann ziehst du das durch, was?"

Jetzt musste Lily doch grinsen, sagte aber nichts. Ihre Freundinnen kannten sie inzwischen zu gut, was nicht ausblieb, wenn man den größten teil des Jahres zusammen Schule und Freizeit verbrachte.

„Ich hab gehört, Dumbledore lässt sich immer was für die Schüler, die über Weihnachten hier bleiben, was einfallen." Sagte Agatha, während sie damit beschäftigt war, ihre Koffer zu schließen. Wie Lily sie kannte, würde sie ihn vor Morgen noch mindestens zehnmal wieder geöffnet und erneut geschlossen haben. Agatha schaffte es einfach nicht, ihre Sachen beim ersten Mal komplett zu verstauen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden erlebt, der so vergesslich war. Komischerweise passierte ihr das im Unterricht nie. Den Stoff den sie einmal gelernt hatte behielt sie. Sie musste auch vor den Prüfungen weniger wiederholen als Philippa oder Lily.

„Das hoffe ich aber auch." Ließ Lily jetzt hören. „Ich habe nicht vor, die ganze Zeit hier im Schlafsaal zu hocken und die Zeit totzuschlagen. Da kann ich mir echt spannenderes vorstellen." Sie schaute auf die Uhr auf ihren Nachttischchen. „Ach du meine Güte. Wisst ihr wie spät es ist? Wenn wir das Abendessen nicht verpassen wollen, dann sollten wir uns schnellstes in die große Halle aufmachen.

000

Der folgende Tag war der Tag der Abreise. Auch an diesem Tag war alles wie im vorigen Jahr. Das Frühstück war lauter al gewöhnlich. Die Schüler nutzten die letzte Gelegenheit, ausführlich mit allen Freunden zu quatschen.

Lily war noch immer so schlecht gelaunt wie am Vorabend, doch sie ließ es sich nicht mehr so anmerken. Sie war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie nicht auch noch die Ferien von Agatha und Philippa verderben musste. Die beiden konnten ja nun wirklich nichts für ihre Misere. Lily hatte noch einen zweiten Brief von ihren Eltern bekommen, in dem allerdings nur gestanden hatte, dass sie bis Weihnachten nicht wieder zuhause sein würden, und dass es ihrer Großmutter sogar noch schlechter ging. Sie würde das neue Jahr wohl nicht mehr erleben. Lily hatte einen Antwortbrief verfasst, ihn aber nicht losgeschickt. Sie würde erst zu Weihnachten Grüße an ihre Familie senden; bis dahin gedachte sie noch zu schmollen, wie Philippa es ausgedrückt hatte.

Jetzt saß sie vor ihrem Müsli und gab vor mit sich selbst ins Reine gekommen zu sein. Hin und wieder linste sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu Peter und Sirius hinüber. Der kleine Peter machte einen etwas bedrückten Eindruck, aber Black schien bestens gelaunt zu sein. Er musste ein wirklich gespaltenes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie haben, wenn er lieber allein in Hogwarts blieb, als sie zu Weihnachten zu besuchen. Lily konnte sich das nicht so recht vorstellen. Und wenn sie noch so sauer auf ihre Eltern gewesen war, zu weihnachten wollte sie einfach zuhause sein. Um diese Jahreszeit begann sie sogar regelmäßig Petunia zu vermissen. OK, das war meist nur ein kleiner Anflug, der spätestens dreißig Sekunden nachdem sie ihre Schwester dann wieder gesehen hatte verflogen war, aber immerhin war er da. Sirius jedenfalls saß da, redete auf Potter ein und benahm sich vollkommen normal. Jedenfalls normal nach Black-Standart. Er versuchte sogar noch Peter aufzuheitern, was ihm aber nicht so ganz gelingen wollte.

Lily seufzte. Wenn doch wenigstens eine ihrer Freundinnen auch in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Dann hätte sie auch ein wenig Aufmunterung. Der einzige Lichtblick war Severus und abgesehen von ihrem gemeinsamen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek und nachher auf dem See hatten sie in letzter Zeit kaum noch Kontakt. Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrer fast lehren Müslischale herum und verpasste wieder einmal fast die Ankunft der Posteulen. Heut war nichts für sie dabei. Sowieso kamen heute sehr wenige Eulen. Warum auch, die meisten Eltern würden ihre Kinder ja heute Abend sehen.

Nach dem Essen stand der Aufbruch auf dem Programm. Das Gepäck hatten die Schüler bereits in großen stapeln in der Eingangshalle verstaut und nach und nach leerte sich jetzt die große Halle und alles strebte dem Ausgang entgegen.

„Du siehst ja auch nicht sonderlich lebhaft aus." Lily wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Neben ihr stand Peter und schaute zu, wie Remus und James sich auf ihr Gepäck stürzten. Sirius half James dabei, seine Tasche unter einen großen Stapel hervorzuziehen.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was erwartest du. Und du strahlst ja auch nicht gerade. Warum bleibst du eigentlich hier?"

„Meine Mutter muss über Weihnachten arbeiten und hat gar keine Zeit für mich. Ich war auch schon letztes Jahr in den Ferien hier."

„Und dein Vater?"

Peter sah sie an und plötzlich waren seine Augen feucht. „Ist tot; vor drei Jahren gestorben. Er war Quidditchspieler und hatte einen Unfall."

Lily schwieg. Peter war eindeutig schlimmer dran als sie. Sie hatte zumindest ihre Eltern noch. Agatha und Philippa hatten jetzt ihre Taschen gefunden und schlurften zu ihr herüber um sich zu verabschieden. Das große Eingangsportal stand offen und vor den wenigen stufen konnte man bereits die Schlitten warten sehen, die gleich den weg nach Hogsmead hinunter zum Bahnhof fahren würden.

„Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen." Sagte Agatha, nachdem sie Peter zugenickt hatte. „Die Ferien sind ruck zuck vorbei und dann sind wir wieder da." Sie boxte Lily freundschaftlich an die Schulter, währen James, der jetzt auch herübergekommen war, sich Peter geschnappt hatte und ihn lachend im Schwitzkasten hielt und seine Frisur verwuselte, bis sie beinahe so aussah wie seine eigene. Remus musste die beiden schließlich trennen.

Wenige Minuten später war die Verabschiedung vorbei und die Schlitten setzten sich glockenschellend in Bewegung. Lily wollte sich zu Peter umwenden, doch der war schon aus der Eingangshalle verschwunden. Achselzuckend machte sich auch Lily auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

000

000

Nach dem langen vorangegangenen jetzt wieder ein kurzes. Ich hoffe mal, das Reviewverschickproblem hat sich in Rauch aufgelöst (Ich für meinen teil konnte zumindest wieder ein Review abschicken), und ihr schreibt mir. Ich fühle mich so schrecklich vernachlässigt, außerdem gehe ich doch so gern auf Fragen und Anregungen ein grins. Also – ihr wisst ja wie.

8


	21. Weihnachten in Hogwarts

**Slytherin Lord: Ich schätze, ich muss mich entschuldigen. In der letzten Zeit war ich wirklich etwas nachlässig. Das angedachte Warten auf HP6 ist dies aber nicht – eher Faulheit. Dieses Kapitel lag noch fast fertig bei mir rum, aber ich verspreche, dass ich jetzt wieder weiterschreiben werde.**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem aktuellen Kapitel!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 21**

**Weihnachten in Hogwarts**

Als Lily an diesem Abend die große Halle zum Abendessen betrat, glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Der Saal sah völlig anders aus als sonst. Es ging damit los, dass er festlich geschmückt war. Das war er schon in den letzten Tagen gewesen, so wie das restliche Schloss auch, aber Lily war sosehr mit ihrer schlechten Laune beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie es einfach übersehen hatte, mit wie viel Mühe das Schloss sein Weihnachtsoutfit erhalten hatte. An den Seiten der Halle standen hohe Tannen, die direkt aus dem steinernen Boden zu wachsen schienen. Sie waren mit Schnee eingestäubt und wenn man an der einzigen langen Tafel in der Mitte des Saales saß, die Haustische und auch der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden, machte es den Anschein, als säße man mitten in einem Winterwald. Lily hätte schwören können, dass sie einmal sogar ein Reh gesehen hatte, das zwischen zwei der Bäume hindurchgeschaut hatte, aber es war sofort verschwunden, sobald sie genauer hingeschaut hatte. Die Tafel bot Platz für etwa zwei duzend Personen und nicht nur die Schüler der unterschiedlichen Häuser, sondern auch Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick saßen gemeinsam dort. Die anderen Lehrer waren über die Ferien ebenfalls nach Hause gefahren.

Lily setzte sich auf einen freien Platz zwischen Severus und einem älteren Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, die mindestens im fünften Jahr sein musste. Zwar saßen die meisten der Schüler immer noch nach ihren Häusern aufgeteilt, doch Lily verspürte nicht die Lust sich allzu sehr in Sirius' Nähe aufzuhalten. Dieses Vergnügen hatte sie schon zwischen den Mahlzeiten. Während des Essens wurden lebhafte Gespräche geführt, während es über ihren Köpfen zu schneien begann. Lily sah staunend nach oben, doch der magische Schnee löste sich kurz über ihren Köpfen auf. Auch das Essen war anders als sonst. Die Küche hatte unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, wie es schien, ein kleines Festmahl zusammengestellt. Und dabei war erst morgen Weihnachten und Lily fragte sich, wie das noch zu überbieten sein sollte. Agatha hatte erzählt, dass in der Küche von Hogwarts Hauselfen das Essen zubereiteten. Als Muggelgeborene hatte Lily noch nie einen Hauself zu Gesicht gekriegt, aber es mussten faszinierende Wesen sein, wenn sie so gut kochen konnten. Sirius saß mit Peter an einem der Tischenden und beteiligte sich kaum an den Gesprächen. Warscheinlich fehlten ihm James und Remus. Aber Lily achtete nicht auf ihn, auch nicht, als er den Tisch verließ, nachdem er gerade mal ein paar Bissen gegessen hatte.

Professor Dumbledore erklärte den Schülern, dass sie natürlich ihre Zeit in den Gemeinschaftsräumen verbringen könnten, die große Halle aber ebenfalls rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung stünde, da es in den einzelnen Häusern ja doch etwas einsam werden würde. Außerdem stand es ihnen natürlich frei, sich auf den Schlossgründen oder dem See aufzuhalten. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes _auf_ dem See. Lilys anfänglich noch schlechte Laune verbesserte sich im Laufe des Tages zusehends. War Hogwarts schon während der Schulzeit ein wundervoller Ort, so ließ er sich während der Ferien gar nicht beschreiben. Lily hätte nicht gedacht, wie viele Möglichkeiten zur Unterhaltung das Schloss bot. In ihrem Fall bedeutete das, dass sie fast unweigerlich in der Bibliothek landete.

Mr Bloom der Bibliothekar, war ebenfalls in die Ferien gefahren, aber vor seiner Abreise hatte man sich bei ihm die Erlaubnis einholen können, auch in seiner Abwesenheit die Bibliothek betreten zu dürfen. Und so dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, dass Lily zu den weitläufigen, bis zur Decke mit Büchern vollgestopften Hallen ging. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vermutet, dass außer ihr noch jemand in den Ferien hier sein würde. Und wenn überhaupt, dann würden das Schüler aus dem fünften oder siebten Jahr sein, die für ihre ZAG's oder UTZ's lernen mussten. Vielleicht wäre sie auch nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn sie auf Severus getroffen wäre, oder auf Remus, wenn er in Hogwarts geblieben wäre. Aber auf keinen Fall hätte sie auch nur einen winzigen Moment lang damit gerechnet in den Ferien ausgerechnet in der Bibliothek auf Sirius Black zu treffen.

Der große dunkelhaarige Junge saß an einem Tisch am Fenster, um ihn herum ein großer Stapel Bücher, und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Er las so intensiv in einem dicken ledergebundenen Wälzer, dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lily den Raum betrat. Seufzend blätterte er eine Seite seines Buches um und blies den Atem aus, wie einer, der vor einer unlösbaren Aufgabe stand. Leise trat Lily näher und schaute sich die Titel auf den Buchrücken an. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Es waren alles bände, die in irgendeiner form mit dem Mond zu tun hatten. Hundert Jahre Mondkalender, Der Mond in der Magie, Magische Pflanzen und ihre Mondabhängigkeit. Das musste eine völlig neue Art der Mondsucht sein.

„Hast du vergessen deinen Astronomieaufsatz zu schreiben?"

Sirius' Kopf schnellt in die Höhe und er klappte mit einer so raschen Bewegung das Buch zu, dass ein lauter knall durch die Bibliothek schallte. Wäre Mr Bloom anwesend gewesen, Sirius wäre im hohen bogen aus dem Raum geflogen.

„Was machst du hier, Evans?" schaffte er nach einem Moment der Verblüffung hervorzubringen.

„Was macht man denn im Allgemeinen so in einer Bibliothek? Dass du das nicht weißt, kann ich natürlich verstehen."

„Hey, mal nicht frech werden. Ich habe mich schon in Bibliotheken aufgehalten, da wusstest du noch nicht, was ein Buch ist. Wir haben zuhause eine eigene, die in einigen Bereichen sogar besser sortiert ist als diese." Sirius hatte seine Schlagfertigkeit zurück gewonnen. Aber Lily ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen.

„Und ich kann mir auch nur zu gut vorstellen, was für Bereiche das sind." Lily hatte inzwischen von mehreren Seiten gehört, dass viele Mitglieder der Familie Black in dem ruf standen, Schwarzmagier zu sein. Und nach allem, was sie von Sirius' Cousine Bellatrix erlebt hatte, war Lily geneigt, diesen Gerüchten zumindest teilweise Glauben zu schenken. Auch Sirius hatte ja einen Hang dazu, Regeln zu brechen, auch wenn Lily seine Aktivitäten und die seiner Freunde nicht unbedingt als bösartig bezeichnen würde; eher als lästig.

„Kannst du dir nicht eine andere Ecke zum stänkern suchen?" Sirius' Stimme klang, als hätte er zurzeit nicht die Kraft für ein Streitgespräch. Das kam Lily merkwürdig vor, denn für gewöhnlich war Sirius nicht der Typ Zauberer, der Streit aus dem Weg ging.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, der Raum ist ja groß genug. Ich geh nach da hinten." Sie wies auf einen etwas abgelegenen Tisch, aber Sirius schien sie schon nicht mehr gehört zu haben. Er hatte sein Buch wieder geöffnet und las eine Textstelle so intensiv, dass sich tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Lily schaute ihn noch einen Moment lang an und wollte ihn schon fragen, ob sie ihm irgendwie helfen konnte. Doch dann machte sie sich bewusst, wer da vor ihr saß und sie ging zu dem eben angezeigten Tisch, ohne Sirius ein weiters Mal angesprochen zu haben.

Die nächste halbe Stunde beschäftigte sich Lily mit einem Buch über magische Geschöpfe des antiken Ägyptens. Sie konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie viel die Ägypter falsch interpretiert und in ihre Mythen- und Götterwelt aufgenommen hatten. Gerade las sie einen Artikel über den Schlangendämon Apophis, der laut Mythos allabendlich den Sonnenwagen angriff und auf diese Weise die Nacht über die Welt brachte, eine Geschichte, die hinten und vorne zusammengeschustert war, denn ägyptische Apophen waren nichts anderes als riesige Schlangen, eine Unterart der Basilisken, die nachtaktiv waren und Feuer angriffen, als sie hörte, wie Sirius begann seine Bücher zurück in die Regale zu räumen. Noch immer sah er sehr nachdenklich aus und schließlich gewann Lilys Neugierde die Oberhand.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Sirius schaute sich überrascht zu ihr um. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als habe er völlig vergessen, dass sie anwesend war. „Ja, mein Magen hat geknurrt. Ich brauche einen kleinen Imbiss."

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Das Abendessen ist gerade mal zwei Stunden her." Doch dann fiel Lily ein, dass Sirius ungewöhnlich schnell vom Tisch verschwunden war. Warscheinlich war er direkt hierher in die Bibliothek gekommen. „Wie willst du jetzt noch an was zu essen kommen?"

„ Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Ich hab da Mittel und Wege."

Lily rollte mit den Augen. Das war wieder der Sirius, den sie kannte. Überheblich und immer ein lockerer Spruch parat. Sirius rauschte durch die Tür, die er geräuschvoll hinter sich schloss. Lily versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, aber irgendwie ging ihr Sirius' Verhalten nicht aus dem Kopf. War es schon ungewöhnlich für ihn, sich freiwillig in seiner Freizeit hier aufzuhalten, so war es erst recht merkwürdig, ihn in dieser grüblerischen Stimmung anzutreffen. Das passte so wenig zu ihm, wie diese Sonnenwagengeschichte zu den Apophen. Was mochte am Mond denn so interessant sein, das er Sirius plötzlich so faszinierte. Sicher, der Mond war in der Zauberei ehr wichtig. Viele Zauber ließen sich nur in bestimmten Mondphasen durchführen, oder man musste in einem bestimmten Winkel zum Mond stehen, aber ließ sich der Mond benutzen, um irgendwelche Streich auszuführen. Und inzwischen war Lily zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich nur darum handeln konnte. Sirius musste auf der Suche nach einer neuen Teufelei seinen. Er war bestimmt etwas Großes. Etwas, das er in den Ferien auskundschafte, und dass er dann mit seinen Freunden ausführte, sobald der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte. Sie würde die vier im Auge behalten.

Eine Minute später war Lily wieder in ihr Buch vertieft und als sie sich wenig später in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzog, war die Begegnung mit Sirius nur noch zu einer schwachen Erinnerung geworden, die aber schon bald wieder an die Oberfläche drängen sollte.

000

Am nächsten Morgen war Weihnachten. Lily erwachte mit einem leichten Gefühl der Verwirrung. Für einen Moment wusste sie sicht, wo sie war. Das lag zum einen daran, dass sie jede Menge wirres Zeug geträumt hatte, von dem sie bereits das meiste wieder vergessen hatte, und zum anderen fehlte die allmorgendliche Geräuschkulisse, wenn Philippa und Agatha mal wieder wortreich darum stritten, wer von ihnen zuerst ins Bad konnte. Streng nach dem Motto: wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich der dritte, schlüpfte Lily für gewöhnlich an den beiden vorbei.

Am Fußende ihres Himmelbettes fand sie einen ganzen Stapel unterschiedlich großer Pakete. Einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, wie sie wohl hierher gekommen waren, aber warscheinlich hätte sie allein für die Frage von ihren Freundinnen unverständliche und spöttische blicke geerntet. Es gab einfach Dinge, die man als Muggelgeborene in der magischen Welt als gegeben hinnehmen musste. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die meisten ihrer Mitschüler beim Anblick eines Jumbojets warscheinlich panisch die Flucht ergreifen würden, das sie irgendeine obskure neue Drachenart in der Maschine vermuten würden. Der Gedanke ließ Lily grinsen. Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und machte sich daran, die einzelnen Pakete genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bevor sie sie auspackte.

Von ihrer Verwandtschaft waren eher praktische Geschenke gekommen, wie Bücher und Kleidung, da außer ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester niemand wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal um die magische Gesellschaft und deshalb hatte Lily in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren nur sehr wenig Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt. Von ihren Eltern bekam sie einen Reisekorb für ihre Katze Orion. Auf der beiliegenden Karte standen auch Grüße von Petunia, doch Lily war sich sicher, dass ihre Eltern auf diese Idee gekommen waren und Petunia in Wahrheit kaum einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet hatte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ja auch Lily nicht besonders wärmende Gedanken für ihre Schwester. Zwar hatte sie Petunia in ihrem letzten Brief an ihre Eltern Grüße bestellt, aber sehr am Herzen lag ihr das ehrlich gesagt nicht sonderlich.

Von ihren Freunden hatte sie alle die Dinge bekommen, die jugendliche Hexen und Zauberer mochten, bedauernswerte Zweitklässler aber nur schwer herankamen, das sie an den Hogsmeadebesuchen noch nicht teilnehmen durften. Vor allen Süßes und Scherzartikel standen da ganz oben auf der Liste. All diese Dinge holte Lily jetzt aus den Päckchen hervor und es schien, als hätten ihre Freunde vorgehabt, sie über Weihnachten zu mästen.

Was Lily gestern Abend noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte, war heute morgen geschehen. Die große Halle sah noch festlicher aus. Der magische Schnee, der beim Abendessen gefallen war, hatte die halle jetzt in eine dick verschneite Winterlandschaft verwandelt. Mit dem Vorteil, dass es nicht kalt, sondern gemütlich warm dabei war. Lily betrat die Halle in dem Moment, als Professor Flitwick einem plötzlich auftauchenden Schneeball ausweichen musste. Lily konnte niemanden sehen, der ihn geworfen hatte, aber als sie kurz darauf den Schulleiter ansah, sah sie ein sehr vergnügtes Glitzern hinter den Halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern.

Lily setzte sich wieder zu Severus an den Tisch und begann, heute in bester Laune, mit ihrem Frühstück. Obgleich die große Halle heute völlig in Weiß erstrahlte, erschien ihr die Welt heute viel farbiger.

Das Eintreffen der Posteulen war an diesem Morgen nicht so beeindruckend, wie an den anderen tagen, da sich nicht viele Schüler in Hogwarts aufhielten. Dafür kamen aber zu den meisten Schülern zwei oder mehr Eulen. Auch vor Lily landete die neue Posteule ihrer Eltern und brachte einen Brief, in dem Lilys Eltern ihr noch einmal alles Gute zum Weihnachtsfest wünschten und sich erkundigten, ob ihr Geschenk denn auch angekommen sei, und ob es ihr gefallen habe. Lily nahm sich vor, gleich nach dem Frühstück eine antwort zu schreiben. Sobald die Eule sich etwas erholt hatte. Sie war ja noch neu im Geschäft und lange Flüge schienen sie ganz schön mitzunehmen. Jetzt hatte sie sich neben Lilys Müslischale hingehockt und pickte einzelne Körner heraus. Lily strich ihr leicht über das braune Gefieder und las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Ihre Eltern hatten nichts über ihre Großmutter geschrieben. War das nun ein gutes Zeichen, oder ein schlechtes. Wollten sie vielleicht nur, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machte? Vielleicht sollte sie sich in ihrem Rückbrief nach ihr erkundigen. Auf jeden Fall würde sie Grüße bestellen. Gedankenverloren rührte sie mit dem Löffel in ihrem Müsli herum und bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Posteule sie mit vorwurfsvollen Augen anblickte.

000

000

**Wie gesagt, ich entschuldige mich noch mal bei allen, hoffe aber, dass trotzdem vielleicht das eine oder andere kleine Review bei mir eintrudelt. Ich gebe mir auch wirklich Mühe jetzt wieder weiterzuschreiben. Also: Knopf drücken, Review schicken, glücklich sein.**

7


	22. Nachforschungen

**Gefallener Engel: Schön, dass du mir treu geblieben bist. Wie gesagt, ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, dass jetzt wieder regelmäßig neue Kapitel kommen. Ich hab schon so viele Ideen für Tei drei. Mal sehen, ob ich damit anfangen kann, bevor HP6 rauskommt. Dann ist Zwangspause – Muss schließlich dann erstmal selber lesen :-)**

**Slytherin Lord: Die Boing 747-200b wurde von einem amerikanischen Journalisten aufgrund ihrer gewaltigen Größe als Jumbojet bezeichnet. Der Name hält sich bis heute. Erstflug dieser Maschine war am 9. Februar 1969 ihren Spitznamen bekam sie noch im selben Jahr. – Puh, hab ich mich noch mal gerettet. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das auch nicht wusste. Hab im Internet nachgeschaut. Als ich dein Review gelesen hab dachte ich zuerst: ups – jetzt hat er mich erwischt. Und das, wo ich mir so vorgenommen hab, keine Geschichtsfehler einzubauen. Was den guten Snape angeht, da hast du recht – sie hätten sich wirklich unterhalten können, aber ich war gedanklich schon in der Bibliothek.**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem aktuellen Kapitel!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Chronik der Rumtreiber II**

**Das Geheimnis des Mondes**

**Kapitel 22**

**Nachforschungen**

Die Weihnachtstage vergingen wie im Flug und erst als sie vorbei waren dachte Lily wieder an ihren Auftrag, Peter über Remus auszuquetschen. Sie fand die Idee inzwischen nicht mehr sonderlich gut, aber Agatha und Philippa würden sie lynchen, wenn sie im neuen Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden und Lily hätte keine Neuigkeiten. Aber wie sollte sie mit Peter ins Gespräch kommen? Zu ihm hatte sie fast gar keinen Kontakt. Nicht dass er ihr sonderlich unsympathisch gewesen wäre, warum auch, er hing halt ständig mit Black und Potter herum und da sie sich so wenig wie möglich in deren Gesellschaft begab, traf sie auch relativ selten auf Peter. Über ihn wusste sie auch am wenigsten von den vieren. Hätte sie etwas von Remus gewollt, wäre sie in die Bibliothek gegangen. Hätte sie Black oder Potter gesucht, nicht dass das vorgekommen wäre, dann wäre sie bestimmt beim Quidditchfeld fündig geworden. Die beiden trieben sich auch dann dort herum, wenn aufgrund des Winters ein spielen unmöglich war und selbst die Trainingsstunden abgesetzt waren. Wie konnte man nur so sportbesessen sein? Aber Peter? Was machte Peter, wenn er allein war? Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie Peter wohl noch niemals allein gesehen. Das war wohl auch ganz gut so, denn Lily stellte sich lieben nicht vor was Peter geschehen würde, wenn er einer Horde Slytherin in die Hände fallen würde. Auch wenn sie sich immer gegen die Häuserfeindschaften wehrte, es war natürlich etwas dran, dass die Slytherins gern mal jemanden ein wenig über die Maßen piesackten.

Wie üblich war es eher der Zufall, der Lily half. Sie traf Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo er am Kamin saß und interessiert die Figuren eines Zauberschachspiels betrachtete, dass er augenscheinlich zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Vor ihm auf dem niedrigen Tisch lag ein Schachbrett und die Figuren lagen darauf verteilt. Die weißen schienen aus Marmor, die schwarzen aus Basalt zu bestehen.

„Spielst du gerne?" Peter schaute auf und nickte Lily dann stumm zu.

Da entschloss er sich, es mit sprechen zu versuchen. „Ja schon. Meistens mit Remus. Aber er gewinnt fast immer." Und leiser fügte er hinzu: „Eigentlich gewinnt er absolut immer."

„Das geht mir auch immer so. Ich meine, dass ich ständig verliere." Beeilte sich Lily hinterher zu sagen, als sie Peters erhobene Augenbraue sah. „Muggelschachfiguren geben den Spielern keine Tipps. Ich schätze, das bringt mich immer noch zu sehr durcheinander." Das war nicht unbedingt richtig, denn inzwischen kam Lily recht gut mit den lamentierenden Figuren zurecht, aber irgendwie musste sie ja mit Peter ins Gespräch kommen. Und warum nicht ein gemeinsames Hobby als Einstieg benutzen – das war besser als ein Gespräch über das Wetter.

Peter grinste. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Du musst dir nur immer sagen, dass jede Figur solange wie möglich im Spiel bleiben will. Also am besten auf gar keine von ihnen hören."

„Du hast leicht reden. Du bist schließlich damit aufgewachsen, dass ständig irgendwelche Gegenstände anfangen zu sprechen. Das einzige, was bei uns zuhause spricht, ist der Fernseher."

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Der was?"

Lily winkte ab. „Muggelgerät. Würde zu lange dauern, das zu erklären. Aber was hältst du von einer Partie?"

Dazu war Peter schnell zu überreden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Peter seine eigenen Fähigkeiten maßlos untertrieben hatte. Zwar war er nicht so gut wie Agatha, mit der Lily häufig spielte, aber diese Partie hatte er souverän im Griff. Seine Laune stieg bei jedem Zug und in Lily wuchs die Erkenntnis, das Remus wirklich ein exzellenter Spieler sein musste, wenn Peter keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Sie nahm sich vor Agatha einmal auf ihn anzusetzen. Das würde sicher interessant werden. Auch bemerkte Lily, dass Zauberschachfiguren das Spiel wohl auch erst lernen mussten. Während sich Agathas Figuren ständig wortreich in das laufende Spiel einmischten, blieben diese Figuren, die ja noch ganz neu waren, fast immer still und beobachteten das Spielgeschehen. Nur hin und wieder flüsterten sie sich etwas zu und einmal murrte einer von Lilys Bauern herum, als sie die Figur opferte. Als Peter das Spiel erwartungsgemäß gewann führten seine Figuren einen kleinen Freudentanz auf, während Lilys König betrübt den Kopf hängen ließ. Lily versuchte ihn zu trösten, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie gerade mit einer kleinen Steinfigur sprach und sie sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht zu lachen.

„Noch mal?" fragte sie, während sie ihre Figuren wieder auf die Anfangspositionen räumte.

Peter strahlte und nickte dann. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und seine Figuren wanderten über das Feld auf ihn zu.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die das können."

„Das können auch nicht alle." Sagte Peter stolz. „Mein Vater hat das Spiel selbst verzaubert. Er ist in der Spielebranche. Seine Firma beliefert auch Zonko in Hogsmeade. Die stellen zwar die meisten ihrer Produkte selbst her, aber mache Sachen kaufen sie auch ein. Diesmal fängst du an." Auf ein weiteres Schnippen wechselten die Figuren die Farbe, so dass vor Lily jetzt die weißen standen. Keine einfache Verwandlung. Die Farbe zu wechseln hatten sie inzwischen bei Professor McGonagall gelernt, aber die Figuren hatten auch ihr Material gewechselt. Und das ganze ohne Zauberstab. Mr Pettigrew musste ein mächtiges Stück Magie in dieses Spiel gebannt haben.

Sie zog ihren ersten Bauern nach vorn. „Und Remus ist wirklich so gut im Schach?"

Peter nickte stumm und zog gegen.

„Meine Freundin Agatha ist klasse. Die beiden sollten mal gegeneinander spielen."

Wieder nickte Peter und reagierte auf Lilys jüngsten Zug. Sein Springer schaute ihn an, als wolle er eine Bemerkung machen, blieb dann aber still, worauf der Läufer neben ihn höhnisch zu kichern begann. Lily war das Verlieren gewohnt und so machte es ihr wenig, dass sich schon bald abzeichnete, dass Peter wohl auch diese Partie für sich entscheiden würde. Lily hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Peter in etwas gut war und er schien tatsächlich etwas lockerer zu werden und sein blasses Gesicht bekam vor Eifer etwas Farbe. Lily wusste nicht so recht, wie sie die Sprache wieder auf Remus bringen sollte.

„Ich hab letztens Sirius in der Bibliothek getroffen. Er schien sehr beschäftigt. Weißt du, was er da getrieben hat? Lesen wäre doch eher was für Remus."

Peter schaute auf und sein Blick wirkte nachdenklich. „Sirius – in der Bibliothek? Das ist wirklich seltsam. Ich hätte geglaubt, dass er eher freiwillig unter dem Eis im See tauchen geht, als dass er in den Ferien in ein Buch schaut."

Sie kicherte kurz über Peters letzte Bemerkung, führte den Gesprächsfaden aber nicht weiter. Sie hatte die Kurve nicht gekriegt. Über Sirius wollte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht sprechen. Obgleich auch seine plötzlicher Leseeifer ein Rätsel war. Und auch Peters Reaktion war seltsam. Wenn Sirius einen neuen streich austüftelte, dann hätte er seinen freunden bestimmt etwas erzählt und Peter war kein besonders guter Schauspieler. Sein Erstaunen war auf jeden Fall echt. Sirius machte also irgendetwas im Alleingang.

Peter schien zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen sein, denn er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und machte dann einen Zug, der ganz offensichtlich ein Fehler war. So offensichtlich, dass sogar seine schüchternen Figuren zu protestieren begannen und Lilys König das erste Mal seit dem Beginn der zweiten Partie wieder lächelte.

Der leicht dickliche Junge gewann auch das zweite Spiel, wenn auch weitaus knapper, als das erste. Lily meinte, sie müssten das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, aber jetzt wolle sie noch ein wenig lesen. Peter nickte und tippte das Spielbrett mit seinem Zauberstab an. Die Kanten klappten nach oben und es bildete sich eine kleine Kiste, in der keine Naht zu sehen war und die die Figuren in sich einschloss.

„Hast du morgen nach dem Frühstück schon was vor?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Wenn nicht, könnten wir ja vielleicht noch eine Runde…"

Lily lächelte. „Klar. Warum nicht." Und für sich dachte sie, dass sie vielleicht dann etwas aus ihm herausbringen würde. Sie musste sich die Fragen nur vorher zurechtlegen. Sie nickte Peter zu, erhob sich und strich sich die Schulrobe glatt. Eigentlich hätte sie in den Ferien ja auch etwas anderes tragen können, aber irgendwie gewöhnte man sich an die Kleidung sehr schnell. Sie gehörte einfach zu Hogwarts dazu. Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch.

Während sie durch die menschenleeren Korridore der Schule wanderte, überlegte sie, was sie erfahren hatte. Eigentlich war es nicht besonders viel. Es war aber auch nicht so leicht. Sie konnte schließlich schlecht zu Peter gehen und sagen Hallo Peter, sag mal, was treibt Remus eigentlich nachts draußen auf den Schlossgründen? Sie wüsste schon vorher, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde – ziemlich wortlos. Vor der Tür zur Bibliothek stieß sie auf Mr Filch, der sie finster anblickte. Die meisten Schüler hatten den wohl nicht ganz ungerechtfertigten Verdacht, der Hausmeister würde die Schüler außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten am liebsten in Ketten legen, damit sie sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnten. Filch ließ Lily wortlos vorbei, nachdem sie ihre Bibliothekserlaubnis aus der Tasche zog und ihm unter die Nase hielt. Lily öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hindurch und schloss sie schnell hinter sich. Dann lehnte sie sich dagegen und atmete erleichtert auf. „Was für ein unangenehmer Kerl."

„Hey – ich bin geneigt das persönlich zu nehmen." Die Stimme kam von weiter hinten, von der Fensterseite.

Lily blickte auf. „Ich mein doch nicht di… Ach du bist es nur. Ich meinte Filch. Sag mal, wird das hier dein neuer Lieblingsplatz?"

Sirius grinste. „Bei Punkt eins gebe ich dir uneingeschränkt recht und um zu deiner Frage zu kommen: nein, mein Lieblingsplatz ist und bleibt das Büro von Professor McGonagall." Und mit einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzen fügte er hinzu: „Was kann es schöneres geben als eine gut formulierte Standpauke gefolgt von einer wohldurchdachten Strafarbeit."

Lily war näher getreten. Es war tatsächlich Sirius, der am selben Tisch wie vor einigen Tagen saß und in einem Buch stöberte. Diesmal war es ein Buch über fortgeschrittenen Verwandlungen, wie Lily mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Einband feststellte. Auf dem Tisch lagen weitere Bücher. Lily konnte nur den Titel des obersten lesen: _Die innere Stimme_. Was Sirius damit wohl wollte. Das war genauso seltsam, wie seine Mondbücher. Immerhin passte das Verwandlungsbuch zu ihm. Er war in Verwandlung schließlich Klassenbester. Nur Potter kam manchmal an ihn heran.

Sirius schlug das Buch zu und legte es auch einen kleinen Stapel Pergamentfetzen. Anscheinend hatte er jede Menge Notizen gemacht. Irgendwie hatte Lily immer geglaubt, er sei einfach in Verwandlung ein Naturtalent, aber dies hier sah richtig nach Arbeit aus. Auf der anderen Seite ging es in dem Buch um fortgeschrittene Verwandlung. Da stand bestimmt nichts drin, was Professor McGonagall in der nächsten Zeit im Unterricht drannehmen würde. Und wieder keimte in Lily der Verdacht auf, das Sirius etwas ausheckte. Sollte sie ihn mal nach Remus fragen? Das war sicher keine gute Idee. Sirius war zu aufmerksam. Er würde bestimm sofort bemerken, dass hinter der Frage mehr stecken würde.

Lily drehte sich um, und ging an den Regalen vorbei. Sie schaute, ob sie noch mehr Bücher über die magischen Kreaturen exotischer Länder finden würde. Das Buch über Ägypten hatte ihr sehr gefallen. Bei einem Buch mit dem Titel _Griechische Mythologie – Märchen oder Wahrheit_ blieb sie stehen. Sie blätterte ein wenig in dem Band herum und nahm es schließlich mit zu einem der Tische. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war sie tief in den Text versunken. Da gab es sehr interessante Illustrationen von Sphinxen und Medusen. Es gab auch eine Bericht über einen Mantikor und eine angeblich belegte Sichtung eines echten Zerberus, einem riesigen Hund mit drei Köpfen. An einer Stelle stutzte sie und sah zu Sirius hinüber.

„Hier ist was für dich." Rief sie zu Sirius hinüber. Dass Mr Bloom abwesend war, musste ja ausgenutzt werden. „Du bist doch Verwandlungsfanatiker. Hier steht, dass Zeus vielleicht gar kein Gott, sondern ein Zauberer war. Und zwar ein Animagus. Er konnte sich in einen Stier verwandeln. Interassante Theorie." Wenn Lily mehr auf Sirius geachtet hätte, dann wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass sich seine Augen für einen ganz kurzen Moment vor Schreck geweitet hatten. Aber er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff und Lily schaute auch mehr in ihr Buch, als zu ihm.

„In der Theorie gibt es aber eine Schwachstelle. Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Zeus auch in andere Tiere verwandelt. Ein Animagus kann sich aber immer nur in das gleiche Tier verwandeln."

Lily blinzelte. „Ach tatsächlich? Das wusste ich nicht." Aber dann war sie schon beim nächsten Artikel, in dem es um Poliphem dem Zyklopen aus der Odyssee ging. Riesen gab es ja früher in großen Mengen, aber einäugige? Das hielt der Autor des Buches für von Muggeln verzapften Unsinn. In dieser Form ging es weiter.

Wieder war es Sirius, der die Bibliothek zuerst verließ. Sorgfältig räumte er die Bücher zurück in die Regale und verstaute seine Notizen in den Taschen seiner Robe. Lily bezweifelte, dass er stets so ordentlich war. Sein Benehmen während des Unterrichts jedenfalls ließ nicht darauf schließen. Das ganze erinnerte Lily eher an das Verwischen von Spuren. Eine Handlungsweise, die bei Black und seinen Kumpanen warscheinlich pathologisch war.

Lily schaute nachdenklich zum Fenster, an dessen Scheiben die Eisblumen miteinander wetteiferten, und fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Aber warscheinlich gab es für alles mal wieder eine ganz einfache Erklärung und sie sah nur hinter jeder Ecke Gespenster. Also, außer den Gespenstern, die wirklich da waren natürlich, denn genau in diesem Moment schwebte der fast-kopflose-Nick durch den Raum, winkte Lily zu und verschwand durch die Außenmauer des Schlosses. Sie beschloss die Ermittlungen einzustellen und ihren Freundinnen, wenn sie zurückkamen, zu sagen, dass sich hinter den ganzen rein gar nichts verbarg. Wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen nickte sie entschlossen und fuhr fort ihr Buch zu lesen.

000

000

**Also ein Reinfall auf der ganzen Linie für die arme Lily. Aber der aufmerksame Leser hat natürlich den Fortschritt in der Geschichte bemerkt :-) Mal sehen, ob ich morgen wieder ein Kapitelchen schaffe. Bin gerade wieder gut im Schreibfluss und da ich bei der Geschichte mit einer ungefähren Länge von 30 Kapiteln rechne, könnte das mit dem dritten Teil tatsächlich noch was werden.**

**Ach – eh ich es vergesse – nicht die reviews vergessen!**

8


	23. Erklärung vom Author

**An alle Leser: Ich muss mich zunächst einmal entschuldigen. Ich habe diese Geschichte jetzt sehr lange nicht mehr geupdatet (hasst ihr verdeutschte Anglizismen auch so sehr?). Das hat einen bestimmten Grund. Ich habe vor einigen Wochen den Halbblutprinz gelesen und das Ende hat mich dann doch sehr geärgert (keine Angst ich sag jetzt nichts). So sehr geärgert, dass ich spontan, noch am selben Abend, anfangen musste, eine Fortsetzung (quasi HP7) zu schreiben. Dieses Projekt nimmt mich jetzt ziemlich in Anspruch, da ich alle paar Tage ein neues Kapitel ins Internet schicken möchte. Ihr alle seid natürlich herzlich eingeladen, diese Geschichte zu lesen. Und außerdem ergeht hier mein Versprechen, dass ich an dieser Geschichte auf jeden Fall weiterarbeiten werde, sobald ich alle Unklarheiten, die sich mit HP6 ergeben habe, irgendwie in diese Geschichte einbauen kann. Es wird übrigens keine wirklichen Spoiler geben, und man wird nicht seines Spaßes an HP6 beraubt, wenn man die hoffentlich bald folgenden Kapitel der Chronik lesen wird.**

**Amazone: Danke für dein Lob – da wird man ja rot. Auch mir ist aufgefallen, dass die meisten Lily/James Geschichten eher in den letzten Jahren spielen. Mir persönlich fehlte da immer irgendetwas. Das versuche ich jetzt mit meinen eigenen Gedanken aufzufüllen und es ist sehr spannend, das Wenige, dass man von JKR aus dieser Zeit weiß, mit dem, was so in der eigenen Vorstellung herumgeistert zu verknüpfen. – Zu ‚warscheinlich' kann ich nur sagen: Da war ein Fehler in meiner Autokorrektur. Ich habe das korrigiert und jetzt wird dieser Fehler wahrscheinlich seltener auftreten :-)**

**Slytherin-Lord: Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufhören, Versprechungen zu machen, dann sind die Leser nicht so enttäuscht. Irgendwie habe ich in letzter Zeit ständig meine Schreibblockaden, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich mental schon auf Buch 6 eingestellt habe und nicht in die falsche Richtung schreiben will.**

**Remus' Bride: Ach du liebe Güte – soviel Lob – da werd ich ja ganz rot! Wenn Dir meine Snape-Version gefällt, dann wird meine dritte Geschichte etwas für dich sein. Der Arbeitstitel ist ‚Das Jahr der Schatten' und so wie in dieser Geschichte Kapitel aus der Sicht von Remus erzählt werden, wird das bei der Geschichte aus der Sicht von Severus geschehen. Ich habe bereits die ersten zwei Kapitel, werde die aber erst hochladen, wenn ‚Das Geheimnis des Mondes' abgeschlossen ist.**

**Was die Anzahl der Geschichten angeht, kann ich dich beruhigen. Das Konzept ist auf acht Teile angelegt und ich hoffen, JKR macht mir mit dem Halbblutprinzen nicht allzu sehr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.**

**Du sagst Sirius ist deine Lieblingsfigur? – dann wirst du leider bis zur fünften Geschichte warten müssen, um Kapitel aus seiner Sicht zu lesen.**

**Ich hoffe, alle Fragen sind beantwortet, aber schreib ruhig ein Review, wenn neue auftauchen, auch wenn mehr Spoiler als hier nicht mehr kommen werden!**

**Bis hoffentlich ganz bald - Federwisch**

2


End file.
